


До фига принцесса

by Tiferet (taubenblautiferet), WTF NARUTO 2021 (WTF_NARUTO_2021)



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternative Universe – Modern Setting, Anal Sex, Blowjobs, Drama, Explicit Language, Humor, M/M, OOC, Pegging, Referenced Heterosexual Relationships, Romance, Russia, Single work, Sugar Daddy, Temporary Break Up, Texting, WTF Kombat, WTF Kombat 2021, WTF | Winter Temporary Fandom Kombat 2021, ЗФБ, ЗФБ-2021, Зимняя Фандомная Битва, Зимняя Фандомная Битва 2021, Русский | Russian, нецензурная лексика, русреал
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-20
Updated: 2021-02-20
Packaged: 2021-03-16 21:21:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 34,411
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29582274
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/taubenblautiferet/pseuds/Tiferet, https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_NARUTO_2021/pseuds/WTF%20NARUTO%202021
Summary: Что делать, если роман с солидным мужчиной при деньгах пошел по говну? Бухать, страдать, спамить сообщениями (и не только).
Relationships: Hidan/Kakuzu (Naruto), Hoshigaki Kisame/Uchiha Itachi
Comments: 16
Kudos: 42
Collections: Level 4 Quest 1: Тексты от М до E 2021





	1. Проеб

**Author's Note:**

> Текст написан под вдохновением от анонимной заявки-скриншота https://hkar.ru/13hbD. Надеюсь, автор изначальной идеи не будет против ><”  
> (Пользуясь случаем, благодарю анона с порногифками, они тоже были очень вдохновляющими!) 
> 
> Имена персонажей русифицированы: Хидан – Данил Третьяковский; Какузу – Константин Александрович Штерн; Кисаме Хошигаки – Иван «Киса» Акулов; Итачи Учиха – Тамерлан Учихин; Дейдара – Димочка; Сасори – Саша; Конан и Пейн – Катя и Петя; Хаширама Сенджу и его жена Мито – Хашим и Мила; Орочимару – Роман Дмитриевич Чимаров.

Данил в задумчивости завис у холодильников. Молоко «Простоквашино» стоило шестьдесят девять рублей, а «Домик в деревне» − семьдесят три. Ну пиздец. Лучше уж совсем без молока. На карте «Сбера» болтались последние две с половиной тысячи, которые полагалось как-то растянуть на полторы недели. Данил пока не знал, как. Вообще-то, он умел быть бедным, только отвык. Пять дней назад у него было все, о чем можно мечтать: трехкомнатная квартира, охуенный мужик и возможность не считать копейки. Потом Данил по-тупому проебался – это прям была его классика, блюдо от шефа, − что и привело к моменту нелегкого выбора у витрины в «Пятерочке». И куда это молоко, в кофе? Ну так у Кисы есть сухие сливки. Можно взять немного, он и не заметит. Лучше купить то, что не скиснет за пару дней. Консервы там, макароны… Сраную гречку, еду богачей. Данил вспомнил, чем маманя пичкала его в детстве, в те трудные времена, когда отец свалил от них, и скривился. Он ненавидел готовить, и всю эту мешанину из крупы, морковки, лука и бульонных кубиков ненавидел. Можно было, конечно, взять бич-пакетов, но они, блядь, дорогие и бесполезные! Если нафигачить туда плавленый сыр и вареное яйцо, еще ничего, но сыр и яйца тоже денег стоят. Приуныв, Данил перебрался в отдел с консервами, взял гадкую кильку в томате по акции – на суп − и шпроты, чтобы отвести душу.

Нет, ну надо было так проебаться!

Эта история началась в январе, когда Данил работал по вечерам на автомойке. Погода была отвратная, как и всегда зимой: грязный снег и вечная серость. Сессия не задалась. Самый мерзкий из преподов наотрез отказывался ставить зачет и за бабло, и без бабла. Завкафедрой устроил Данилу сеанс ебли в мозг: «Ну договорись с ним. Надо было ходить вовремя». Как будто Данил отказывался договариваться, а не эта залупа конченная. Не стоило упоминать, что настроение было в жопе. Еще и дубак – как ни оденешься, всегда пробирает до костей.

Была среда. Данил работал до двенадцати ночи, оставалось минут сорок смены – тухлое и мучительное время. Свалить хотелось просто до боли. Данил снимал квартиру с Димочкой, который тоже учился в Политехе, только на дизайне и курсом младше. Называть соседа Димой язык не поворачивался, слишком тот был кисейным созданием. Ходил в штанах, открывающих щиколотку, постоянно названивал родителям, а в свободное время лепил что-то. Но Данил плевать хотел на его закидоны. Димочка был платежеспособен, вот в чем смысл. Сейчас этот блондинистый хлыщ, наверное, отмокал в горячей ванне или трындел по скайпу, а Данил горбатился, как проклятый… Точнее, мог бы горбатиться, но потепление и полная чача на дорогах разогнали всех потенциальных клиентов. Выждать бы полчасика, тупя в телефон, и здравствуй, родная съемная хата.

Тут-то и появился он. На черном гелике. Данил сначала решил, что это какой-нибудь браток, хоть и не на блатных номерах. Потом подумал: нет, местный политик. Данил никого из них не знал в лицо, кроме мэра, а вылезший из гелика мужик выглядел очень солидно. И его пальто, и шарф в клетку, и ботинки – все буквально орало о больших деньгах. Но и это оказалось фигней по сравнению с тем, каким мужик оказался красивым. Прямо картинка. Такой… породистый. Знающий себе цену. В углах губ у мужика были шрамы, но они его не портили, а вроде как делали интереснее.

Мужик подошел к администратору Вове, заказал мытье с шампунем и обработку воском. Вова, который уже начал клевать носом, немного взбодрился и маякнул Данилу – давай, твой клиент. Затем попросил мужика со шрамами пройти в клиентскую комнату с телеком и кофемашиной, но тот отказался и попер в моечный бокс. Откровенно говоря, Данил терпеть не мог, когда такое случалось. Во-первых, с надзором не расслабишься. Во-вторых, все эти наблюдатели жуть как любят поучать и выискивать недостатки. «Ой, на крыле остались разводы». «Диски не промыты». Да идите нахуй, языком их, что ли, вылизывать? В-третьих, при соглядатаях особо не пофилонишь. Но Данилу так понравился мрачный мужик, что он прямо захотел постараться. Впервые за день – или за все время работы на этой блядской мойке. И вовсе не из-за гипотетических чаевых.

Данил, естественно, понимал, где он, а где мужик. И про свой непрезентабельный вид все знал. Резиновые сапоги – это вам не конверсы последней модели…

Но удержаться не мог.

− Крутая у вас тачка, − бросил Данил с усмешкой и кивнул в сторону гелика. – Очень вам подходит. И состояние у нее отличное. Вы поверьте, я тут на всякое говно насмотрелся…

Мужик хмыкнул. Ему, наверное, такие заявления были не в новинку.

Ладно. Работа не ждала. До конца смены осталось всего ничего. Данил начал как положено: сбил грязь с кузова, нанес пену. В те несколько минут, пока ждал, когда настанет пора смывать, мельком глянул на владельца гелика. Тот заметил. Сердце забилось быстрее, разнося по телу перенасыщенную адреналином кровь. Член затвердел. Данил недовольно дернул углом рта: нет, это, конечно, охуительно весело, только ему еще мыть этот напонтованный мерс, а потом пилить домой по холоду и там тихонько передергивать в душе, чтобы не травмировать нежную психику Димочки.

− Может, все-таки хотите кофе? – В редкие моменты неловкости Данила всегда тянуло поговорить. – У меня смена заканчивается через десять минут, но я, если что, сгоняю для вас… А то хуево тут стоять и ждать при почти стопроцентной влажности…

− Нет, спасибо, − ответил мужик и посмотрел на Данила, как на свиную голову, выставленную на прилавке. Низ живота обдало жаром. − Вымой лучше под бампером.

Как ни странно, последняя реплика не выбесила Данила. То есть, выбесила, но в каком-то стимулирующем смысле. Он вымыл снова, где сказали, чувствуя присутствие постороннего всем телом. Если бы ему пришлось работать с закрытыми глазами, он бы все равно смог определить, в какой точке пространства находится мужик, словно в башке включился ебаный радар.

Закончив поливать гелик из пистолета, Данил перешел к обработке воском, стараясь не торопиться, но и не тянуть резину. Мужик, стоявший за спиной, как статуя, не давал покоя. Когда Данил после всех процедур продул замки, чтоб не замерзли, тот вдруг спросил:

− Хочешь поехать со мной?

− Чего? – Мыслями Данил был на подходе к дому. Он и не мечтал замутить с кем-то настолько крутым, его предел – теплый душ, дрочка, бутеры с чаем и сон.

− Ты сказал, твоя смена заканчивается через десять минут, − повторил мужик с ленивой снисходительностью. Обычно Данила бесили высокомерные хуилы, но конкретно этот… Конкретно на этого у него стояло. – Хочешь уехать отсюда со мной?

Такие предложения от незнакомцев принимать не стоило. Кто знает, чего этот тип хочет: быстрого секса или придушить тебя обрывком веревки, трахнуть труп, расчленить и зарыть на окраине дачи в Царевщине. Но у Данила в последнее время было настолько поганое настроение, что ему в голову вдруг взбрело: а пофиг. Задушит так задушит, терять нечего. Зато в противном случае есть шанс получить удовольствие.

Поэтому он и сказал:

− Хочу.

Мужик расплатился за мойку, вырулил из бокса, отъехал чуть дальше по улице и встал у обочины. Данил скинул рабочий комбез, переоделся, распрощался с Вовой и другим мойщиком, Арсеном, после чего направился к автомобилю. Ему все время казалось, что нужно поторапливаться. Если он не притопит, место обязательно займет какая-то шмара. С другой стороны, если ломануться к гелику на всех парах, его владелец точно решит, что Данил – тупая давалка, а он не такой. Поэтому и шел неторопливо, будто делая пригласившему его мужику нефиговое одолжение.

Наконец он залез на пассажирское сидение спереди. Мужик снова посмотрел на него, как на кусок мяса. Данилу это понравилось.

− Пришел все-таки, − констатировал мужик. Добавил: − Пристегнись.

Данил пристегнулся.

Мужик отъехал от обочины. Вел он обстоятельно и уверенно, не гнал, но и не полз. На кольце повернул на Советской Армии, проехал мимо парка Гагарина. Все это – в гробовом молчании. «Ну точно, ждет меня дача в Царевщине», − подумал Данил и не смог отыскать в себе страха, хоть от тишины и было некомфортно.

− Меня зовут Данил, − сообщил он. – Третьяковский, как галерея.

Губы мужика дрогнули:

− Константин.

Разговор вновь заглох, что Данила никоим образом не устраивало.

− Везете меня к себе, чтобы прикончить и расчленить? – озвучил он недавние мысли.

Мужик приподнял бровь, вроде как показав, что юмор понял, но взгляд от лобового стекла не оторвал.

− Везу тебя к себе, чтобы выебать, а потом еще раз выебать. Ты голоден?

− Я, блядь, работал с трех дня до двенадцати ночи, а до этого был на парах, − усмехнулся Данил. – Конечно, я голоден.

− Круглосуточный «Перекресток» или МакАвто? – спросил мужик. То есть, Константин.  
− А че там, в «Перекрестке»? – Данил сходу не догнал. – Салаты со скидкой? Да ну нахуй эти салаты.

Константин кивнул. Принял к сведению.

Заехали в МакАвто на Московском шоссе. Диспетчер спросил, что они будут заказывать, Константин дернул головой – мол, говори.

− Большую колу без льда, картошку, сырный соус и один «Разорви ебало», пожалуйста. – Шутка была стара как мир, но Данил не удержался. – А вы что будете?

− Ничего.

То, что Константин не собирался есть за компанию, как-то стремало. С другой стороны – офигенный мужик на крутой тачке… С чего ему жрать хуйню в макдаке?

Заказ собрали быстро. Мест на парковке было навалом, так что Константин загнал машину в самый угол. Данил с некоторой тоской подумал: тут его, наверное, и поимеют. Жаль. Он бы не отказался посмотреть, где Константин живет. Был еще вариант, что Данила отвезут в какую-нибудь гостиницу, но он тоже не прельщал. Как потом оттуда выбираться, на такси? Да блядь. Одни непредвиденные траты.

Данил развернул пакет с едой. Оттуда дохнуло теплом и характерным масляным духом, но с голодухи запах показался вкусным. Данил достал коробку с «Биг Тейсти», пристроил ее на колени. Сунул трубочку в гигантский стакан с колой. Содрал фольгу с соусной коробочки. Долго думал, куда деть соус, в конце концов, поставил его на подлокотник между сидениями. Константин наблюдал за этими манипуляциями очень внимательно. Буквально пожирал глазами. Данил почувствовал предательскую слабость в животе – будто свободное падение. Не придумав ничего лучше, он протянул Константину картонку с картошкой:

− Хотите?

Тот поначалу будто бы не понял, что ему предлагают. Моргнул недоверчиво. Затем, когда просек, о чем речь, вытащил из кулька две золотистые картофельные палки. Данил, воспользовавшись случаем, глянул на его руку: ни обручального кольца, ни следа от него.

Константин засунул картошку в рот и принялся жевать с некоторой брезгливостью.

− Вы бы это… с соусом, − пробубнил Данил. Он как раз боролся с монструозным бургером, из которого сыпался салат. – С соусом вкуснее.

Судя по виду, мужик ему не поверил, но все равно вытянул новую палочку-фри и обмакнул ее в коробочку на подлокотнике.

− Только салон мне не изгваздай, − отпустил он недовольно, когда очередной кусок салатного листа приземлился Данилу на джинсы в районе паха. 

− Да бля, ниче я не изгваздаю, − насупился Данил, подобрал предательский салат и съел. Затер жирное пятно салфеткой. Выглядело это вызывающе – очень уж деликатным было место, где оно образовалось.

Спустя какое-то время с едой было покончено. Вопреки Даниловым ожиданиям, Константин не начал домогаться на парковке, а повез к себе – вниз, на просеки. Дом у него был навороченный, не новостройка с картонными стенами. Без подземного паркинга, зато с закрытым двором, шлагбаумом и будкой охранника. В подъезде царила идеальная чистота: ни плевков, ни хуев на стенах, ни вони. Внизу, в каморке, дежурил консьерж, который следил за порядком. Правда, час был поздний, и дверь в его каморку оказалась закрыта.

Вместе с Константином Данил поднялся наверх, терпеливо дождался, когда откроют дверь в квартиру, зашел внутрь. После этого обычно начиналась самая убогая часть – неловкие разговоры перед еблей, всякие «Туалет там», «Хочешь вина?» и «Так как тебя зовут?». Константин ничего спрашивать и объяснять не стал. Стоило входной двери захлопнуться, как он схватил Данила, притянул к себе и засосал так, что в глазах потемнело. Тело обмякло, ноги не держали нормально. Данил повис на Константине, цепляясь за его плечи, шаря по спине, принялся елозить, пытаясь потереться членом сквозь одежду. Константин опустил ладони ему на ягодицы, сжал их – Данил заскулил. Раздеваться стали прямо в прихожей, до кровати добрались как в бреду.

Константин не соврал. Выебал Данила дважды, и преотлично. После этого вроде собрались спать, но что-то пошло не по плану, и вот Данил снова скакал на члене в полнейшем исступлении. Член был огромным, навскидку – сантиметров двадцать, может, больше. Толстым. Каким-то… аккуратным. Буквально просился, чтобы его облизали, взяли в рот и всячески приласкали, но Данил ничего из этого не сделал, потому что хотел побыть эгоистичным дерьмом. Впрочем, Константин все равно был не в обиде. Он распростерся на простынях, весь смуглый, как бронзовый бог, и наблюдал из-под темных ресниц, как Данил корячится на нем. Мышцы ног ныли от напряжения, задницу саднило – после первых двух раз она была дико растраханной и очень чувствительной, любое движение внутри прошивало насквозь. Но Данил не мог остановиться, так клево давно не было. Иногда он настолько забывался, что самозабвенно орал, а после, опомнившись, закусывал руку и с силой сжимал зубы.

Угомонились к утру. Данилу и вовсе казалось, он только закрыл глаза, как Константин – Костя – поднял его:

− Давай, мне на работу к восьми.

− Я… все. Ща. Встаю. − Спросонья голос немного хрипел.

Спать хотелось просто безумно. Данил потащился в ванную. Там все было странным: белая плитка, черная мозаика, керамические панно с фотографиями голых баб. Рядом с унитазом издевательски блестел хромированным боком шланг непонятного назначения. Данил обвел взглядом эту красоту, ни хрена не вдупляя, и принялся чистить зубы пальцем. Про запасную щетку он узнать забыл.

К тому времени, как он закончил с банными процедурами, хозяин квартиры сделал ему кофе и бутерброд с ломтем ветчины. Данил в момент заглотил все, так и не присев за стол. Его заспанный мозг силился осмыслить планировку квартиры. Кухня находилась как бы посреди гостиной – минуешь арку, и уже у плиты. Гостиная была проходной, двери из нее вели в спальню, в смежный санузел и хрен знает куда еще.

Пока Данил тормозил, пил кофе и пытался окончательно прийти в себя, Костя собрался на работу. Его графитовый костюм намекал, что он большая шишка. Директор крупной компании, как минимум замдиректора.

− Подбросишь меня? – спросил Данил, натягивая джинсы. Ехать своим ходом не хотелось – раннее утро, транспорт пиздецки забит, да и мяться на остановке в такую холодрыгу еще то развлечение… − Я вчера забыл наличку снять. На проезд. А пока дождешься автобус, который карты принимает…

− Подбросить тебя до банкомата? – Угол Костиного рта растянулся в сардонической усмешке, делая шрамы более заметными.

− До универа, − поправил его Данил и принял самый очаровательный вид, какой мог. Хоть бы прокатило, а. Хоть бы не пиздовать по грязище до остановки… А ведь он на самом деле забыл снять наличку, долбоящер. На транспортной карте могли заваляться какие-то копейки, вдруг бы и удалось наскрести на одну поездку, чем черт ни шутит.

− Где ты учишься?

− В строяке.

Костя как-то по-особенному выгнул брови. Должно быть, впечатлился.

− Мне не по пути. Высажу тебя на остановке.

Данил пожал плечами.

После всех утренних пертурбаций он успел в универ к первой паре, чего давно не случалось. Видок у него, правда, был основательно потасканный. Данил занял последнюю парту, громко объявил, что болеет после вчерашнего, и устроился поудобней, подперев щеку кулаком. Примерно посреди занятия его усталый мозг наконец запустился, чтобы породить ужасную в своей простоте мысль: Данил забыл попросить у Кости номер телефона. Ясное дело, когда затевают потрахушки на одну ночь, телефонами не обмениваются, но все прошло так охуенно, что грех не повторить. Данил вздохнул. Он как всегда – прощелкал клювом удачу. Идиота кусок.

Данил грузился до вечера, а на следующий день проснулся в говенном настроении, и все потянулось заново. Универ. Работа. Замызганные колымаги и их нервные хозяева. Разваренные макароны на ужин. К третьему дню чувство утраты будто бы притупилось. Данилу больше не хотелось валяться на диване, обнимать подушку и жалеть себя. Подумаешь, какой-то хуй его поимел и исчез с радаров… Данил сам сто раз такое проворачивал. Хотя член у того мужика – Кости – был зачетный. Да и сам он весь такой… как со страниц журнала про яхты и навороченные часы. И пахло от него приятно, чем-то древесным и дымным, навевающим мысли о костре в лесу. Думать об этом с каждой минутой становилось все опасней, так что Данил приказал себе подобрать сопли и заняться делом. Впрочем, к вечеру стукнул мороз, поэтому с делами не выгорело. Народ свято верил: помоешь автомобиль в минус – повредишь краску, а если нет, то от перепада температур навернутся замки и петли. В итоге Данил сидел без работы. Болтал с администратором, в моменты крайней скуки принимался скроллить статьи в Википедии. Под конец смены, когда Данил уже изнемогал, администратор присвистнул, ткнув в окно:

− Иди позырь!

Перед мойкой вновь нарисовался черный гелик, но в бокс не свернул – встал на подъезде и светил фарами. Сердце Данила громыхнуло в предвкушении.

− Че, блядь, этому мудиле надо? – недоумевал администратор Вова. Помахал водителю гелика – давай, заезжай.

− Я с ним побазарю, − сказал Данил, набросил куртку и выскочил наружу. Лицо обдало холодом, загорелись уши.

Номера гелика выглядели знакомо. Ошибки быть не могло. Данил подобрался к квадратному, как танк, мерсу со стороны водителя. Боковое стекло медленно поползло вниз, выпуская из салона нагретый воздух. Сквозь образовавшуюся дымку на Данила с непроницаемым лицом смотрел Константин. В свете фонарей его глаза казались зелеными-зелеными, словно мятные леденцы.

− Тебе че тут надо? – начал Данил недружелюбно. Один лишь Костин вид врезал по больному. – У тебя ведь тачка чистая.

Губы Константина изогнулись в подобии усмешки.

− А я и не мыть ее приехал.

Так все и завертелось.

В начале февраля Данил случайно разъебал свой старый смартфон, и на День святого Валентина Костя вручил ему новый айфон последней модели. Ничто, как говорится, не предвещало. Данил думал, они просто встретятся, выпьют вместе, потрахаются… А тут Костя с подарком. Неловко, жесть. И айфон еще. До этого Данил пренебрежительно отзывался об эпплодрочерах, а теперь как быть?

− Ну и нахуя мне этот гейфон? – вопил он, вцепившись в белую глянцевую коробку. – Хочешь, чтобы меня гопнули? Меня же гопнут, как только к мамке поеду! Там знаешь, какой район? Просто ебанись! Купил бы лучше «Нокию» с кнопками, как для стариков, она бы никому нахуй не всралась.

− Не нравится – верну в магазин, − отозвался Костя скучным голосом. Взялся за коробку от айфона со своей стороны, чтобы доказать − он не шутит.

Данил на секунду испугался, что и правда вернет. А он было представил, как гребет по набережной, весь красивый, и пиздит по айфону. Ну что за западло.

− Бля! Ладно-ладно… Я не жалуюсь…

На этом череда дорогих подарков не закончилась. На день рождения, в апреле, Данил получил GoPro, хоть и не упоминал о ней (потому что не представлял, нахера ему экшн-камера, если единственный экшн в его жизни – акробатическая ебля с Костей в мало приспособленных для этого местах). Но Костя мог позволить себе раскидываться баблом. Для всего остального мира он был Константином Александровичем Штерном – кандидатом медицинских наук и одним из лучших стоматологических хирургов в городе. Не покладая рук трудился в частной клинике с утра до ночи. Регулярно мотался на конференции и курсы по повышению квалификации. В общем, зарплата позволяла маленькие шалости… Вроде Данила и всевозможной фигни для него.

Не то чтобы в отношениях с Костей все было гладко и сахарно. Нет. Ссоры случались как по расписанию. Косте не нравилось, что Данил занят допоздна, а место его работы он считал отстойником. Сколько раз они сцеплялись из-за сраной автомойки – не пересчитать. Костя отказывался забирать Данила с работы – «Ебаная середина ночи!», − и вызывать для него такси не хотел. Типа, какой в этом смысл, если Данил приедет только к часу, когда у Кости нет ни сил, ни желания его трахать, и вообще, он уже спит в это время. Но смысла было до хера. Данилу не пришлось бы тащиться к Димочке, искать еду в полупустом холодильнике и спать на кривом раскладном диване, от которого все болело. К его услугам оказалась бы двуспальная кровать, продукты с нормальным сроком годности и вид из окна на Волгу и горы, а не на соседний двор и стройные ряды грязных тачек. И Костя в качестве бонуса. Данилу нравилось засыпать, положив голову ему на плечо и слушая его дыхание. Постельное белье испускало легкий, едва заметный запах – то ли лимона, то ли цветов. В квартире стояла полная тишина, а не какое-то ее подобие, с неуемным ночным пиздежом бабы сверху и воплями телека бабы снизу. Это было мгновение наивысшего комфорта. Тепло, приятно, удобно, как у бога за пазухой. А утром Костя вместо будильника и готовый завтрак. Лафа.

После нескольких повторяющихся стычек по поводу автомойки Данил все-таки уволился. Костя его не заставлял, но было понятно, он бы этого хотел. Поиски вечерней работы с подходящим графиком затянулись. Поначалу Данил рассматривал нормальные пацанские варианты: другие мойки, салоны по продаже тачек. На СТО без образования не брали, а заделаться курьером мешало отсутствие транспорта. Данил успел совсем отчаяться, когда на глаза ему попалась свеженькая, только открывшаяся кофейня для хипстоты, на двери которой висело объявление о наборе персонала. Он ничего не знал о приготовлении кофе – разве что как включать Костину кофеварку, − но все равно заглянул внутрь. Девушка-менеджер, посмотрев на него, видимо, сочла, что смазливая Данилова внешность пойдет на пользу бизнесу. Обещала всему научить, пригласила стажироваться. Данил с трудом представлял себя в качестве бариста, рисующего сердца на пенке и строящего для клиентов умильное ебло, но альтернатив все равно не подвернулось. Зато Костя в кои-то веки был доволен. Работа не за полночь, в сравнительно безопасном районе неподалеку от его дома. Девчонки, забегавшие специально, чтобы Данил сделал им какой-нибудь всратый латте с поп-корном, его не смущали.

Говоря начистоту, Костя имел право быть спокойным, как удав. Поначалу Данил проводил у него несколько дней в неделю, но со временем задерживался все дольше и перетаскивал к нему все больше своего хлама. Ноут для учебы. Запасные футболки и джинсы. Белье. Прочую мелочевку. Однажды Данил случайно открыл, что унес от Димочки все свое добро, кроме старой зубной щетки, геля для душа, одноразовой бритвы и методички по основам теплотехники. Тогда они с Костей сели, серьезно поговорили и решили − нет смысла платить за съемную комнату, если бываешь там два раза в месяц, и то если повезет. Данил официально съехал от Димочки. К моменту речи он прожил с Костей два с половиной месяца – и жил бы дальше, если бы не одна мутная история.

В прошлую пятницу Киса, приятель Данила, позвал его в барушник, потому что «вот прямо очень надо». Раз такое дело, Данил, конечно, не мог отказать. В мире нормальных людей Кису звали Иваном Акуловым, а кликуху он получил за то, что вечно не мог запомнить имена девок и звал всех на один манер. Данил познакомился с ним во время практики, где Кису назначили его куратором. Думали, наверно, что он серьезный и исполнительный. Киса оказался своим в доску, и Данил с ним быстро закорешился. С тех пор они периодически ходили вместе бухать.

На этот раз Киса был какой-то подавленный и сразу перешел к тяжелой артиллерии – заказал штоф беленькой и начал методично накидываться. К водке взяли нехитрый закусон, селедку с картошкой и соленья, но Киса это дело игнорировал. Видимо, ситуация и впрямь была серьезной. Данил решил не отставать. Ему не надо было много, чтобы напороться, но оставлять Кису наедине с водкой было как-то не по-приятельски. Когда штоф опустел, а мир стал чуть более размытым, Данил велел:

− Давай рассказывай, харе тянуть кота за яйца. – Его голос был максимально понимающим… Во всяком случае, так ему казалось. – Как ее зовут?

Киса поднял на него взгляд, полный отчаяния.

− Тамерлан.

Данил присвистнул. Настало время припомнить все случаи, когда Киса заводил разговоры из серии «Не понимаю, как ты долбишься с мужиками. Они же отвратительные! Я сам мужик, я знаю, о чем говорю!». Но этот двухметровый детина с перебитой переносицей бывалого дзюдоиста выглядел таким потерянным, Данил обязан был наставить его на путь истинный… Как только выяснит все грязные подробности.

− Я, вообще-то, потому тебя и позвал, − признался Киса. – Ты самый пидорский из всех моих знакомых.

− Ай! Вот это сейчас было обидно, − притворно оскорбился Данил. – Я не пидор, я просто люблю секс. Зачем обделять людей? С девчонками я тоже трахаюсь.

Вернее, трахался. Прошедшее время. За последний год он стал таким моногамным, что сам от себя хуел.

Киса только отмахнулся: пизди-пизди, мне голос твой приятен. Снова приуныл и заказал еще водки. Съел соленый помидор, но как-то грустно, будто его принуждали. И заговорил.

Две недели назад в его компании появилась новая сотрудница. Длинноволосая восточная сказка с глазами-вишнями. Белокожая, хрупкая, тонкая, плоская, как доска. На счастье, Кисе нравились маленькие груди. Была в них своя прелесть. Всю понедельничную летучку Киса глазел на незнакомку и представлял, как будет вытряхивать ее из делового костюма. Брючного. С галстуком. Что даже пикантно. Когда собрание закончилось, он подошел представиться. Красотка повернулась к нему. На скуластом аристократическом лице зародилась бледная улыбка.

− Я Тамерлан Учихин, новый замглавы отдела метрологии, − произнесла гурия, призванная кормить в раю виноградом, и протянула Кисе аккуратную руку с длинными пальцами пианиста. – Будем знакомы?

Киса выпал в осадок.

Он надеялся, через пару дней попустит. Все-таки, классическая ситуация «It’s a trap», прямо как из треда на Пикабу. Но легче не становилось. Замглавы отдела метрологии все время крутился рядом. В коллектив он влился подозрительно быстро, потому что был умным, вежливым и деликатным. Однажды Артур, коллега Кисы по отделу, пригласил Тамерлана с ними на бизнес-ланч, и, глядя, как тезка грозного завоевателя ест суп-пюре из тыквы, Киса сдался окончательно. Кто бы не сдался? Тамерлан все еще был длинноволосой восточной сказкой, а то, что он парень… Пикантно, да. Как ебаный галстук с брючным костюмом.

− Ну и что мне делать? – спросил Киса сокрушенно.

− Выеби его, − посоветовал Данил.

Они как раз перешли к распитию второй порции водки. Хотелось то ли спать, то ли виснуть на ком-то. Будучи пьяным, Данил плохо себя контролировал и прекрасно об этом знал. Он лапал всех без разбору и нес чушь активней, чем на трезвую голову, флиртовал направо и налево. С тех пор, как в жизни Данила появился Костя, он старался не нажираться в говнину. Опасался, что натворит хуйни и не вспомнит. Но тут внутренний тормоз подвел: все складывалось чики-бомбони, Костя отпустил потусить без лишних вопросов… От алкоголя в голове стало мягко и гладко. Данил расползся по столу, подсунув руку под щеку, чтобы удобней было лежать.

− Как это, выебать? – возмутился Киса, тоже заметно под мухой. – Тамерлан не такой.

− Ну, бля… Своди его на свидание, а потом выеби. – На этом фантазия Данила приказала долго жить. – А есть у твоего Тамерлана короткая форма имени, или его и дома так зовут?

− Наверное, так и зовут. Только он не мой. – Киса вздохнул.

Чем дольше он пил, тем печальней становился. В какой-то момент Данил решил, если его немедленно не подбодрить, он пойдет домой и повесится от несчастной любви. Или от недотраха. То да се, и к концу второго штофа подоспело охуительное решение – продолжить вечер искрометным походом в клуб. Данил и не помнил, когда в последний раз был в клубе… Вроде, весной, но Костя бы не пустил его туда одного, а сам бы с ним не пошел. Ревнивый ублюдок. От мысли об этом Данил расплылся в похабной улыбке – то, что его ревновали, пиздецки заводило.

В клуб приползли развеселые. Пока ловили мотор на промозглой улице, показалось, что стало отпускать, но вроде нет. Заполировали состояние коктейлями с текилой. Хуй знает, что еще там было, но пошло прямо замечательно. Данил немного подергался на танцполе – какой смысл напрягаться, если дома тебя ждет персональный ебырь с отличным хуем? Потом… потом снизошло озарение. Данил отыскал Кису – того изо всех сил окучивала телка, − и проорал:

− Еба-а-ать! Я знаю, что делать! Добудем тебе твоего Тимура!

− Тамерлана, − поправил Киса.

Телка заскучала от их болтовни и слилась.

Великий план Данила заключался в том, чтобы вызвать ревность. Ну, как ревность. Для начала нужно томно намекнуть, мол, вот, Киса не только по сиськам и пездам. Почему-то реализация великого плана состояла в том, что Данил уселся Кисе на колени. Тому это не понравилось:

− Свали нахуй, а? – Он подергал ногами, чтобы стряхнуть Данила, но не тут-то было.

− Да ладно те, все будет заебись… Че ты как целка?! – К тому времени Данила конкретно развезло. Он где-то потерял футболку – снял, когда танцевал, и не помнил, где оставил. Отыскать ее в мельтешении тел не получалось. Свет то вспыхивал, то гас, а у Данила, как назло, началась та хуйня со зрением, когда все вокруг и без стробоскопа напоминает череду плохо смонтированных кадров. – Дай мне мобилу! А, пох, сделаю на свою и перешлю…

Выковыривая смартфон из узкого кармана джинсов, он чуть не сверзился с Кисиных коленей и обхватил того за шею для надежности.

− Ну че ты как неродной? Давай, блядь, обними меня, что ли?

− Нахуя мне тебя обнимать? – сопротивлялся Киса. – Ты мне не нравишься.

− Нравлюсь, не нравлюсь… Вот тебе не посрать ли? – Проявив инициативу, Данил привалился к приятелю, сделал самое блядское лицо, на какое был способен, отвел руку с мобилой и забацал селфи, смазанное и уебищное. – Так. Замри. Света не хватает…

В фотографии он был не силен, и вторая попытка ненамного превзошла первую. Если изо всех сил напрячься, удавалось разглядеть двух ебланов, сидящих в обнимку. Один был поприличней и в толстовке, другой – в дюбелину и с голыми сосками.

− Ладненько… − пробормотал Данил. – Щас скину тебе… Отправишь своему…

Он кое-как открыл ватсап и отправил фотку… Почему-то казалось, что последним он переписывался с Кисой, но диалог, в который прилетел его смазанный шедевр, был озаглавлен «Костя». Озадаченный Данил перечитал сообщения. Это требовало усилий и стойкости – хуйня со зрением не проходила.

«хлеб закончился купишь мне ритер спорт каторый с ромом 19:47

Возьму «Сударушку» с орехами по акции. 20:11»

Блядь. Диалог и правда был с Костей. Который сейчас наверняка мирно спал и был чертовски не рад проснуться от звука уведомления.

«упс нем тбе», − напечатал Данил быстро, как мог, и успокоился. Он хотел добавить какую-нибудь фигню типа «Сладких снов» или «Мечтаю о твоем хуе», но Костя бы не оценил его самодеятельность в три часа ночи и только сильнее взбесился. Затем Данил скинул фотку куда надо – айфон Кисы мяукнул, приняв сообщение. Его хозяин скривился, увидев снимок.

− На хер мне это? Такое приличным людям не показывают.

− Ну а я вот не приличный! – заржал Данил.

− Ты нет, а Тамерлан да, − подвел итог расстроенный Киса.

В честь этого они выпили по горящему шоту, а следом по второму. После Киса объявил, что собирается домой. Вызвали такси, но очередность пунктов назначения выставили криво, поэтому первым делом поехали к Данилу, на просеку. В машине стало безжалостно вырубать. Данил даже заснул минут на десять, привалившись виском к боковому стеклу. Киса растолкал его:

− Эй, на выход.

Данил выполз из машины. Такси заехало не с той стороны дома и встало у шлагбаума, оттуда до нужного подъезда было пиздовать и пиздовать. Ключи упорно не находились. Данил было подумал, что проебал их, как футболку, но те в конце концов обнаружились в нагрудном кармане куртки. Он кое-как открыл подъездную дверь, миновал консьержа – тот давно спал, − доехал на лифте до своего этажа… Сунул ключ в замочную скважину, но что-то не заладилось. Ключ встрял боком, ни туда, ни сюда. Сколько Данил ни упорствовал, провернуть его не получалось. Пришлось прибегнуть к последней мере и позвонить в звонок.

Как ни странно, ответа не последовало. Данил моргнул и позвонил снова, длинно и настойчиво. Снова по нулям. Данил покачал головой. Постучал. Нет ответа. Ни хера не понимающий Данил со всей силы саданул кулаком в дверь, но та была металлической, а вот рука – нет. Сквозь алкогольную муть в усталый мозг прорвался сигнал боли. Переборщил.

− Костя-а! − позвал Данил на пробу, глядя на дверь с подозрением. Вроде бы правильная. Вроде бы. – Кость, блядь, впусти, мне плохо!

Конец фразы стал открытием и для него самого, но плохо было вполне реально. На мгновение воздух сгустился, перед глазами замелькали разноцветные мухи. Данила окунуло то ли в жар, то ли в холод, он схватился за стену, и его вырвало горько-сладким. Вытерев рот, он вновь посмотрел на дверь. Та выглядела очень знакомо – точь-в-точь дверь Кости. Но если он не открывал, то, наверное, это чья-то другая дверь. Может, Данил перепутал этаж? Или дом?

Сил выяснять, где он, совсем не осталось. После рвоты словно бы отпустило, но дурнота быстро вернулась. Захотелось на воздух… Подышать. Покурить.

Данил ввалился в лифт, едва осознавая себя, спустился вниз. Выбрался на улицу. Там, на холоде, ему полегчало. Желудок больше не просился наружу. Данил достал мобилу, набрал Кису. Тот, скорее всего, уже был на подъезде к своему дому.

− Кис, забери меня, а?

− Тебя что, не пускают? – хохотнула трубка.

− Я это… заблудился. Блядь, не знаю. Забери меня, тут пиздец как холодно, я в душе не ебу, где я…

− А где ты?

Хороший вопрос. Дом выглядел как дом Кости. Закрытый двор, парковка, напонтованные иномарки, камеры на каждом подъезде… Вот это все.

− Там, где ты меня оставил.

− А… Ну оки…

Киса сбросил звонок. Данил уселся на лавку у подъезда и вроде как задремал. Пришел в себя, когда труба завибрировала в кармане. Киса вернулся – все с тем же водителем. Данил с облегчением залез в салон. По крайней мере, смерть от переохлаждения ему больше не грозила.

Выспавшись у друга, Данил написал Косте: «скоро буду не скучай», − глотнул кофе для рывка и поехал домой на маршрутке. Костя не торопился с ответом. Что странно, сообщения до сих пор висели непрочитанными. Данил почувствовал укол обиды: он пропал на полсуток, а его мужик даже не интересуется, как он. Что за бесчувственная скотина…

Похмелье так до конца и не прошло. Мысли о еде заставляли кривиться, тошнота то наплывала, то откатывала. Хотелось упасть на диван, свернуться клубочком, положив голову на Костины колени, и устроить марафон киношлака вроде «Американских пирогов», чтобы проваливаться в дремоту, просыпаться и понимать, что ничего не пропустил.

Данил сошел на своей остановке, пересек зеленую зону посреди Ново-Садовой (сейчас она была какой угодно, только не зеленой), добрался до конца частного сектора и свернул к Костиному дому. На входе в подъезд у него случился почти вьетнамский флешбек: в красках вспомнилось, как он шароебился тут в ночи. Эх, кажись, Данил блеванул на чей-то порог… Зашквар. Нормальный человек бы смутился, но Данила ситуация порядком развеселила. Он хихикнул под нос − и тут был остановлен хмурым дедом-консьержем.

− В сто вторую? – осведомился тот.

За минувшие месяцы все консьержи успели выучить Данилову рожу, а поначалу каждый раз, как он приходил, приставали: куда, к кому. Да блядь! В квартире установлен домофон, нахрена эти расспросы? Может, еще паспорт показать и в журнал посещений записаться?

− Да, я там живу, − буркнул Данил не особо вежливо и зашагал к лифтам, но дед его догнал.

− Больше нет.

− Че? – Данил реально не отдуплял, чего этот старик до него доебался.

− Ниче, − передразнил дед. – Коробку свою забери, а то я твой хлам на помойку выкину.

− Какую коробку? – не понял Данил. Надо было дойти до лифта и просто уехать, а не разводить светские беседы, но деда, перегородившего проход, легче было перепрыгнуть, чем обойти.

− Свою, − повторил он упрямо и жестом пригласил Данила пройти к его каморке.

Коробка – огромная, из-под микроволновки – заняла все свободное пространство от дивана до стола, за которым консьерж ел и сортировал счета от домоуправления. В нее свалили непонятный хлам, и Данил собрался было возмутиться, что это за дерьмо, когда признал в тряпке наверху свои штаны GAS.

− Так… − выдал он обескураженно. – Это вообще откуда?

− Константин Александрович принес.

− Ну да… А нахуя? Он это вам отдает или че? – Мозг работал на холостых оборотах, и Данил в отчаянии поскреб затылок, чтобы горшочек наконец принялся варить. – Я поднимусь и спрошу…

Дед-консьерж посмотрел на него, как на дурака.

− Не надо никуда подниматься. Забирай.

Данил поморщился. Дед, наверно, выжил из ума. Не стоило с ним пиздеть, надо было идти домой и болеть там… Нет, история со штанами невъебенно загадочная, но для нее как-то совсем не время.

На этой ноте Данил развернулся к лифтам.

− Попробуешь подняться наверх – вызову полицию, − пригрозил дед. – У меня тут тревожная кнопка… Не велено тебя пускать.

− Че?

− Забирай, говорю, коробку, и вали. Константин Александрович так распорядился.

− Бля, старик, ты совсем ошизел, − поделился мыслями Данил, но коробку взял. Мало ли, что с его штанами сделают. – Я расскажу Косте, он тебя уроет. Пиздец. Ну ваще…

Наверно, все-таки не стоило брать дополнительный груз, без него бы удалось как-нибудь просочиться к лестнице. С громоздкой микроволновочной коробкой не побегаешь. Раз наверх не пускали, Данил выполз на улицу. Пристроил коробку на лавку, достал мобилу. Набрал Костю.

Аппарат вызываемого абонента был выключен или находился вне зоны действия сети.

Данил потер подбородок. Набрал Костю снова, с тем же результатом. Проверил сообщения, которые отправил до этого. Они висели, как и раньше, не прочитанные.

Так. Та-а-а-ак.

Данил вновь позвонил Косте, хотя в его несчастном похмельном мозгу начало оформляться некое понимание происходящего. Ответа по-прежнему не было, а значит… Костя отправил его в тотальный игнор. Или, хуже того, добавил в черный список. Знать бы еще, за что. Данил вел себя примерно – не изменял, на других не заглядывался, по тусовкам не мотался, не считая вчерашнего дня… Точно. Это потому, что он вчера слинял в бар с Кисой? Ну так это ж Киса. С чего бы Косте психовать из-за него?

В искренней задумчивости Данил открыл переписку с Костей. Вот, вчера все было нормально. Болтали про шоколад. Никакой хуйни. Потом… Данилу на глаза попалась угашенная фотка из клуба. Он-то знал, что на ней ничего особенного не происходило, но Костя… Допустим, Костя мог что-то надумать. Потому что Данил без футболки. И обнимается с каким-то левым мужиком. Сидя у него на коленях…

Определенно, Косте бы такое не понравилось. Он собственник.

Короче. Данил отправил среди ночи это злоебучее фото и добавил: ой, не тебе, завали хлебало. Как-то нехорошо. Пиздец как нехорошо. Видимо, Костя из-за этого обиделся. Но мог бы, например, не обижаться, а набрать Данила и спросить прямо: «Ты там с другим трахаешься или что?» Данил бы сказал, нет, хочу только тебя, и все бы стало заебись… А не вот так.

Теперь, наверное, поздно оправдываться. Или нет?

«ты все неправильно понял», − напечатал Данил на случай, если Костя соизволит прочитать его послания.

Подумал и добавил: «это ж киса! сидеть на нем как на деване». Слабовато.

«прости меня».

«ты миня простишь?»

По-прежнему ноль реакции.

«я хочу только тибя правда блядь ну что мне сделать штобы ты поверил а?»

«Кость».

«ебаный нахуй ты дабавил меня в черный список?»

«я люблю тебя мудила конченный блядь че с тобой не так???????»

«сука сууууукаапп ссукабл».

Последние сообщения Данил писал не потому, что надеялся на ответ, а потому, что мог. Только это, собственно, он теперь и мог. У него остались ключи от Костиной квартиры, но если тот был настроен серьезно, мог и замки сменить. Плюс, вход в подъезд охраняли злобные консьержи. Вот у кого служба и опасна, и трудна.

Данил приуныл. Сладкие мечты о том, как он просрет остаток субботы на диване с Костей в обнимку, растаяли, оставив странное чувство подмены. Будто это не реальность… Это не могло быть реальностью. Нет, это бред! Костя… он не такой. Он бы не выбросил Данила на улицу, словно шавку. Ведь не выбросил бы, да? Ну мало ли, решил, что Данил за его спиной скачет на любом доступном хуе… Глупость.

Чувствуя себя раздавленным, Данил опустился на лавку рядом с коробкой, обхватил плечи руками. Он дрожал от злости, холода и потрясения. Данил мог сколько угодно кипятиться, но он не был настолько туп, чтобы не понимать, как работает Костин мозг. Разумеется, Костя бы не стал ничего терпеть, и прощать бы не стал. Он человек конкретный. Заподозрил неладное – вычеркнул из жизни. Психологи из телека называют это «проблемы с доверием». и у Кости они сто пудов есть. А может, ему только нужен был повод. Может, он давно хотел избавиться от Данила, потому что, будем честны, нахуя он ему? Да Костя, точнее, Константин Александрович мог иметь по десять таких Данилов в неделю и не повторяться. Деньги при нем, статус, красивый толстый член, как в лучшем порно, − и тот на месте.

Что теперь делать, было неясно. В голове образовалась какая-то мешанина, которую Данилу оказалось не под силу разгрести. Не прямо сейчас. Он пожевал губу в растерянности. Связался с Кисой в который раз, попросился к нему. Судя по голосу, тот не особенно обрадовался, но приехать все равно разрешил – «ненадолго». Данил с трудом поднял коробку, в которую Костя запихнул его вещи, обогнул дом и встал под Костиным балконом.

Он не лелеял особых надежд. Восьмой этаж, крепкие двойные стеклопакеты… Возможно, стоило выносить в себе боль и ярость, обкатать со всех сторон, вырастить до размеров небольшой планеты, вернуться с темнотой, принести краску, кисти и сложить огромные буквы на асфальте в надпись: «КОСТЯ ХУЙ». Да только никто бы не понял, о каком Косте речь. Никто не звал так уважаемого Константина Александровича Штерна, кроме Данила, а писать «КОНСТАНТИН АЛЕКСАНДРОВИЧ ХУЙ» долго и тупо. И смешно, да, самую малость.

Поэтому Данил набрал в легкие побольше воздуха и проорал изо всех сил:

− СУКА ТЫ, КОСТЯ!!!!! НУ И ЕБИСЬ САМ С СОБОЙ!

Стало чуть лучше. Ненадолго. Минуты на три. Никто не высунулся из окна и не обматерил, даже соседи. Мир повернулся к Данилу задом, почтя за лучшее его не замечать.

После этого Данил обретался у Кисы в однушке-студии, дизайн которой разработала для него бывшая. Там нашлось место и для рабочей зоны, и для зоны отдыха. Повсюду стояли белые шкафы-перегородки и зеркала, у королевской двуспальной кровати валялась шкура поверженного зверя из «Икеи». Однако, несмотря на все хитровыебанные трюки по увеличению зрительного пространства, в этой квартире мог с комфортом разместиться только один человек. Киса припер для Данила кушетку и поставил в «рабочей» зоне. Спать приходилось наполовину под компьютерным столом. Вскоре выплыли и другие проблемы. Киса невероятно, просто чудовищно храпел, и Данил мысленно посочувствовал его зазнобе.

Первый день совместного проживания всецело посвятили алкогольному делирию, а на второй Киса открыл, что Данил жрет его еду, и поднял бучу по этому поводу. Ладно, отчасти его недовольство можно было понять – Данил много ел. Но Костю, например, этот факт не смущал, хоть он был тем еще жадиной.

− Сходи в магаз! – распорядился Киса вечером в воскресенье, отняв у Данила банку с остатками маринованных огурцов. – Мне тебя не прокормить.

Данил повозникал для порядка, но сходил. Что сказать, с Костей все было проще. За продукты он всегда расплачивался сам, а Данил мог брать, что хотел. Хоть лангустинов, хоть говяжью вырезку премиум-класса по пять тысяч за килограмм. Если он совсем терял берега, Костя ворчал, конечно, но и только. Не стоило говорить, что к услугам Данила была любая приличная доставка в городе – хавай пиццу и суши, сколько влезет.

С тех пор все круто изменилось. В первый свой сольный поход по супермаркету Данил еще не до конца осознал тяжесть ситуации. По старинке, не задумываясь, он схватил какие-то пресервы, приличное пиво и огромный «Сникерс», после чего отвалил на кассе невозможную сумму. Тут ему стало страшно: денег на карте осталось не больно много, а на повестке дня стоял вопрос с квартирой. С Костей было охуенно удобно – у него своя жилплощадь, за которую он же и платил. И личный транспорт! Гелик, в котором Данилу так нравилось ебаться. Как-то летом, когда они возвращались впотьмах со спонтанной вылазки на природу и ехали вдоль лесного массива, Костя остановился у обочины, заглушил мотор, расстегнул на Даниле джинсы и принялся ему отсасывать, забирая глубоко в горло. Никаких объяснений, одни голые действия. К тому времени стемнело, и в салоне свет не горел, но трасса была оживленная, на самом въезде в город. Данила не беспокоили проносящиеся мимо автомобили и всполохи фар, но когда Костину тачку обогнули медленные полудохлые велосипедисты с рюкзаками, все в животе восхитительно и тревожно перевернулось от мысли, что их застукают. Не застукали. Велосипедисты настолько замучились крутить колеса, что тихо попилили дальше.

Где теперь те чудные дни? Будет ли Костя так же старательно сосать новому мальчику? Придя от собственных мыслей и прилагающихся к ним картинок в неописуемую ярость, Данил обзавелся бутылкой мерзотной водки. Киса отказался разделить ее с ним, и Данил налакался в одиночку. Полночи он обнимался с унитазом (прощайте, пресервы и «Сникерс»), а в понедельник предсказуемо страдал. Запихнуть в себя еду не получалось. Один ее запах провоцировал рвотные позывы. Данил с утра до вечера хлебал водичку и успокаивал себя: экономия! На работе было особенно погано. Повсюду воняло кофе и чем-то сладким, да так, что хотелось удавиться.

− Отравился печенькой? – поинтересовалась Катя, коллега-бариста. По ее тону не удавалось догадаться, шутит она, издевается или сопереживает. Катя была как Чак Норрис – Чак Норрис с синими волосами, пирсингом под нижней губой и каноничным абсолютно бесстрастным лицом. Все, что Данил о ней знал, − то, что она по образованию библиотекарь, не ест мясо и встречается с рыжим чуваком, в котором столько же металлолома, сколько в мыле «Дав» увлажняющего крема.

− Отравился водкой, − честно сказал Данил и затих в углу, прикрыв лицо рукой. Сдохнуть бы.

Мало-помалу он сумел привести мозги в порядок. Немного. Совсем чуть-чуть. От стресса у Данила начались приходы: он с трудом засыпал, видел сны о былом, успокаивался – и выпадал в предательское настоящее, где никому не был нужен. Мешки под глазами расползались все дальше, будто Данил синячил, не переставая. Он бы с удовольствием, конечно, если бы не работа и учеба. Последний год бакалавриата – не хухры-мухры, а Данил и без того не ходил у преподов в любимчиках. Скорее, наоборот. Одногруппники до сих пор поражались, как его вообще угораздило попасть на очку по программе «Газоснабжение и вентиляция», если он на хую вертел всю эту учебу. Данил им не рассказывал, как задрачивался, чтобы поступить. Это была его вторая попытка – сразу после выпуска он со свистом пролетел, потому что забил на все и гамал в «Доту», когда остальные корпели над книгами. Его ничто не ебало, пока впереди не забрезжил военкомат и юность в сапогах. Данил знал, в армию нельзя. Там с такими, как он, ничего хорошего не случается. Следовало что-то предпринять, и срочно. Так что он организовал себе перелом руки и предстал перед комиссией с гипсом и справкой из травмпункта. От осеннего призыва удалось откосить. Вот только отмаза не прокатила бы во второй раз. Осознав это, Данил приступил к подготовке, худо-бедно наскреб проходные баллы и поступил в вуз с военной кафедрой. Он любил играть в лошка, но мог пораскинуть мозгами, если надо.

Ко второму походу в супермаркет – тому самому, который состоялся на пятый день жизни с Кисой, − Данил примирился с бедностью. Делал покупки с умом, экономил как мог. В придачу к кильке и шпротам он набрал скучных макарон, бульонного концентрата и прочей хуйни, вознаградил себя, как хорошего мальчика, двумя творожными сырками и пакетом печенья. До смерти хотелось чего-то мясного, но все, что он мог позволить, не внушало доверия. Данил приказал себе: держись. Ну, правда, чего разнылся? Все его детство так и барахтались. Матери вечно не хватало до получки. На последней неделе перед зарплатой она изгалялась вовсю, лишь бы не помереть с голода, а воспитание и бескрайняя набожность не давали ей занять денег у подруг или соседей. Данил в те дни не знал нормальной еды. Ему казалось, обычный йогурт с фруктами – это манна небесная. Забавно, учитывая, что сейчас он йогурты не любил.

Расплатившись, Данил поволок пакеты к Кисе. На улице пахло сыростью и гнилыми листьями. Недавно прошел дождь. В такую погоду хотелось сидеть в тепле, пить чай с ромом, трахаться под одеялком, принимать вместе ванну… У Кости была чудесная двухместная ванна. Настолько двухместная, что вдвоем они, высокие и вполне себе мускулистые, прекрасно там помещались. А устраивать в той ванне заплывы в одиночку – чистый кайф. Раньше Данил предпочитал душ, но это потому, что в материнском доме и в Димочкиной бетонной панельке стояли какие-то пиздоблядские тазы, куда не удавалось разом запихнуть жопу, колени и плечи. Что-то обязательно торчало наружу.

После знакомства с Костей Данил многое подверг переоценке.

Выходивший из подъезда парень удачно избавил от необходимости звонить в домофон. Темный и вонючий лифт – не то, что в Костином доме, где даже зеркало было! – доставил Данила на пятый этаж. После минутной заминки он сориентировался в непростой системе звонков и ткнул в нужный. За толстой синей дверью прогудело, раздались приглушенные голоса. Киса, что ли, по телефону пиздел…

Наконец Данилу открыли. Киса оккупировал дверной проем, явно намеренный никого не впускать и не выпускать. Позади, на входе в тускло освещенную прихожую, маячил нерусский тип в костюме. В сравнении с рослым накачанным Кисой этот казался коротышкой. На восточную принцессу он походил мало, а на потомка великого рода Тимуридов − весьма и весьма.

Когда Данил отчаливал в «Пятерочку», Киса сидел дома один и смотрел какое-то говно по «Нетфликсу», потому что купил подписку. Шустрые, а.

− Приветики! – Данил захрустел пакетами. – Ты, должно быть, Тамерлан. – Эту часть реплики он сдобрил широкой развязной улыбкой. Почему? А почему бы и нет. Не то чтобы он хотел закрутить с Тамерланом. Это Киса любит, когда ему кто-то в пупок дышит, а Данил и сам не прочь подышать в пупок. Или ниже.

− Здравствуйте, − отозвался Тамерлан и уточнил с оттенком удивления: − Мы знакомы?

− Меня зовут Данил. Третьяковский, как галерея. Вот, теперь знакомы.

Киса послал Данилу страшный взгляд, сулящий все кары египетские. Затем добавил елейно:

− Тамерлан, тут мой друг занес кое-что… Не подождете на кухне? Я скоро освобожусь.

− Конечно, − Тамерлан покорно удалился.

Данила в кои-то веки запустили в прихожую, и он, воспользовавшись случаем, избавился от пакетов. Те нихуево так врезались в руки. От тонких, практически острых лямок на пальцах остались красные следы.

− Блядь, умеешь ты выбрать время, − зашептал Киса. – Чего тебе?

− Я тут живу, вообще-то, − напомнил Данил, понизив голос, но у него плохо выходило быть тихим.

− Вот именно! Если и дальше продолжится в том же духе, у меня с Тамерланом ничего не выгорит.

− И че мне теперь, раствориться в воздухе? Я, блядь, собирался пожрать. Кильку купил!

Последний аргумент не произвел на Кису впечатления. Он бросил беглый взгляд в сторону кухни – пытался оценить, разобрала ли его драгоценная краса хоть что-то из этой перебранки полушепотом, − после чего повернулся к Данилу с крайне сосредоточенным лицом:

− Дам пятьсот рублей, если уйдешь на час.

− Тысяча – и меня не будет все два.

− Ты погляди, какой резкий, − хмыкнул Киса, но согласился и поплелся за смартфоном. Вернувшись, предупредил: − Кину на «Сбер». И подыщи жилье, в конце концов. А то уже, блин, реально…

Данил уловил посыл.

− Все, понял. Завтра свалю, только не бухти. И это… давай, въебашь ему по полной!

Слова поддержки не пришлись Кисе по вкусу, и он выставил Данила за порог. Ну и хуй с ним. Чем развлекать себя два часа, Данил решительно не представлял. Он разжился дополнительной тысячей – та как раз успела дойти, − но легче от этого не становилось. Хотелось бухать, а с нынешними финансами не побухаешь. И жрать хотелось. Данил прикинул, где бы поесть бюджетно и в приличном месте… Как-то так выходило, что нигде.

У трамвайной остановки сиял и лучился лоток с шаурмой. Рядом продавали цветы для тех, кто торопился на блядки. Цветы Данилу были ни к чему, а на шаурму не хватало налички. Зато в том же лотке, откуда на весь квартал благоухало перевернутой куриной пирамидой, имелись чебуреки и пирожки с капустой. Обшарив карманы, Данил кое-как насобирал золотом и серебром на чебурек и чай. Поздним прохожим, наверное, забавно было наблюдать, как парень в куртке Puma и джинсах Levi’s, высунув язык, отсчитывает по рублю у какого-то затрапезного киоска. Но бедные, как известно, не выбирают. Получив вожделенный целлофановый пакет – только из микроволновки – и полный кипятка стаканчик, который больно и попросту опасно было держать в руках, Данил приткнулся сбоку и торопливо поел, обжигаясь и сопя. От горячего потекло из носа. Чебурек успел заветриться, а разогревание превратило его в мягкий, разбухший от масла и мясного сока ком теста. И лука в него напихали до пизды. Данил некстати вспомнил, что Костя ненавидел лук люто и непримиримо. Из принципа не добавлял его при готовке, и в ресторане всегда просил, чтобы лук не клали. Если только не зеленый, зеленый можно. Хуй знает, почему. Выясни Костя, что Данил сейчас с аппетитом наворачивал, − несомненно скривился бы, как мог только он.

Наесться одиноким чебуреком, естественно, не получилось, но стало не так грустно, что ли. Данил проверил время на мобиле. Осталось побродить где-то… час и сорок пять минут. Долбанный Киса. К остановке, дребезжа, подвалил трамвай, пятерка, и Данил, кинув в мусорку стаканчик с остатками горького чая, подумал: а почему бы, собственно, и нет? И залез в трамвай. Тот шел в депо на Поляне. Можно было доехать до Загородного парка. Поздним вечером он пользовался популярностью разве что у бухих подростков да совсем отбитых парочек. Часть парка, которая выходила к склону у Волги, была плохо освещена, и асфальтовых дорожек там не проложили, но Данил любил ее сильнее всего. Сейчас шансы найти в ней неприятности на свою задницу были зашкаливающе высоки. Подумалось: если какие-нибудь старики с внуками найдут поутру холодный труп в кустах, будет очаровательно. О Даниле напишут в газетах. Убит. Может, даже изнасилован. Зверски! Костя, на беду, не читал газет, но бабки-уборщицы в его клинике обязательно читали. Данил закусил губу, скрывая мстительную улыбку.

Он, как и собирался, сошел у Загородного, добрался до входа, однако ночной покой парка его не прельстил. Начал накрапывать дождь. Руки стали мерзнуть сильнее, чем раньше. Данил покачал головой, сказал смерти «Не сегодня» и побрел вперед по Новосаду, мимо отелей и частных домов. Его мысли напоминали калейдоскоп: одни и те же кусочки складывались в новых комбинациях. Универ. Долги. Квартира. Работа. Костя. Квартира. Деньги. Еда. Мать. Костя. Работа. Квартира. Костя…

Свою ошибку в выборе маршрута Данил осознал, когда ноги вынесли его прямо к Костиному дому. Поначалу он хотел пройти мимо, гордо и независимо, но ноги творили, что хотели. Так Данил оказался в до боли знакомом дворе. Тачки, запаркованные тут, он знал наперечет. Особенно ему нравилась новая L200 с тигровым узором – не потому, что красивая, а потому что лучше всех запоминалась. Данил дошел почти до самого шлагбаума с другой стороны, проверил – черного гелика не было. Значит, Костя еще не вернулся с работы. Хотя какая работа? Время − почти десять, Косте через полчаса спать ложиться. Данил нахмурился недовольно. Никак склеил кого-то и трахает, перегнув через спинку переднего сидения. Данила он так трахал, а потом возил гелик в автосервис, подтянуть у сидения болты.

Можно было посидеть на улице и дождаться этого героя-любовника. Лавка у подъезда располагалась не под открытым небом, а под навесом, дождем ее не намочило. С другой стороны, сообразил Данил, зачем ему сидеть на улице и мерзнуть, когда можно не сидеть? Ключи от Костиной квартиры все еще при нем. Хотя если Костя сменил замки, зайти не получится. Тут, как говорится, не попробуешь – не узнаешь. Данил в красках представил, как Костя, ебаный изменник и предатель, возвращается домой, а там сидит он в роковой позе и заявляет дерзко: «Избавиться от меня хотел? А вот хуй тебе!».

Голос разума, тонкий и неказистый, затянул: «Может, не надо?», − как делал ежедневно, когда Данил открывал переписку с Костей. Обычно с этим радостным моментом удавалось дотянуть до ночи. Утром был универ, днем – кофейня, вечером еще какая-то хрень, а вот к одиннадцати дела заканчивались, и Данил оказывался предоставлен себе. Тогда становилось особенно тоскливо. Данил мучился, метался, взвешивал «за» и «против», но в какой-то момент чаша его терпения переполнялась, и он начинал лихорадочно строчить Косте. Единственное разнообразие в этих посланиях заключалось в порядке оскорблений и просьб вернуться. Бывали дни «ты мудила конченый» и «бля я так скучаю просто пиздец», бывали дни «кость вот ты нормально спишь потому што я нет» и «сучья падла свой хуй себе в жопу засунь». Упитый в зюзю Данил считал, что имеет полное право не ждать до ночи. В субботу и воскресенье, когда он не просыхал, многострадальный диалог засыпало тоннами бессвязной херни. Ее, конечно, оставили без ответа, как и все вечерние откровения.

Данил помялся немного у подъезда, соображая, как лучше поступить. Сомнения длились недолго: дождь усилился, порывы ветра с реки пробирали до костей. Куртка Puma выглядела стильно-модно-молодежно, а толку от нее было мало. Данил забыл надеть вниз свитер. Все шерстяное ему кололось, да и нахера оно было нужно, если в гелике, чуть похолодало, работала печка.

В конце концов, гадкая осенняя сырость победила. Данил приложил к двери подъезда магнитный ключ. Зашел. До этого теплилась невнятная надежда, что сегодня дежурит кто-то другой, но она разбилась о реальность и злобную морду давешнего деда. Тот, едва завидев Данила, высунулся из своей каморки:

− Снова ты? Я тебе сказал не приходить сюда! Попрешь наверх – все, вызываю полицию…

Что сказать, не подфартило.

− Да я не это… − промычал Данил, чтобы ему, чего доброго, не отвесили пиздюлей. – Не надо, блядь, полицию. Я спросить зашел.

Дед посмотрел внимательно поверх очков. Такие, как он, пиздеж за версту чуяли.

Данил вздохнул:

− Скажите хоть, Костя себе кого-то завел?

− Кого? – Кустистые брови консьержа зашевелились. Он, видимо, не до конца понял, о чем речь.

− Ну… Не знаю. Пацана?

− Кобеля? – уточнил дед.

Данил закатил глаза:

− Да Костя, блядь, сам кобель. − Консьерж никак не отреагировал на это заявление, и он добавил: − Ну, или девку. Сучку какую-нибудь.

− С суками трудно, забеременеть могут, − заявил дед глубокомысленно. – Детей потом раздавать придется… Но это ничего, я могу взять одного. У меня дача на Управе, охранять будет.

Данил по жизни был из тех, кто за словом в карман не лез, но тут он подвис. Дед истолковал его тупняк по-своему:

− А руки у тебя чего красные? Замерз? Чаю хочешь?

Это было неожиданно.

− Да не, спасиб… − ответил Данил, запоздало сообразив: если он будет гонять чаи с полоумным стариканом, то и до прихода Кости доскрипит. «Если тот сегодня вернется, конечно», − мрачно добавил он про себя. – Хотя знаете…

Консьерж вернулся в каморку, щелкнул кнопкой на электрочайнике. Достал из загашника кружку с рекламой какой-то компании:

− Ты не бойся, это запасная. Мытая.

− Я и не боюсь. – Данил переступил с ноги на ногу.

− У меня тут чай в ассортименте. Вот, гляди, «Принцесса Нури» с лимоном, с черной смородиной, а это «Гринфилд» − обычный, без ничего.

Данилу вдруг стало невыносимо. Непонятно, хорошо или плохо, но невыносимо. И дед его больше не гнал, и подъезд был до боли знакомым. Костя мог прийти с минуты на минуту. От всего разом голова пухла.

− Мне с лимоном. Я это… думал, вы уебан конченный, а вы мне чай… Бля, стремно как-то.

Дед фыркнул, будто чихнул:

− Ты ко мне по-человечески, и я к тебе по-человечески. Пока наверх не ломишься, я против тебя ничего не имею. Мое дело нехитрое: господа распоряжаются, я выполняю. А чего вы там с Константином Александровичем не поделили, это ваши проблемы.

Чайник закипел. Дед сунул в руки кружку, от которой валил пар с синтетическим цитрусовым ароматом. Язык до сих пор побаливал после огненного чая из лотка на остановке, так что Данил забрал кружку, но пить повременил.

− Скучно вам здесь, наверное.

− Некогда мне скучать, − отрезал дед категорично. – У меня здесь телевизор! И целая куча прощелыг вроде тебя. Все ходят, хотят чего-то… Газовщиками притворяются.

− Я не притворяюсь, − обиделся Данил. – Я и так почти газовщик.

Консьерж ему не поверил.

− Давай, пей скорей свой чай. В половину одиннадцатого я закрываюсь.

− А… − сник Данил и принялся аккуратно прихлебывать адски горячее пойло. Язык заныл с новой силой, ему вторило обожженное небо. Но в этой боли было что-то бодрящее. Напоминание: «Ты жив». Не все потеряно. Вон, и дед оказался не таким отмороженным, как показалось сначала…

Только Костя все не возвращался.

Данила охватила секундная паника: вдруг что случилось? А если Костя въебался куда-то на гелике? Да нет, с чего бы. Водил он осторожно, правила соблюдал, за рулем по телефону не балакал. Ничего с ним не случилось, просто где-то загулял… Данил выпил еще чаю для проформы, поблагодарил деда, которому не терпелось поскорее уединиться в каморке с телеком, и собрался уходить.

− Скажете Косте, что я тут был? – полюбопытствовал он напоследок.

Консьерж, приготовившийся было закрыться на ночь, выглянул в щелку:

− А надо?

− Да нет, наверное. Не надо.

К Кисе Данил вернулся в крайне хуевом настроении. От бесконечных чаев приспичило поссать, а трамвай, как назло, еле полз. Но у Кисы, похоже, дела обстояли не лучше. Впустив друга, он устремился на кухню, где его ждала ополовиненная бутыль «Бакарди» и попка полусухого лимона – то ли закуска, то ли немой слушатель.

− А ляля твой где? – проявил интерес Данил. Разве что поссал сперва, а то было совсем невмоготу. – Ты его трахнул?

− Он по работе приезжал.

− Ага. Понятно. Ну так ты его трахнул?

Киса посмотрел на Данила, как на умственно отсталого. Тот хотел оскорбиться, но ром выглядел и пах очень уж завлекательно. Не то что ебучая водка, одинаково плохая и на входе, и на выходе.

− Можно с тобой посидеть? – спросил Данил заискивающе. Напоролся на хмурый взгляд Кисы, конкретизировал: − Я бухать буду. Молча.

− Ну, если молча… − протянул Киса, хотя по голосу было понятно – не поверил.

Данил взял с полки стакан, щедро плеснул в него, поискал в холодильнике, чем разбавить. Колы не оказалось, только сраный апельсиновый сок хуй пойми какой давности. Ладно, сгодится. Какое-то время Данил цедил получившийся коктейль, пытаясь уловить в нем нотку плесени. Соку доверия не было.

Потом душа поэта не вынесла. Стакан с оранжевой бурдой громко опустился на стол.

− Короче, слушай…


	2. Мелкое говно

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Имена персонажей русифицированы: Хидан – Данил Третьяковский; Какузу – Константин Александрович Штерн; Кисаме Хошигаки – Иван «Киса» Акулов; Итачи Учиха – Тамерлан Учихин; Дейдара – Димочка; Сасори – Саша; Конан и Пейн – Катя и Петя; Хаширама Сенджу и его жена Мито – Хашим и Мила; Орочимару – Роман Дмитриевич Чимаров.

Слухи о том, что «Константин Александрович зверствует», расползались быстро. К концу понедельника медсестры, уборщицы и даже тихая белобрысая ортодонтша шарахались от Константина в коридорах, а во вторник, в обед, когда он заглянул в местную кулинарию, продавщица изо всех сил старалась не смотреть ему в глаза. Вот, значит, докуда донеслась людская молва. Константин взял салат, рагу, какую-то булку, рявкнул «Естественно», когда выяснилось, что терминал для карт не работает, и скрупулезно отсчитал стоимость обеда. Он давно дал себе зарок брать еду из дома – и дешевле, и полезней. А то салат наполовину состоит из майонеза, где это видано? И лука в нем столько, что проще повеситься, чем выполоскать запах изо рта. Но настроения готовить не было. Настроения ни на что не было – ну, может, только бить ебала… Но чьи? Данила бы Константин в жизни не тронул. Тот, конечно, не стеклянный, и прямо-таки напрашивался подчас, чтобы ему отвесили по жопе, но врезать по лицу, всерьез и до крови… Нет. А вот здоровяку, с которым он тискался, Константин бы чистил рожу с удовольствием, долго и обстоятельно. Стоило представить, как Данил тащит эту громадину в туалет, жмется к нему, вытаскивает из ширинки его хуй, как глаза застилала кровавая пелена. На работе Константин худо-бедно держался и ничего не представлял, но один шаг за порог клиники, и больная фантазия принималась за свое.

Константин понимал: глупо это. Глупо злиться, глупо представлять акты дьявольской мести, да и вообще, он не в том возрасте, чтобы подстерегать кого-то в подворотне с куском арматуры в кулаке. Он и в молодости так не делал, а теперь и вовсе зазорно. Правильно говорят, бес в ребро – хотя седины у Константина никакой не было.

Не то чтобы его безумно удивил последний поворот сюжета в романе с Данилом. Чего-то такого он все время подспудно ждал. Данил, как бы это сказать… был ебабельным. Не прямо вот красивым, но необычным – с тонкой кожей, запоминающей любое неосторожное прикосновение, сероватыми волосами и почти белыми бровями и ресницами. Ну, и глаза эти его блядские. Огроменные, то ли сиреневые, то ли розовые с темной каймой. Данил умел так ими посмотреть, что у Константина мозг разжижался, а вся кровь разом устремлялась в пах. Он хотел Данила, как, наверное, никого никогда не хотел, и ревновал с тем же пылом. Константин видел, как другие смотрят на эту бледную заразу. На Данила пялились и бабы, и мужики, причем последние − не всегда осознавая, а Константин все равно замечал, и что-то внутри вскипало. Мое, мое, только мое. Разве не бред? Данилу двадцать два, у него ветер в голове, это сейчас он хочет взрослого состоявшегося дядю, а завтра настанет черед кого-нибудь помоложе с бицухой покрепче.

Вернее, черед уже настал.

Получив среди ночи судьбоносное послание, Константин сначала не понял, что вообще происходит на фотке. Понятное дело, там был Данил. Понятное дело, в хлам. Но к кому он жался и зачем, до Константина спросонья не доперло. Он фыркнул, пытаясь продрать глаза и получше рассмотреть здоровенного, как добротный советский комод, мужика со странными мелкими глазенками, колени которого обтирал Данил. Совсем, что ли, его раскатало? Пора подрываться с кровати и мчаться в ночь, забирать это бухое недоразумение? Тут в диалог свалилось «упс нем тбе», и у Константина в голове взорвалась простая и понятная мысль: у Данила какие-то мутки на стороне. Вот так, будто бутылку пива открыли о край стола, и гнутая крышка отскочила на другой конец кухни.

Константин уселся на кровати, непривычно пустой без Данила, и на автомате стал писать ответ: «А кому?». Стер набранное. Запустил руку в волосы. Сон слетел окончательно. Константин побрел в прихожую, отыскал сигареты. Он обычно не дымил дома, выходил на общий балкон, чтобы не провонять всю квартиру, но тут вернулся в спальню, открыл окно, впуская промозглый октябрьский воздух, и закурил.

Все, доразвлекался.

Эта история началась спонтанно и по-дурацки – ровно так же, как и закончилась. Константин возвращался по темноте с конференции в Ульяновске. Он зачем-то решил рвануть туда на своих колесах, сэкономив время, но потратившись на бензин. Не хотелось трястись в поезде пять часов, вдыхая бессменный аромат путешествия РЖД – гудрон и вареные яйца с копченой курочкой. От идеи поехать автобусом Константин тоже отказался. Его бесили громкие попутчики и теснота, колени к третьему часу пути начинали молить о пощаде. В родном автомобиле все к твоим услугам: кресло выдвинуто как следует, пахнет хорошо, музыка приятная, остановки – когда пожелаешь. Ах да, и климат-контроль. Константин уже ездил в Ульяновск своим ходом, так что сориентироваться в маршруте не составило особого труда. Конференцию собрали для галочки, докладчики, как на подбор, оказались скучными, и вдобавок к Константину прибилась смутно знакомая молодая хирургиня, которая то хотела общаться, то предлагала пройтись до «Симбирской фотографии». В конце концов, она заявила, что купила обратный билет на неправильную дату, все места на вечерний поезд разобрали, а завтра – работа, нужно быть как штык. Не будет ли Константин так добр подбросить даму домой? Им же двести сорок три километра по пути.

Константин поскрипел зубами и согласился – единственно потому, что дама обещала заплатить на заправке. Сама она, похоже, думала, он станет отнекиваться, но не тут-то было. «Гелендваген» жрал, как не в себя.

В начале путешествия хирургиня – работала она, вроде, в Калинина, − пыталась вывести на разговор, но вскоре поняла, что ловить тут нечего, и затихла, глядя в окно. Впрочем, Константина она все равно неуловимо раздражала. Он почему-то стеснялся врубить рок погромче, да и курить при ней было невежливо… Оставалось только тихо злиться.

К одиннадцати вечера Константин забросил случайную попутчицу на Аврору, а на пути домой решил завернуть на мойку. Жизнь ничему его не учила – срезав немного на въезде в город, он прокатился по такому говну, что вылезать из автомобиля теперь следовало крайне аккуратно, проявляя чудеса эквилибристики. Без мытья не обойтись, но, как назло, знакомая, сто раз проверенная мойка работала до десяти. Пришлось рискнуть с незнакомой.

Хоть Константин и не поленился пролистать отзывы в гугле, его выбор пал на какой-то гадюшник,. Администратор хлопал сонными глазами, искренне удивленный, как вообще кто-то мог приехать в такой час. Нерасторопно оформил заказ, крикнул мойщику… Константин без интереса мазнул взглядом по новому действующему лицу. Сине-серая форма, резиновые сапоги грязного цвета – самое то бегать в дождь до туалета на даче. Константин зашел следом за этим, в форме, в моечный бокс и тут, в плоском зелено-желтом свете ламп, разглядел новые детали. Зря.

Водился за Константином один грешок. Сколько он ни пытался вести себя как солидный и благопристойный «нормальный» мужчина, ничего не мог с собой поделать. Существовал особый тип, на который у него исправно вставало. Про себя Константин окрестил этот тип «мелкое говно». Работника, которому доверили его «Гелендваген», мелким мог назвать только слепой, но в категорию он вписывался по всем параметрам. Молодой привлекательный раздолбай. Ах да! И стрелял глазами – дай-то боже. Константину еще не встречалось человека, на лице которого было бы так красноречиво написано: «Выеби меня».

Константин знал: с мелким говном связываться опасно. Тут не прогрессивный Запад. Цеплять смазливых одноразовых мальчиков нужно с умом, аккуратно, в специальных местах их выгула, а не с бухты-барахты… Но этот был прямо огонь, с безуминкой во взгляде и круглой выпуклой задницей. В голове замелькали сочные картинки, что Константин будет с этой задницей делать, и бой с самим собой оказался проигран. Женщины никогда не будили настолько невыносимого сексуального голода. Константин относился к ним как к хлебу, поданному к супу, − привычно, почти безвкусно, но все так едят. И он тоже.

Сдавшись, он спросил напрямую и получил такой же прямой ответ.

Этот одноразовый мальчик, Данил, трахался божественно. Чувствовалось, какое удовольствие приносит ему процесс. Данил не стеснялся ни себя, ни происходящего. Он громко стонал и самоотверженно прыгал на члене, трогал и гладил все, до чего мог дотянуться, а в какой-то момент лег на Константина – тот подумал, что сейчас выскользнет из разъебанной дырки, но Данил весь сжался, безумно приятно, − и принялся вылизывать ему грудь и ключицы, скользнул языком в подмышку. Щекотно, странно, безумно. Светлые волосы Данила в темноте казались почти белыми. Он улыбнулся, подцепил сосок Константина языком снизу, будто щелкнул по нему, прогнулся в позвоночнике, покрутился, заставляя член двигаться внутри себя. Это был их третий заход, утро неумолимо надвигалось, а во всем мире не осталось ничего, кроме липких от пота и спермы тел и влажного, невыносимо горячего постельного белья. Константина продернула шальная мысль: хватит ли его на четвертый раунд? Пока не поздно. Пока Данил не слился. Хотелось посмотреть, на что еще он способен.

После оргазма двойным грузом навалились усталость и лень. Данил, в придачу, тоже навалился, устроил голову на плечо Константина. Тот не любил, когда вторгались в его личное пространство, даже во сне, но сейчас был так расслаблен, что не взялся протестовать. Он проигнорировал необходимость помыться. Он забыл, как раньше торопился выставить одноразовых мальчиков за дверь, чтобы на следующий день не вести с ними разговоров. Константин просто заснул.

Так что утро началось с сюрприза. Рядом, а по большей части на Константине лежало юное и красивое тело, от которого было и жарко, и как-то уютно… Но и неуютно тоже. Потому что Константин предпочитал просыпаться в одиночестве. Обычно он вел себя осторожней: вызывал такси для случайных партнеров сразу после секса, не тянул до утра. Большинство одноразовых мальчиков Константин и вовсе снял в командировках. Это был идеальный вариант. Цепляешь, приятно проводишь время и уезжаешь с легким сердцем, зная, что никто не пролезет в твою жизнь без спроса, не спалит, не доставит проблем. То, что случилось вчера, было из ряда вон. Несусветная глупость.

Константин похлопал пацана по плечу. Он не проснулся, только помычал и зарылся глубже в одеяло. Константин навис над Данилом – черт побери, даже имя запомнил, − и громко заявил ему в ухо, что пора бы и честь знать. Данил кое-как продрал глаза, долго лохматил волосы и щурился на свет, бубнил… Когда он потащился в ванную, Константину стало совсем неловко, будто это он отнял у несчастного часы законного сна. Проблеск неуместного чувства вины вынудил сделать подобие завтрака. Прежде одноразовым мальчикам не обеспечивали такой уровень сервиса, но Константин успокоил себя – кому-то он оплачивал такси, лишь бы свалил побыстрее, а кому-то резал бутерброды. Умытый Данил пил кофе, между глотками улыбаясь Константину заспанно и слегка рассеянно, отчего тот снова занервничал. Что-то определенно шло не так, вот только не ясно, что, а времени на анализ ситуации катастрофически не хватало. Проще было все списать на «внесценарное» развитие событий – совместное пробуждение, завтрак и омывающие их океаны неловкости.

Высадив Данила на остановке, Константин выдохнул с облегчением. Он был крайне доволен собой до вечера. Вернее, ночи. Кровать хранила следы былого, простынь в сухих белесых пятнах и разводах от пота наводила на мысли об оргии, и, меняя постельное белье, Константин едва заметно усмехался. В памяти сами собой начали всплывать отдельные моменты вчерашнего − крупным планом, как кадры, на которые режиссер сделал акцент. Растрепанные волосы Данила. Его запах. Простой, никаких изысков – свежий пот и какой-то дешевый дезодорант, но Константин вдыхал и дурел. Секс. Движение навстречу, безотчетные звуки, сбитое дыхание. Данил смотрел на Константина сквозь темноту и улыбался, радостно и хитро, как дьявол, который незаметно запихнул твою душу в карман, пока ты силился придумать, чего бы попросить. Внутри что-то дрогнуло. Константину не понравилась собственная сентиментальность – порой мысли об одной ночи могли прицепиться не хуже надоедливой песенки из рекламы, и стоило бы избавиться от них. Все равно бестолковые. Не поедет же он на эту сраную мойку искать того пацана, чтобы присунуть ему снова?..

Примерно в середине третьего дня стало ясно – поедет. Как миленький. Константин ненавидел себя за эту блажь, но, как говорится, плоть слаба. Секунды воспоминания, какой-то крохотной детали, навеянной окружающим миром, хватало, чтобы обеспечить каменный стояк. У одного из пациентов оказался до боли знакомый дезодорант, который на нем звучал плоско и резко, химия кожи не творила чудес, и все равно. Хватило пары узнаваемых нот, чтобы в паху стало очень… очень. Константин вздохнул. Пора признать существование проблемы и что-то предпринять по этому поводу. Приналечь в спортзале на жим от груди. Напиться. Предать огню главное правило секса на одну ночь: никогда больше не встречаться.

Это, конечно, было пиздецки небезопасно, хотя пацан и так знал, где Константин живет. Но квартира под охраной, Константин особо о себе не распространялся, если о нем что и могли узнать, то только пробив по номеру автомобиля. Новый контакт – новая информация, тут уже не разойдетесь, как в море корабли. Но либидо осталось глухо к голосу разума. Стояло на одного. Очень конкретного.

Константин не планировал долго и всерьез встречаться с парнем, никогда. По молодости это казалось стремным, да и времена были не те. Потом стало как-то не к месту. А если узнают? Если разнесут? Нахуй эту мозгоеблю. Но так вышло, что во второй раз Константин забрал Данила с чертовой мойки в пятницу, а значит, на следующий день не надо было никуда торопиться. Константин говорил себе: это ради траха, просто ебля, удовлетворение низменных, мать твою, инстинктов. Однако, снова притащив Данила домой, взялся готовить ему еду. Голодный студент, как не покормить? Да и самому поесть не мешало. Время незаметно подвалило к трем часам ночи, когда они наконец переместились в ванную и приняли вместе неприлично громкий душ, который наверняка перебудил соседей. Потом Константин собрался спать – последняя неделя реально его измотала, − и Данил вновь прилип сбоку, хоть ему и выдали собственную подушку.

− Ты горячий, − сказал Константин недовольно.

− Ты тоже ничего, − хмыкнул Данил ему в плечо.

Вот тогда, именно тогда, проваливаясь в глубокий и пустой сон человека, работающего с восьми до шести, Константин впервые заподозрил, что серьезно влипнет с этим засранцем.

Субботнее утро началось волшебно – с минета. Данил очень старался. Да и вообще, видно было, что ему по кайфу. Когда он смотрел вверх, на Константина, тот понимал: Данил улыбается, как только можно улыбаться, когда у тебя полон рот члена. Константин не дал довести себя до оргазма, хотя была у него мысль забить на все и спустить в этот пиздливый, но такой умелый рот. Он затащил Данила на себя, кое-как нашарил на тумбочке пачку презервативов… В итоге, кончили они вместе. Потом позавтракали. Кофе, яичница с ветчиной, бутерброды с вяленой куриной грудкой. Последняя произвела на Данила неизгладимое впечатление – он восторгался ею минут десять и умял все, что Константин нарезал, но без хлеба. Хлеб он не особенно любил.

После завтрака Данил принялся собираться. Напялил поверх футболки толстовку с дурацким принтом, отыскал носки, которые накануне разбросал повсюду. У Константина было тепло, батареи жарили на полную – никаких проблем с хождением босиком.

− Ну, я пойду? – спросил Данил, направляясь в прихожую, но, как показалось Константину, волновало его не это. – Дашь мне теперь свой номер? Или заедешь на мойку на неделе? – Он обернулся, нагло блеснул глазами. Вытащил куртку из шкафа. Та давно засалилась, изначальный цвет угадывался с трудом. То ли синий, то ли черный, выгоревший за годы носки.

Константин мучительно взвесил все «за» и «против». Что тут скажешь… Поздно пить «Боржоми», когда почки отказали.

− Ладно, пиши.

Константин продиктовал номер. Данил забил его в телефон, заложив высунутый язык в уголок рта, отчего мигом стал похож на крайне сосредоточенного детсадовца. Здоровенный детина, а все не разучится. Константина захлестнуло одновременно раздражением и умилением. Для него это был непривычный коктейль. Он слегка потерялся, и, чтобы прояснить башку, втянул Данила в поцелуй. Тот все делал не по-человечески, поэтому надел куртку до того, как переобулся в ботинки, и теперь норовил обнять Константина, весь закутанный и пахнущий улицей. От близости его развезло – когда Константин отстранился, Данил потянулся следом, приоткрыв рот. Ну как не воспользоваться приглашением? И хорошо, что он не переобулся. Взвизгнула молния. Данил суетливо выпростался из куртки, она упала на пол. Константин все понял: подхватил его на руки и поволок в спальню.

Когда давление в трубах удалось скинуть, они долго лежали рядом в полудреме. Константина охватила всеобъемлющая лень. Секс оставил после себя приятную усталость, ничего не хотелось, ни двигаться, ни думать. Данил повозился, устраиваясь, но только Константин решил, что он будет спать, как тот вновь зашевелился. Внимание Данила привлекли татуировки. Он принялся гладить их, легко, почти невесомо обводил чернильные кольца на руках, словно надеялся, что их текстура отличается. В одном из колец было незабитое пятнышко – светло-коричневая родинка, немного выпуклая наощупь. Отыскав ее, Данил пришел в невероятный восторг.

− Охуенно! Покажи спину, – потребовал он.

Константин повиновался. Он предвкушал, как Данил снова будет гладить его, искать кончиками пальцев крохотные неровности кожи, родинки и шрамы, но тот улегся поперек и принялся обводить татуировки языком, как если бы слизывал сахарную пудру с лотка от зефира. Константин вновь почувствовал себя внутри адского котла. Кровь загудела, в паху стало томительно и невыносимо. Данил, чертово отродье, определенно знал, что творит.

Давно у Константина не выдавалось дней такого охуительного безделья. Только секс, еда и долгое валяние в постели. В какой-то момент Данил заценил телевизор в гостиной: «Годнота! А у тебя есть Smart TV?». Приставки не было, но это не помешало им просрать минут сорок на просмотр «Дискавери», после чего Данил заполз на колени Константина, и все снова превратилось в липкое бесстыдство. Константин начал сомневаться, что это нормально – столько трахаться в его возрасте. Член стал гиперчувствительным, еще немного, и настанет пора шуток про мозоли. Несмешных. Задница Данила тоже вызывала беспокойство, но на все вопросы он отмахивался:

− Бля, да забей, не умру я.

Константина тревожило еще кое-что.

− Родители тебя не хватятся?

Данил взглянул на него удивленно:

− А че? Я тогда был прав, по поводу дачи в Царевщине-то?

Вспомнилось: точно, нужно высказать этой бестолочи за тот раз. Чтоб неповадно было садиться в машину к незнакомцам.

− Часто ты так делаешь?

− Как?

− Уезжаешь с работы с мужиками, которых видишь впервые?

Данил склонил голову. Вопрос ему не понравился.

− Ты первый.

− Вообще-вообще? – Константин слегка занервничал. Потом вспомнил, с каким рвением Данил ему сосал… Отлегло.

− Первый, с кем я уехал с работы, − отрезал Данил хрипловато. – Хочешь знать, сколько у меня мужиков было? Ты, блядь, из тех, для кого девка без девственности – тухлое мясо? Если так, то валяй, озвучивай свои претензии сейчас, и я попиздую.

Его воинственный настрой почему-то развеселил Константина. Он не позволил себе улыбнуться, как ни забавно было видеть Данила яростно раздувающим ноздри по придуманному поводу. Хотя вопрос о количестве мужиков все-таки беспокоил. Самую чуточку.

− Никаких претензий.

Данил бросил на него подозрительный взгляд и ответил неуверенно, не зная, какой выбрать тон:

− Не хватится меня никто. Мамка в Отрадном. Я тут с одним чуваком квартиру снимаю, но он лошара… Счастлив до пизды, когда я не дома. Все какую-то хуйню лепит. Я ему говорю: «Это хуйня, займись нормальным делом!». А он такой: «Это искусство, отвали, деревня». Димочка, блядь, из какого-то ебучего Саранска, а корчит из себя хуй пойми что. Был я как-то в Саранске. Там будто не деревня, да?

Константин усмехнулся едва заметно, хотя ему вдруг стало жаль Данила. Складывалось ощущение, что ему страшно одиноко, вот он и готов броситься на первого встречного хуя. Ситуацию немного сглаживало то, что этим самым хуем оказался Константин. Он вроде как не монстр. Но ведь кто-то был монстром? Мало ли, с кем могла столкнуть Данила нелегкая.

Желание защищать Константину тоже было в новинку. Ощущалось оно инородно, будто камень в почке. Что с ним делать, было абсолютно непонятно, поэтому Константин предпочел закрыть на него глаза. Мало ли, что может твориться в голове, когда вскипают гормоны? Достаточно выброса окситоцина, чтобы проникнуться к кому-то доверием, а бета-эндорфин и вовсе естественный опиоид.

Тогда Константин был наивен. Все казалось простым и понятным: с Данилом хорошо, значит, ему дозволено быть рядом. Он уехал от Константина только вечером воскресенья, сказав, что идти в универ в пятничной одежде западло. Данил не просил подбросить его до дому и словом не обмолвился о такси. Константин бы, наверное, потратился на «Убер», но то, что у него ничего не клянчили, грело сердце. Следующие несколько дней Данил слал по вечерам грязные смски, а в пятницу после обеда спросил: «Я приеду?». Система безопасности в мозгу Константина сработала – уж больно эти встречи на постоянке что-то напоминали, − но он предпочел игнорировать предупреждающие сигналы. Его чуть ли не выворачивало наизнанку, так хотелось снова увидеть Данила. Он не заметил, что подсел.

Дальше все покатилось по наклонной. Оказалось, Данил обладал странной суперсилой – в его присутствии Константин натурально сходил с ума и поступал не как обычно, а как черт на душу положит. Особенно в финансовых вопросах. Константин считал своими сильными сторонами рациональность и взвешенность, но именно они первыми летели в пизду, стоило Данилу появиться на горизонте. Что примечательно, сам он ничего не требовал. Данила вполне устраивала поношенная одежда, а чтобы сделать его счастливым, достаточно было вкусно накормить и основательно оттрахать. То ли дело было в неприхотливости, то ли в какой-то неведомой магии, но Константину хотелось дать ему больше. Как-то… побаловать его?

Прежде Константин не испытывал таких позывов. Он трепетно, почти болезненно относился к деньгам, как мог избегал пустых трат, но в отношении Данила терял берега. Тому хотелось подарить… все. Чтобы не раздолбанный телефон, который еле тянет интернет, а приличный айфон. Чтобы не бесформенная толстовка и треники, а фирменные джинсы с драными коленями и кожаная куртка. Константин был равнодушен к одежде и брал для себя только базовые вещи. Темные брюки, черные и серые водолазки, классические костюмы – ничего интересного. Объяснить, почему, глядя на витрины с сезонными новинками, он испытывал почти физическое желание обрядить Данила во все самое модное, Константин не мог и вообще отрицал вредный паттерн до последнего.

Ни с того ни с сего впаривать Данилу шмотки было тупо, поэтому Константин заходил издалека и всегда на негативе. Взять хотя бы эпизод с трижды проклятой курткой Puma. У Данила на осень имелось пальто, которому стукнуло сто лет в обед. На рукавах плотная черная ткань заметно протерлась, а одна из пуговиц норовила оторваться, но Данил с завидным упрямством приматывал обратно торчащую нитку. Его не смущало состояние пальто, не смущало оно и Константина – однако когда они приехали в «Ашан» за продуктами и брели мимо спортивных отделов, на него будто что-то нашло. «Ты эту срань на помойке откопал? − спросил Константин и, прежде чем Данил закатил скандал, добавил: − Идем, купим тебе что-нибудь нормальное».

Купили. Куртку Puma. Насколько она была нормальной, Константин не брался судить. Можно было найти что-то потеплее, подлиннее и подешевле, но у Данила вспыхнули глаза именно когда он щупал эту, короткую и тонкую. «Ладно, потом купим толстую», − решил Константин, а поняв, как быстро сдался, только вздохнул. Поначалу он воспринимал свой покупательский психоз острее. Просматривая дома чеки и по старинке внося траты в блокнот, он скрежетал зубами, после чего опрокидывался на кровать и в отчаянии бился лбом о подушку: «Тупой, тупой, тупой. Где твои мозги?..». Но сделанного было не исправить, в основном потому, что Константин не хотел ничего исправлять. Данил радовался подаркам, как ребенок. Мог целый вечер ходить в обновках по квартире, безотчетно наглаживая приятную к телу ткань. Константин незаметно наблюдал за ним и чувствовал, как по внутренностям разливается что-то обжигающее и медовое, достойное богов и героев.

С приходом лета Константин открыл, насколько расширилась сфера его интересов. Будучи одиноким трудоголиком, он соглашался на отпуска в непопулярное время, отмечал движение Земли вокруг Солнца исключительно по смене дат в календаре и вздыхал над огромными счетами за электричество с мая по август – без кондиционера дома было не продохнуть. Данил напомнил Константину, что лето – это маленькая жизнь. Захотелось простого: бродить босиком по траве, ехать куда глаза глядят, купаться, взбираться на горы, делать открытия, смотреть, щурясь, в белесое от зноя небо. Константин не помнил, когда занимался всем этим в последний раз, и, что намного хуже, не мог объяснить, почему отказался от стольких удовольствий. Гротескная, совершенно картонная взрослость пожрала его время и испражнилась бесконечным количеством дел, маленьких и больших. Доведешь до конца одно – пора браться за другое. Покончишь со всеми – позади останется пустота. Константин разбавил монотонность дней: купил самые приличные из дешманских спальников, разыскал по знакомым палатку, взял Данила и рванул на выходные в Каменный лес. Жарили сосиски на огне, пекли картошку, по-декадентски пили «Бакарди» из горла.

Этот опыт подстегнул Константина. Он постарался каждую неделю выбираться куда-то. Не обязательно с ночевой, хоть бы и просто подышать воздухом. К августу захотелось комфорта. Тогда Константин позвонил старому приятелю Хашиму, с которым когда-то учился в одном классе. Хашим был азербайджанцем, смугловатым и темноволосым, с умными блестящими глазами. Славянского в нем не было ни капли, за что в детстве ему нередко попадало. На этой почве он и сдружился с Константином – увидел в нем собрата по несчастью. После школы Хашим поступил в МГУ, закончил его с красным дипломом и несколько лет провел в Москве, затем вернулся. С исключительной легкостью построил бизнес, женился, заскучал и подался в политику. В городской Думе ему нашелся достойный оппонент, с которым он радостно собачился на каждом заседании. Одно время про них даже ходили непечатные слухи, но Хашим безумно любил свою жену Милу, так что сплетники вскоре смолкли.

Константин не стал закладывать крутых виражей. Спросил прямо:

− Ты сейчас живешь на даче?

Хашим рассмеялся в трубку:

− Хочешь приехать на выходные? Как хоть зовут суженую?

Константин пожевал губу. Хашиму он доверял – после стольких лет знакомства тот знал его, как облупленного.

− Это не суженая.

− Все равно хорошо! – жизнерадостно подвел итог Хашим. Энергия из него так и перла. – Поезжайте, конечно, мы сейчас в городе. Только постельное белье из дома возьми! А в остальном – хоть на неделю оставайтесь. По средам и субботам к нам приходит садовник, поливает огурцы с розами, но если поклянешься сам их поливать, я ему позвоню. Никто вас не побеспокоит!

Искушение взять пару отгулов за свой счет было сильно как никогда, но Константин его превозмог. Сказал:

− Нам хватит выходных. Спасибо.

− Ну смотри! Завезу тебе ключи на неделе, − пообещал Хашим. – Ты там, если будет не лень, пособирай смородину, а то она трижды засохнет к моему возвращению.

Константин дал гарантии, что не позволит смородине пропасть, и уже на следующий день получил заветные ключи. Вечером в пятницу он забрал Данила после работы, заехал с ним в супермаркет, а затарившись, предпринял трехчасовой марш-бросок до Борского. Автомагнитола пела ангельским голосом Тарьи, раскаленное небо нехотя темнело, Данил сидел, закинув бесконечные ноги на торпеду, пил «Спрайт» из запотевшей бутылки и время от времени высовывал руку в окно, чтобы почувствовать ветер. Костантин ругался и обещал по приезду показать ему последствия закинутых ног и высунутых рук. Данил усмехался: «Да расслабься ты. Хочешь, отсосу?».

Добрались в ночи. Константин бывал в гостях у Хашима, но впервые орудовал на его даче один и как-то растерялся. После городской духоты местный воздух, чистый и прохладный, буквально отправлял в нокаут. Спать наспех постелили в гостевой комнате – там тоже стояла двуспальная кровать. Кувыркаться на супружеском ложе Хашима Константину не позволяла внутренняя интеллигентность. Правда, конкретно сейчас ему было не до кувырканий. Хотелось и обмыться с дороги, и перекусить, и выспаться, наконец.

Данил гулял по Хашимовой даче, как по музею, широко распахнув глаза, и без остановки выдавал вопросы:

− Этот твой друг здесь живет, что ли? Или не живет? Тут ведь все как в квартире! И душ, и кухня. Когда у меня батяня был, знаешь, как выглядел его дачный дом? Как деревянный сарай с толчком на улице. Прешься туда в дождь и думаешь: говно внутри, говно снаружи. Писос, сколько телеков! Кто вообще смотрит эти телеки?

− Хозяева и их гости. К Хашиму иногда приезжает сын… Да мало ли. Пойдем есть.

Они привезли с собой лотки с шашлыком, но жарить его было долго и лень. Обошлись чаем с бутербродами. К счастью, этот дачный дом нимало не походил на сарай, и кухню в нем оборудовали всем необходимым.

Когда с едой было покончено, Константин вышел на веранду, а оттуда – в ночной сад. Небо застыло сверху перевернутым блюдом, звезд было так много, что они казались брызгами фосфоресцирующей краски. Константин по-глупому застыл, задрав голову, и все не мог насмотреться. Надышаться тоже не мог. Снова и снова ощущение свободы обрушивалось на него, будто в первый раз, било наотмашь, отпирало невидимые замки. Исподволь, сам того не понимая, Константин начал думать, что мог быть кем-то другим. Что зря похоронил себя в бездонной трясине работы. Сделал ли он хоть что-то правильно?

Данил прижался сзади, обнял ласково, но крепко, задышал в ухо.

− Красиво, да? – Он говорил шепотом. Наверное, чтобы не испортить момент.

− Красиво, − согласился Константин, скосив на него взгляд.

Следующий день ушел на попытки придать смысл своему визиту. После завтрака Константин отправил Данила собирать смородину, но тот быстро сдался и обгорел. Футболки создали для простых смертных, не для Данила, поэтому всего за час он стал болезненно-розовым ото лба до пояса шорт. Константин проклял свою недальновидность: забыл крем от солнца для чертовой Белоснежки. Он-то с такими проблемами не сталкивался, вот и не подумал… Дурак.

Данила пришлось обмазать пантенолом. Константин сказал ему отдыхать в теньке и не усугублять, занялся смородиной сам, но Данил не умел сидеть на заднице ровно. Спустя какое-то время он вернулся, весь лоснящийся от крема и смертельно недовольный.

− Мне скучно! Тебе много осталось?

− Ну что ты за чудовище, − возвел Константин очи горе.

− Почему это? – обиделся Данил, сорвал с куста пригоршню ягод и сунул в рот. Константин зачарованно наблюдал, как двигаются розово-фиолетовые губы.

− Потому что. Футболку надень.

Вечером наконец сделали шашлык. У Хашима на даче была летняя кухня, больше похожая на застекленную беседку с угольным грилем. Поначалу было непривычно, но Константин успокаивал себя, что Хашим на этом сраном гриле даже рыбу коптил. Уж с обжаркой мяса тот как-нибудь справится.

Потом они ели за большим деревянным столом. Открыли вино. Данил умял все, что ему дали, захмелел и привалился к Константину, как делал всегда, когда искал близости. Он был безумно контактным. Любил, чтобы его обнимали, тискали, гладили. Хотел прикасаться к Константину, когда это уместно и неуместно, и звал его неповторимым тоном, требовательным, ласковым и игривым: «Костя!». Внутри Константина все замирало, а волоски на руках вставали дыбом.

Вот и сейчас Данил оказался в объятиях, но вывернулся, чтобы посмотреть на Константина. Случайная мысль заставила его нахмуриться. Он протянул руку и невесомо обвел контур одного из шрамов.

− Откуда они?

− Я… − начал Константин, но голос подвел. Пришлось прочистить горло. – Наверное, я выглядел недостаточно русским.

Данил приоткрыл рот. Моргнул. Ответ шокировал его.

− Вот… − слабо выговорил он, но со второй попытки вложил во фразу весь свой пыл. – Вот суки! Если б я знал, кто… Если б мог, я бы им глаза на жопу натянул! Ебаные ничтожества…

− Т-с-с, − Константин провел по Данилову плечу, успокаивая. – Это было давно.

Еще как давно. В начале двухтысячных, как раз перед показательными судами над скинхедами.

Чтобы как-то отвлечь Данила, Константин постарался сменить тему. Он не был мастером жонглировать словами, в кармане которого припасено несколько сногсшибательных историй. Константин предпочитал болтовне молчание. Однако ситуация была безвыходной: Данил кусал губу изнутри, и его подавленный вид резал по живому.

Немного вина сдвинуло дело с мертвой точки. Константин начал рассказывать о том о сем. Объективно говоря, его истории могли показаться забавными только человеку, в принципе не слышавшему ни одного анекдота, но Данил выглядел заинтересованным. Это приободряло. Константин постарался выудить из памяти самое примечательное из того, что произошло с ним за последний год, почему-то вспомнил командировку в Москву, но тут выяснилось, что Данил не покидал пределов области. И в столице никогда не был.

На этом месте нормальный человек сделал бы мысленную пометку и отложил новое знание до лучших времен. Константин не стал ничего откладывать. Куда там! Данилу двадцать два, а Москву он до сих пор не видел. Пора это исправить.

Последняя часть Константинова сознания, не отравленная слепым транжирством, еще пыталась бороться, задавая здравые вопросы. И когда они поедут в Москву? В выходные? Если сядут на поезд в восемь вечера, то будут в нерезиновой к полудню. Считай, утро потеряно, а программа знакомства с Москвой суперплотная. Какой смысл ехать, только чтобы посмотреть Красную площадь? Значит, самолет. В лучшем случае богомерзкая «Победа», где бесплатно разрешают провезти разве что зубную щетку. Но даже так – самолет стоит денег. Последний вечерний рейс прибывает прямо под закрытие метро, а если задержат, придется брать такси. Новые траты. Заселяться Константин будет явно не в хостел с комнатой на шестерых, а в отель. Приличный. Рядом с центром. Набегает кругленькая сумма, и это без питания и развлечений. Стоит ли игра свеч?

Остатки рациональности зря напрягались. Ровно через неделю, вечером в следующую субботу, Константин и Данил ужинали в «White Rabbit» на Смоленской площади, пока за округлым панорамным окном сгущались персиковые сумерки. Потом бродили по Новому Арбату. У Константина было немного любимых мест в Москве, Петербург ощущался роднее, не таким пресным и беспощадным, но ему казалось, в этом многоликом, перенаселенном, златоглавом монстре нужно побывать хоть раз в жизни. Увидеть все своими глазами, сформировать собственное мнение, съесть в ГУМе эскимо в фольге, купленное втридорога. Хотя Данил, конечно, выбрал не эскимо, а стаканчик припадочного цвета с дыней.

Поездка получилась недешевой, но Константин все равно был доволен и оттого не узнавал себя. Ему следовало чувствовать двойственность, едва уловимый внутренний раскол, но ничего не было. В этом и заключалась странность.

У Константина были женщины. Разные женщины. Глянцево-красивые и попроще, интересные, глупые, обычные. Все они чего-то хотели от Константина, а он не хотел от них почти ничего, что ставило всех в неловкое положение. Одной из последних постоянных партнерш была Марина, ухоженная брюнетка за тридцать пять, которой не повезло войти в историю под кодовым именем Марина Подарочный Сертификат. Дело было так: на Восьмое марта, сочтя отношения с любовницей чисто утилитарными, Константин купил ей подарочный сертификат в Рив Гош на тысячу и букет. Никто не одаривает «подругу по интересам» бриллиантами. Однако у Марины, по всей видимости, были свои взгляды на эту связь. Подарочный сертификат, а именно его номинал, привел ее в ярость. Константин выслушал десятую часть Марининой истерики, утомился и уехал, озадаченный. Он редко делился подробностями своей жизни, но этот случай умолял, чтобы о нем вспомнили во время попойки. Константин рассказал историю немногочисленным приятелям. Те уже были разогреты вискарем и хохотали, как невменяемые: «Сертификат на сколько? На тысячу? Тысячу гребаных рублей?..». Константин поджимал губы: «И букет. Букет не бесплатный», − а потом хмурился от новых вспышек смеха. Тогда он не понимал, чем вызваны недовольство Марины и всеобщее веселье. Дорог ведь не подарок, а внимание. Сейчас Константин не понимал, почему отстегивал бабло на Данила, будто был проклятым лепреконом с бесконечными золотыми запасами.

Но времена непомерных трат прошли. Константин вновь остался наедине с экономией. Пропала необходимость в покупках на двоих, да и разнообразие в продуктах отодвинулось на второй план. Выгода налицо. Зато нарисовалась новая статья расходов – спортзал. Раньше Константин ходил туда дважды в неделю и был вполне доволен. Без Данила все изменилось. Константин злился по поводу и без, постоянно был на взводе, но не знал, как скинуть напряжение. Мастурбация не помогала, конфликты с коллегами тоже, а вот спорт оказался зверски эффективным. Константин бил грушу, представляя, как его кулаки врезаются в квадратную мордень бугая, которого обтирал Данил. Домой он возвращался вымотанный, с пустой головой, и сразу падал спать, чтобы ничего в себе не бередить. В каждом углу квартиры мерещился призрак Данила. Он не умер, нет. Просто собирался выгодно жить за счет Константина и ебаться направо и налево. Константин так не хотел – то есть для него Данил все равно что скончался. Правда, сил добавить его повсюду в черные списки не нашлось. В ватсапе Константин просто отключил в их диалоге уведомления и с отсутствующим видом наблюдал, как растет количество непрочитанных сообщений. В первые несколько дней была целая буря, потом Данил притих. Константин думал, что вскоре он заткнется насовсем, осознав проеб в своем плане, но цифра напротив диалога продолжала понемногу расти.

Чертов упрямец. Только это все равно ничего не значило.

Полоса злоключений не прекращалась. Стоматология, где работал Константин, занимала первый этаж жилого дома. Накануне вечером отключали воду, нерасторопные владельцы квартиры над хирургией забыли закрыть кран, что привело к печальным событиям – кабинет Константина затопило. Ну, хоть проводка не откинулась. Заведующая клиники, Юнона Витальевна, временно переместила Константина в зал с двумя креслами, который, к сожалению, приходилось делить с легендарным Романом Чимаровым.

Фигуру Романа Дмитриевича овевали мифы разного толка: специалистом он считался прекрасным, а человеком – не очень. Кто-то говорил, он предпочитает помладше, причем радикально. Константин не знал, правда ли это, но в компании Чимарова чувствовал себя неуютно. Против воли вслушивался в слова коллеги, выискивал в них скрытые смыслы. Напрягался. Сейчас Константин был не в лучшем настроении, игра в догадки лишь сильнее выводила его из себя, а Роман Дмитриевич, как назло, хотел пообщаться.

− Что это вы, Константин Александрович, злобствуете? – полюбопытствовал он, когда обе ассистирующие медсестры куда-то отлучились. Тон у него был вкрадчивый, каким только грязные секреты выпытывать. – Любовница ушла?

Константину стало гадко, но отмолчаться бы все равно не получилось. Чимаров любил лезть, куда не просят.

− Я сам ушел.

− А-а, − Чимаров покивал с пониманием. – Бывает. Вы бы не гоняли уборщиц, а выпустили пар. Выпили бы, сходили в баню… Познакомились с кем-то. Мир велик и прекрасен!

Все оказалось хуже, чем Константин мог вообразить. Роман Дмитриевич взялся учить его жизни. Надо было во что бы то ни стало остановить поток мудрости, но Константин не представлял, как потактичней это провернуть.

− Не хочу я ни с кем знакомиться, − проворчал он.

− Большая любовь закончилась? – Чимаров прилип как банный лист. Особенно бесило его деланное участие – будто Константин ему лучший друг, которому тот всем сердцем хочет помочь. Тьфу.

Безумно хотелось взять из лотка кюрету, вогнать Чимарову в глаз и добавить от всего сердца: вы за меня не волнуйтесь, лучше за себя поволнуйтесь.

Вместо этого Константин сказал:

− Большие траты закончились. – Он думал, что этим и ограничится, но его рот выбрал путь самоволия. – Вяленая курица недешевая, и это не говоря о говядине. Как часто вы едите стейки Рибай, Роман Дмитриевич? А хотите знать, как часто я за них платил?

Судя по озадаченному лицу Чимарова, тот надеялся на другую реакцию. Зато хотя бы заткнулся.

− С одеждой тоже любопытная история, − продолжил Константин. Он бы с радостью замолчал, но физически не мог. Стресс последних дней искал выхода. – Можно ведь было купить что-нибудь вменяемое за эти деньги, зимний пуховик Columbia, например. Но что выбираем мы? Куртку Puma. Понты дороже.

− Она у вас что, школьница? – хихикнул Чимаров.

От его внезапного умозаключения лицо Константина помертвело. Лучше бы он все-таки молчал. Теперь приходилось поддерживать беседу, чтобы Чимаров не решил, будто они с Константином в одной лодке.

− Студент… ка. – От дурацкой оговорки зачастило сердце. – Последний курс бакалавриата.

− Совсем взрослая, − заметил Чимаров.

Константин с тоской посмотрел на кюрету в лотке.

− Да. Уже не для вас.

Роман Дмитриевич дернул головой:

− Что?

− Ничего. Вам послышалось.

Константина наконец оставили в покое. Время от времени Чимаров бросал в его сторону странные взгляды, но с разговорами больше не лез. И славно.

После работы замученный жизнью Константин поехал домой. Запасы в холодильнике подходили к концу, но в супермаркете неминуемо пришлось бы иметь дело с людьми. На сегодня Константину хватило общения. Он не желал никого видеть и грезил, как влетит в квартиру, рухнет на диван, закроет усталые глаза и погрузится в тишину. Поразительно, но раньше, во времена Данила, люди не утомляли так сильно. У Константина вырабатывались антитела к их глупости… Но не теперь.

Константин припарковался, вошел в подъезд, на автомате поздоровался с консьержем. Все мысли занимала его крепость одиночества. Диван. Чай. Бутерброды. Не с вяленой курицей. Больше он ее, наверное, не возьмет никогда. Слишком много воспоминаний.

Константин успел добраться до лифтов, когда пожилой консьерж, высунувшись из своего закутка, вдруг обратился к нему:

− Вы собаку завести собираетесь?

Это было что-то новенькое.

− Нет. Откуда такие сведения? – прищурился Константин.

− Ваш мальчик заходил, − с готовностью поделился консьерж. − Сказал, вы собаку завести хотите. Суку. Я ему говорю: если будут щенки, возьму одного. Только не пекинеса какого-нибудь, они страшные. Не нужны мне пекинесы.

Простого упоминания Данила хватило, чтобы вытянуться в струну. Усилием воли Константин заставил себя расслабиться. Старый невротик. Нет тут Данила, чтобы вот так подбираться и расправлять плечи, только интеллигентный пенсионер, который, похоже, кое-что недопонял.

− Так и сказал, про собаку? – уточнил Константин.

− Ну да. Мол, вы не можете определиться между мальчиком и девочкой.

Константин фыркнул. Покачал головой.

− Понятно. Спасибо. Я… да, пока думаю.

Ебаный Данил. Игнорируй его, добавляй в черные списки, а все равно найдет способ пробраться в инфополе. Вот же мелкое говно.


	3. Все сложно

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Имена персонажей русифицированы: Хидан – Данил Третьяковский; Какузу – Константин Александрович Штерн; Кисаме Хошигаки – Иван «Киса» Акулов; Итачи Учиха – Тамерлан Учихин; Дейдара – Димочка; Сасори – Саша; Конан и Пейн – Катя и Петя; Хаширама Сенджу и его жена Мито – Хашим и Мила; Орочимару – Роман Дмитриевич Чимаров.

В четверг Данил пропустил пары. Башка после синьки с Кисой болела просто зверски, но тот был настоящим монстром, поэтому встал по будильнику и упиздовал на работу, а Данила хватило лишь на то, чтобы доползти до кухни, похлебать воды и снова завалиться спать. К двенадцати его слегка попустило: ушло чувство, что глаза проваливаются внутрь черепа, а язык перестал липнуть к небу. Данил поднялся, зевая и ежась, сделал растворимый кофе с горой сахара, бахнул туда неприлично много сухих сливок и выпил эту бурду, стоя у окна и почесывая голый живот. За окном ничего интересного не происходило. Проехала замызганная «десятка». Тетка в красном пуховике тащила на буксире ребенка, а он все норовил отстать и влезть в лужу. Это позабавило Данила. От горячего сладкого кофе мозг кое-как запустился. Данил сунул кружку в раковину, дав себе зарок вымыть ее попозже, наспех ополоснулся и, почувствовав себя человеком, написал Димочке: «я зайду к тибе вечером?».

Раз Данил пообещал Кисе, что свалит, значит, свалит. Димочка наверняка жил один. Он ведь столько об этом мечтал! Соседствовать с Данилом ему не нравилось – тот, видите ли, приходил поздно, шумел, все разбрасывал, жрал подписанную Димочкой еду… Данил брал чужое, только когда совсем припрет, и то редко, а Димочка ныл, будто его систематически обворовывали.

Он, наверное, до сих пор дулся за какой-нибудь окорочок, который Данил схавал с бодуна в глубоком неадеквате, поэтому ответил спустя час с некоторой опаской: «Ну зайди». Данил прошерстил вещи в коробке из-под микроволновки. Тащить их к Димочке сразу не хотелось. Сначала надо перетереть, а вот потом… Хотя Данил был на девяносто девять процентов уверен, что Димочка примет его обратно с распростертыми объятиями. Мало найдется желающих заселиться в проходную комнату, где никакой, блядь, приватности. Димочка, натура тонкая, разместился в нормальной комнате с дверью, а Данилу достался диван в зале, через который пролегал путь в толчок. В самом начале их совместного проживания Димочка выгреб среди ночи поссать, в то время как Данил пытался передернуть на порнушку в телефоне. Как человек воспитанный, ролики он смотрел в наушниках, поэтому внезапное появление Димочки с абсолютно офигевшим лицом загнало его в тупик. Данил, естественно, дрочил не под одеялом, так что, стиснув торчащий хуй в кулаке, заявил:

− Хочешь смотреть – гони бабло.

− Я нет… Я это… − промямлил Димочка, с ужасом глядя на одну из лучших частей Данила, и утек.

После того случая было как-то неловко перед сном выпускать пар на диване – мало ли, вдруг снова эта педовка вылезет, когда не просят, и испортит веселье? Пришлось переместиться в душ, а там особо не покайфуешь.

Данил упаковал в рюкзак, с которым ходил на пары, все необходимое – чистые трусы, кошелек, кое-что из того, что вчера купил и не доел, − отчитался перед Кисой, что заберет остальное завтра, и свалил на работу. Оттуда поехал к Димочке на трамвае. Время было позднее, транспорт ходил с солидными интервалами, но все равно – трястись в вагоне пришлось чуть ли не на пару с кондуктором. Данил подумал, что давно не напоминал Косте о себе. Закинул пробный шар: «ебешь там кого-то, да?». Ответом ему было молчание, как и всегда. Данил закусил губу, с горечью проглядывая переписку. Теперь она выглядела тупо, а ведь когда-то жизнь тут била ключом. Время от времени Данил писал Косте, пока тот был на работе, − ну, чтобы не скучал. И не расслаблялся. Нюдсы скидывал. Ему не сложно, а Косте приятно. Он потом ругался, конечно, что телефон в приличном месте не разблокируешь, но Данил знал – фотки ему нравятся, и сам Данил тоже.

Когда Данил наконец добрался до Димочки, было уже почти десять. Жрать хотелось просто неимоверно. Отчаявшись получить хоть немного съестного, желудок слипся в болезненный ком. В последние дни Данил питался чем попало. Киса особо не заморачивался по поводу готовки. Он ежедневно мотался на комплексные бизнес-ланчи с первым, вторым и компотом, поэтому дома обходился творогом, гречкой и какой-то протеиновой мешаниной, которую хуярил как не в себя. Всякий раз, когда Данилу попадались на глаза огромные разноцветные банки от Scitec Nutrition, он думал о Косте. Тот исправно ходил в тренажерку и качался, а летом бегал по утрам, но никогда не увлекался спортивным питанием. И ничего! Мышцы у него были шикосные, такие, что он вполне мог начать обкатывать Данила на кровати, а потом подхватить на руки, оставаясь внутри, оттащить в гостиную и закончить все там, с Данилом на весу. А как охуенно у него при этом вздувались бицепсы… От этих сраных воспоминаний становилось совсем невмоготу, так что Данил пытался перенаправить поток мыслей, представляя, как Киса будет проделывать то же самое со своей красой степей. Фантазия, честно говоря, пасовала. Тамерлан воплощал собой современную интеллигенцию, опрятную, начитанную и просветленную. Хер в жопе его, наверное, оскорбил бы до глубины души.

И тем не менее, нормальной еды у Кисы не водилось, а Данил из-за попойки ничего не приготовил. В кофейне ему удалось урвать бутер, от которого не стало легче, а теперь желудок вовсю его ненавидел. Данил вздохнул: как же хорошо было с Костей! Он и жил рядом с кофейней, и еду всегда готовил. Вкусную! Не мерзкие супы с вермишелью, которые Данил на дух не переносил, а нормальные вещи. Котлеты, зажаристые, с румяной корочкой, а к ним пюре и маринованные огурчики с мизинец длиной. Стейки, на которые сверху полагалось класть кусочки сливочного масла. Запеченную семгу. Данил не фанател по рыбе, но тут заходило и ему.

− Есть че пожрать? – выдал Данил, стоило Димочке открыть дверь.

− Я тебя вечером ждал, хм, − отозвался тот, с неудовольствием пропуская позднего гостя в прихожую. – А сейчас ночь!

− Не пизди, − возмутился Данил. – Ты что, не знаешь, как говорят? «В десять вечера». Вечера, а не ночи. Так что давай, отвечай, у тебя еда есть? Ну, если нет, я сготовлю. Специально взял с собой кильку. Как знал, блядь!

Димочка насупился. До него, похоже, начала доходить истинная цель визита.

− Тебе что, податься больше некуда? – спросил он, по-птичьи склонив голову набок. − Выпер тебя твой мужик?

Данил скрежетнул зубами. Говорить про Костю с этой мелочью не хотелось. Что бы он понимал!

− Мы просто посрались… Ничего, помиримся.

Димочка сузил глаза – в последнюю ремарку он не поверил.

− Я перекантуюсь у тебя? – Данил попытался принять максимально очаровательный вид. Очаровательным сложно отказать. Никто не отказывает пушистым котикам, маленьким тюленям и глупым японским собакенам. – Это ненадолго.

− Нет! – Димочка покачал головой. Потом счел, что этого недостаточно, и сложил руки на груди. – У меня места нет.

− Как это нет?! А диван че?

− Диван занят. Я теперь живу с Сашей, − сообщил Димочка как-то хвастливо, мол, утрись.

− С каким, блядь, Сашей? – рявкнул Данил в голос, спохватился, что звучит как обманутый любовник, и сбавил тон. – Че за Саша-то?

В квартире было подозрительно тихо, ни звука присутствия другого человека. Димочка мог изобрести соседа буквально только что. Данил осклабился, подперев локтем стену:

− И где он сейчас?

− На дежурстве, хм, − надулся Димочка. – Он в морге работает. Санитаром. В ночную.

− Понятно, − Данил поджал губы. Его так усиленно не хотели пускать, что оставалось одно − ползти обратно к Кисе и выслушивать его бугурт по этому поводу. Справедливый, чего там. А вдруг он, пока Данила не было, уже оприходовал своего Тамерлана? Тогда вообще отстой. – Можно у тебя хоть ночь потупить? Я завтра рано свалю, честно. Мамой клянусь.

Димочка переминался с ноги на ногу. Было видно, как ему не хотелось соглашаться на присутствие Данила в своей жизни, − и в то же время что-то не давало рубануть с плеча и отказать. Какое-то подобие дружбы, установившееся за время соседства. Были ведь дни, когда вместе пытались починить текущий кран в ванной (безрезультатно), когда скидывались на хлеб и составляли дурацкие графики уборки.

− Ну ладно, − смилостивился Димочка и спохватился: – Только еду мою не трогай. Принес свою кильку – жри ее.

− Заметано! – обрадовался Данил. – Даже если попросишь, не поделюсь!

Димочка хмыкнул что-то презрительное – он был выше консервов с томатом, − и потопал в зал, где раньше спал Данил. Теперь там определенно обретался кто-то другой. Диван оставили разложенным и застеленным, но над постельным бельем поработал какой-то психопат. На наволочке ни складки, на голубом пододеяльнике – тоже. При Даниле на этом диване неизменно творился ебаный пиздец. Подушка валялась где-то посередине, скомканное одеяло подметало пол одним концом, а из простыни будто кто-то пытался свить гнездо. Данил спал очень активно. В детстве даже падал с кровати периодически, прочухивался и не мог понять, где находится. Зато с Костей Данил спал спокойно, как накачанный транквилизатором. Особенно после секса. Так хорошо сразу становилось, что Данил моментально отъезжал, стоило закрыть глаза, и дрых до утра в той позе, в какой отключился.

− Ты белье постельное сними, лады? И сложи его вон туда, − Димочка указал на комод. – А то Саша разозлится.

− Да он и не заметит, что я тут был, − заверил Данил.

− И будильник поставь на шесть утра, хм! У него в шесть смена заканчивается.

Это была плохая новость. По утрам Данил вставал херово, и чем раньше, тем херовей.

− Еще какие-нибудь наставления, маманя?

Елейный голосок обидел Димочку, и он скривился.

− Не… Я все. Если выбесишь Сашу, сам с ним разбирайся…

− А че мне с ним разбираться? Сказал же, что свалю в шесть.

Димочка вроде как внял словам Данила и заперся у себя, какое-то время посидел в комнате, а после вылез снова. Проконтролировать, наверное, что никто не польстился на его харчи. Но Данил даже из интереса не сунулся в холодильник. Он снял постельное белье, убрал его, куда просили, и расположился на кухне. Заварил чай (ну хоть пакетик ебаного «Липтона» взять-то можно?), поставил вариться макароны, которые приволок от Кисы. И молодец, что приволок! Подложил под банку с килькой салфеток, чтобы не заляпать стол. Данил предвкушал, как наконец поест и завалится спать. Проблемы никуда не делись, но завтра будет новый день и новые возможности их порешать.

На кухню тихо, как агент прогнившего Запада, пробрался Димочка – то ли заскучал, то ли захотел сделать чаю, пока есть кипяток. При Даниле он будто стеснялся хозяйничать на собственной кухне, поэтому достал чашку с полки без единого звука и не менее аккуратно извлек пакетик с заваркой. Поразмыслил, вынул откуда-то кулек с печеньем. Печенье оказалось овсяным, с шоколадной крошкой. Димочка пристроил открытый кулек на край стола, предлагая угощаться, помолчал пару минут и спросил:

− Что, совсем хуево?

Данил тоже помолчал немного, пытаясь определиться с ответом.

− Ну да. Хуево, − признал он. – Жить негде. Жрать не на что. Бабла осталось мало. Ты не знаешь никого, кто хочет снимать хату на пару?

Димочка пожал плечами под огромной толстовкой, которая, казалось, была раза в три больше него. На вырост взял, что ли?

− Не. Но могу поспрашивать. А чего ты паришься, я не пойму? Ну, повстречайся с каким-нибудь мужиком ради денег, хм. Ты же встречался с тем своим ебырем…

Данил медленно оторвал взгляд от чайного пара, перевел его на Димочкино лицо, нежное и глупое, на его большие голубые глаза и нос, который так и просился, чтобы его подрихтовали.

− Я был с Костей не ради денег.

− Да? – удивился Димочка. – Странно, хм. А я думал, ты с ним из-за бабла. Он все время тебе что-то покупал: джинсы, кеды, GoPro, которая тебе нахуй не всралась, потому что ты не умеешь ей пользоваться… Вот бы мне кто купил GoPro, я-то ей пользоваться умею, − добавил он мечтательно.

Данил вздохнул. В коробке с вещами, кстати, GoPro не оказалось, лишь старый ноут. Данил решил, Костя забыл про камеру. Или так разозлился, что оставил ее себе, чтобы продать в ломбарде. А может, до ломбарда дело не дойдет. Что, если новая Костина пассия умеет записывать видосы этой мелкой примочкой? Стребует с Кости специальную палку или шлем с держателем, и будут они гонять на лыжах на каком-нибудь «Роза Хуторе», а потом выгрузят свои покатушки в интернет.

Но Данилу и не нужна была GoPro. Он бы не смог ее заложить – все-таки Костин подарок, хоть и бесполезный до сраки. Денег за эту хреновину дадут немного, она дороже как память. Хотя – Данила вдруг накрыло удушливым гневом – что за на хрен, Костя отказался от него с полпинка, не захотел ничего выяснять и забил, а Данил обязан по нему вздыхать? Пусть подавится своей ебучей камерой.

Может, и надо было найти себе богатого папика – богаче Кости! – и трахаться с ним за деньги. Да, у нового дядьки, скорее всего, не будет потрясного члена, который не хочется выпускать изо рта, зато будет яхта. Или мотоцикл. Или все разом.

Данил совсем расстроился. Пока он трепался с Димочкой, макароны разварились. Данил такие не любил, но не выкидывать же их? Он вывалил размякшие комки теста в тарелку, осмотрел критически.

− Пиздец. Масло есть?

Димочка достал из холодильника остатки пачки в целлофане.

− Будешь эту хуйню? – Данил продемонстрировал ему макароны.

Бывший сосед помотал головой.

− У меня проект не доделан. Я пойду. Только ты это, свали в шесть, ладно? А то Саша тебе вставит по первое число, хм.

− Да никто мне ничего не вставит, а если и вставит, то я не откажусь, − ухмыльнулся Данил. На душе было кисло, но репутация – страшное дело.

− Ну ты и педрила, − постановил Димочка, будто сам был лучше, и уполз ковыряться с проектом.

Данил принялся вяло жевать размокшие макароны и кильку. Выглядело все это непрезентабельно, но голод сделал вкусным и то, и другое. Под конец Данил не выдержал − вытащил из Димочкиного пакета с батоном два куска, чтобы вымокать остатки соуса из банки. Не убудет с него от двух кусочков. А печенье свое он и вовсе оставил на столе. Его, наверное, тоже можно брать. Данил хлебнул чаю. Овсяное печенье он не любил, сразу вспоминался дед-диабетик, которому запрещалось есть сладости из белой муки. Дед был славный. Данилу нравилось ходить к нему в гости. Круче всего, когда они отправлялись в гараж, спускались в погреб, в темноту, и набирали в пакеты картошку и свеклу.

После еды захотелось спать. В обычный день Данил бы потупил в айфон еще немного, но перспектива мучительно раннего подъема заставила его шевелиться. Он умылся и устроился на диване прямо в одежде. Влез в переписку с Костей. Тот не заходил в ватсап с полудня. Старые сообщения висели непрочитанными, и от этого хотелось то ли заплакать, то ли удавиться. Данил прикрыл глаза на секунду, призывая себя, тряпку, собраться. Этот скотина тогда коротал вечер с кем-то, чего по нему слезы лить?..

Но сердце противилось, как могло. Все ныло и требовало творить хуйню.

«спакойной ночи», − написал Данил в открытый диалог, торопливо отложил смартфон и закрыл лицо рукой. Ну что за клинический случай, а? Когда его отпустит?

В голову полезли непрошенные мысли про то, как они с Костей укладывались спать. Как тот обнимал Данила, перекидывал ему руку через живот и засовывал в трусы – «Чтобы зафиксировать». В первый раз Данил охуел от такого поворота. Сейчас у него как встанет, тут и не до сна будет. Нахера так делать? Но Костя, наверное, знал что-то, чего не знал Данил, потому что в следующее мгновение его отрубило, пусть и с большой горячей рукой в трусах.

Данилу, вытянувшемуся на диване в джинсах, носках и прочей хуете, стало неудобно. Он покрутился, надеясь, что возбуждение отхлынет, но после недолгой борьбы с собой разделся и взял одеяло. Он ведь поставил будильник на шесть, никто ничего не узнает. От пододеяльника пахло странно и незнакомо. Запах Данилу не понравился, и он снова встал, чтобы снять ебучий пододеяльник. Голое одеяло кололось, и это был отстой, зато без джинсов жопа не прела. Данил снова улегся на диван, спрятав лицо в подушку. Ну, давай, отключайся! Но мозг не хотел отключаться, ему интереснее было вспоминать, чем пах Костя. Дымом? Табаком? У него был очень узнаваемый парфюм. Сильный, но вкрадчивый. Чуть-чуть сухой. Осенний.

Сейчас как раз середина осени. Это открытие кольнуло Данила под сердце, и он крепче стиснул подушку.

Сон не торопился прийти. Данил весь измотался, катаясь с боку на бок. Под конец, чувствуя себя выжатым и несчастным, он собрался в клубок под одеялом, уткнулся носом в стену, воняющие старым клеем обои, и задремал.

Прошло всего ничего – и вот Костя снова возвышался над ним, как в первый раз, и смотрел пристально. Только (Данил сонно заморгал) на самом деле Костя ни фига не возвышался. Потому что лежал тогда рядом. А этот тип, который вовсе не был Костей, стоял у кровати, как каменное изваяние, и молчал. Выглядел он обычно, невысокий такой и рыжий, но Данилу отчего-то стало неуютно. Наверное, из-за морды неизвестного, пресной и отсутствующей, как у трупа.

− Твою мать! – воскликнул Данил, вытаращившись на рыжего, и уселся рывком. – Ты, блядь, кто?

− Саша, − отозвался трупак. Голос его не выражал абсолютно ничего. – А ты кто?

− Я Данил. Какого хера ты так рано? – Данил старался говорить погромче, чтобы скрыть панические нотки. Нет, ну он реально пересрал из-за этого…

− Я не рано и не поздно, − откликнулся крипотный Саша. − Я как раз вовремя. – Он достал смартфон. На экране светилось «06:43».

− А-а-а… − протянул Данил, кое-как соскреб себя с дивана. – Щас…

− У тебя пять минут, чтобы собраться и уйти, − заявил вдруг Саша. – И учти, я ненавижу ждать.

С одной стороны, Данилу стало интересно, что предпримет этот засранец в случае его промедления, с другой, чувак выглядел реально жутко. Кто знает, оставила ли на нем неизгладимый след работа с покойниками или он всегда был таким. Данил не хотел выяснять детали, поэтому принялся спешно впихиваться в джинсы.

Дверь в Димочкину комнату приоткрылась. В проеме показалась лохматая светлая башка.

− Чего вы орете, хм? – Первым Димочка заметил Данила. – Блин, я же сказал тебе уйти в шесть, ну какого хрена?..

− Я, блядь, вообще не ебу, что случилось… Будильник не прозвонил.

− Еще как прозвонил! Трижды, − насупился Димочка. – Вали давай. Кстати, удачи тебе в поисках нового мужика, хм.

Саша медленно и угрожающе повернулся в его сторону:

− Дмитрий. Мы обсудим этот случай потом.

− Угу, − пискнул Димочка, после чего захлопнул дверь к себе, ясно дав понять, что закрывать за Данилом не выйдет.

− Это он про работу, − неловко брякнул Данил. Так-то он не собирался оправдываться, делать ему нечего, но вышел чистый стрем. А тут ведь большая деревня, где теория шести рукопожатий цветет и пахнет. Вернее, не шести, а трех. – Про начальника.

− Не интересно, − уведомил Саша, и по его лицу сразу стало понятно – действительно не интересно, абсолютно.

− Хуй с вами, короче, − пробормотал Данил, собрал манатки, по-быстрому оделся в прихожей, крикнул: − Эй, Санек, закрой за мной, что ли? – И припустил вниз по лестнице. Лишний раз созерцать постное Сашино ебло не хотелось.

Данил решительно не представлял, куда ему отправиться. Даже в универ ехать рано, а из мест, где можно похавать, работал разве что макдак. С семи вроде начинался макзавтрак. Данил долго-предолго караулил четвертый трамвай, чтобы не пересаживаться, а когда тот прикатил, оказалось, что внутри нет мест. Мечты покемарить, ссутулившись на холодном металлическом сидении, развеялись как дым. Данил подтянул рюкзак к груди, ухватился за поручень и постарался абстрагироваться от проталкивающихся мимо теток и мира в целом.

Эх. Дрыхнуть бы сейчас в теплой уютной постельке на просеке, и чтобы Костя подпирал Данилу зад коленями. Страшно удобно было так спать, а если проснулся первым, достаточно поелозить жопой – и Костя просыпался следом.

В начале седьмого в макдаке на Полевой собрались такие же потерпевшие, как Данил. Кто-то заглянул туда по пути на работу – эти выглядели более-менее прилично, хотя их мешки под глазами требовали вызвать бригаду по разгрузке. Пара в углу, парень и девчонка, всю ночь квасили без перерыва. Лица у них были больными и опухшими. Оба сипло перебрасывались фразами, делая в промежутках глотки из картонных стаканчиков. Данил посмотрел на табло с меню, наморщил лоб, силясь вспомнить, сколько денег осталось на карте. Лезть в приложение он поленился. С Кисиной тысячей все было не так критично, а утро началось пиздецки отвратительно… Данилу хотелось порадовать себя хоть чем-то, поэтому, помучившись неспокойной совестью, он выбрал свой обожаемый двойной макмаффин с яйцом (взял бы два, да цена кусалась) и американо. Есть устроился на втором этаже. Макдаковский кофе не блистал качеством, но если намешать туда весь сахар, какой выдали, становилось терпимо. Глотнув горячего, Данил едва не зарыдал. Он буквально мог чувствовать, как повышается уровень глюкозы в крови. И бургер был вкусный – эти, с завтрака, на плотных булочках, нравились ему больше всего, особенно свежие и теплые. Две ебаные свиные котлеты. Богично! Почему в рекламе из телека про них ничего не пели?..

Проглотив бургер за минуту, Данил влез в айфон – проверить время. Полвосьмого…

Как раз сейчас Костя выезжал на работу.

Данил замер над стаканом кофе. Кровь бурно прилила к щекам, кончики ушей загорелись. Ну он и долбоеб! Вместо того чтобы ехать сюда и тратить совсем неприличные сто пятьдесят рублей на крохотную булку, надо было рвануть к Костиному дому. Глянуть, на месте ли гелик, а если да – дождаться его хозяина. Поговорить с ним напрямую, как мужик с мужиком. Если Костя захочет послать Данила нахуй, так пусть посылает лицом к лицу. Хотя Данил сомневался, как это вообще будет выглядеть. Если Костя скажет ему катиться колбаской по Малой Спасской, то, наверное, схлопочет по лицу. Драться с ним – это, как ни крути, днище ебаное, да и Данилу прилетит по зубам, но что делать? Молчать? Терпеть? Ждать, когда одумается?

Ладно. Сегодня Данил все равно проебал время ради макмаффина. Оставался запасной план – завалиться к Косте на работу и закатить скандал там, но от этого бы никому не стало лучше. Данила бы, наверное, сдали ментам и навсегда вычеркнули из жизни… Так-то пока оставалась призрачная надежда, что все образуется. Правда, эта надежда истончалась день ото дня.

Данил запустил руку в волосы, взлохматил их, а после привычно зачесал назад, чтобы не мешались. Ничего. Сегодня пятница, значит, он попробует подстеречь Костю на следующей неделе. В понедельник, к примеру. Отличный вариант. Главное – встать в ебаную пиздорань, чтобы вовремя подъехать к дому. А теперь неплохо было бы решить, куда податься на выходные. Данил быстро перебрал в уме знакомых, к кому можно вписаться, и понял – выбора нет. Придется вечером ехать домой. К мамке.

Возвращаться в Отрадный Данил не любил. Его аж передергивало, когда автобус прибывал на конечную и заботливо открывал двери: давайте, вперед. Он ненавидел все, связанное с Отрадным, особенно когда кто-то называл его «Отрадное» и считал селом. Какое, блядь, село, если у них своя дума есть? И герб с лестницей.

Данил отсидел три пары в универе, а с последней свинтил – сил никаких не было. У него остались ключи от Кисиной квартиры, надо ведь было тогда ее как-то закрыть. Данил написал приятелю: «ниче, если зайду переодеца?». Минут через десять от Кисы прилетело лаконичное: «Ок». Раз зайти было можно, то Данил собирался вздремнуть часок перед работой. Или не спать? Глаза слипались, но голова казалась на удивление легкой. Если ляжет, точно все проспит и встанет разбитый, ну его в пизду. Зато принять душ – крутая тема. И ванная у Кисы была с нормальным человеческим ремонтом, не то что в Димочкиной квартире, где не развернуться и кран до сих пор подтекает. Данил ополоснулся, переоделся в свежее, заварил кофе. Сделал бутербродов со шпротами. А жизнь-то налаживалась! У Кисы в холодильнике внезапно оказался контейнер с каким-то месивом из картошки и мяса. Изумленный Данил отсыпал немного себе. Все лучше, чем давиться всухомятку.

Пока картошка разогревалась, Данил написал матери. Предупредил, что приедет вечером, а то мало ли. Вдруг она себе мужика завела наконец, а тут он. Хотя Данил понимал, скорее небеса расколются напополам и из пролома вылезет гигантская зеленая макака, чем его мать снова захочет отношений. Она и когда была моложе ни на кого не заглядывалась. То ли беспокоилась за сына, то ли Данилов батя вытянул из нее все нервы, не хотелось больше такого веселья.

Достав тарелку из микроволновки, Данил на всякий случай проверил диалог с Костей. Все как всегда. Молчание, гробовое и всеобъемлющее.

«я буду есть картоху», − поведал Данил чату, превратившемуся в дневник его эмоциональных всплесков. Вряд ли это могло заинтересовать Костю, но какая, нахуй, разница? Молчание до боли напоминало капитуляцию. Нет, Данил не сдастся без боя.

Или сдастся? Он ведь просто терял время. Не хотел признавать очевидное – что он абсолютно, катастрофически одинок. Без Кости в жизни Данила образовалась дыра размером с самого Данила. Вроде все было по-старому, но… нет. Дело даже не в деньгах этих ебучих и не в отсутствии жилья. Никого не волновало, что Данил ел, как спал, тепло ли одевался. Никто не прикасался к нему, как он любил, не гладил по голове, не мял в ладонях его жопу… У Данила почти неделю не было секса, и случая подрочить не выдавалось, теперь чуть ли глаза на лоб не лезли. Хотелось простого: увидеть Костю, потрогать его, напомнить себе, что он настоящий, не выдуманный. Чаще казалось иначе.

В кофейне было как всегда: Катя протирала кофемашину, Толик, который работал по утрам вместо Данила, только-только отчалил. После обеда и часов до четырех мало кто приходил, разве что молодые мамаши с детьми и студентки. Еще периодически бывали хипстеры с макбуками – один такой прямо сейчас сидел у окна и изо всех сил создавал видимость работы. Выручка с хипстоты едва капала. Эти, вооруженные ноутами, обычно брали самый большой кофе, чтобы тянуть его три-четыре часа, и больше ничего. Хотя «приоконный» чувак выхлебал свою кружку довольно быстро и попросил Катю сделать еще. Данил уселся в углу – для него дела не нашлось. Отчего-то вспомнились слова Димочки про то, что надо встречаться с богатыми мужиками. Нет, не так. Про то, что надо встречаться с мужиками за деньги. Данилу не вот прям хотелось, но Костя до сих пор его игнорировал, а в этой кофейне с полутора посетителями невозможно заработать на аренду квартиры. Что делать, Данил попросту не ебал.

Ну, допустим, если он и будет с кем-то встречаться… Где этого кого-то найти? Раньше Данил цеплял партнеров на живца, но метод был так себе. В основном попадались уебаны. Больше половины искренне считали себя гетеросексуальными до мозга костей, но от мыслей, что присунут пацану, чуть слюной не захлебывались. Существовал и особый подвид, который верил, что парни не сахарные, значит, можно сразу переходить к любой жести, не обговаривая детали. Типа, все пассивчики спят и видят, чтобы их выебали до крови. Данил с подобным тоже сталкивался. Беда в том, что на морде у человека не написано «Садист и хуйло», а при первом разговоре все обычно заливаются соловьями. Костя на фоне этого ублюдочного сброда представал эдаким рыцарем. Он заботился о Даниле, сдерживался, спрашивал, не больно ли, подолгу ласкал… Где отыскать второго такого?

Интернет безопасней всего. Никаких личных контактов до поры до времени, только всякое безобидное бла-бла. Данил ведь не помрет, если зарегится на каком-нибудь Grindr? Хотя тот вроде не особо популярен в России. Зато, например, есть Hornet, и там даже кто-то тусит…

Покусывая губу, Данил установил приложение, которое немедленно захотело выяснить о нем кучу всего, включая ВИЧ-статус и роль в сексе. Сильнее Данила озадачила графа «Ищу для». Он выбрал «Отношения», подумал и добавил «Деловые связи». Еще какие деловые! Забесплатно он ничего мутить не будет. Графа про «семейное положение» тоже далась с трудом. Она будто издевалась. Свободен ли Данил? А хуй знает. В ход пошло «Все сложно». В описании себя Данил после некоторых размышлений написал: «Ебабельный». Выглядело куце. Попыхтев, Данил уточнил: «Ебабельный. Блондин». Определиться с требованиями к потенциальному партнеру было непросто. Данил не тянул на писателя, и за сочинения ему вечно лепили двойки, так что он сделал ставку на краткость: ««Ищу богатого мужика 35+ для секса и денег. Охуенно сосу». Насчет последнего он, может, и приукрасил, но вроде никто не жаловался.

Прикрепить фотку сразу не получалось – светить лицом Данил не хотел, а все нюдсы для Кости чересчур жгли и пепелили. Хотя система дурацкого Hornet предполагала, что в профиль ты будешь выкладывать поебень типа селфи и фоток природы, а в какой-то закрытый подкаталог, доступный владельцам проплаченных аккаунтов, − члены и задницы. Потому что нехуй всяким нищебродам дрочить на тебя. И все-таки… Не хотел Данил показывать то, что снимал для Кости, каким-то левым хуям. Как засовывает в себя пальцы перед зеркалом. Или как передергивает, раскинувшись в ванне.

− Чего лицо кислое? – прервала череду размышлений Катя.

Данил быстро убрал телефон.

− Да так. Напряги с жильем. Ни квартиры, ни денег, нихуя.

− Хочешь, помогу?

− Смотря чем.

Катя улыбнулась уголками губ, почти не изменившись в лице.

− У меня бабушка сидит одна в трехкомнатной квартире на Пензенской и жалуется, как ей скучно. Если нужно перебиться где-то до зарплаты – могу спросить, она, скорее всего, согласится.

Данил почесал в затылке:

− Да бля, не знаю, стремно… Это ж твоя бабка!

Вдобавок, у него не укладывалось в голове, как кто-то мог скучать в трехкомнатной квартире. Это, блин, рай на земле! Летом Костя уезжал на десять дней − то ли на курсы повышения квалификации, то ли еще зачем – и позволил Данилу остаться у него, только просил никого туда не таскать. Ну, Данил и не таскал, хотя временами очень хотелось пригласить друганов. Хоть того же Кису. Но раз нельзя – значит, нельзя. Данил развлекал себя сам. У Кости имелся нихуевый минибар – много вина и шампанского, надаренного коллегами и довольными пациентами, всевозможный крепкий алкоголь. Все оседало на полках мертвым грузом, кроме классики вроде «Хеннеси». Что-то подсказывало, сладкой шипучки Костя в жизни бы не хватился. Кое-какие нехитрые приготовления – и вот Данил восседал в ванне, врубив гидромассаж на полную, и хлестал «Мондоро» из горла. Не хватало разве что стереотипных деталей красивой жизни: клубники в шоколаде или вазочки королевских креветок. Перед отъездом Костя предусмотрительно сгонял с Данилом в «Ашан» и купил продуктов на весь период своего отсутствия. Холодильник набили под завязку. Если порыться, можно было отыскать морской коктейль в масле и сыр, но Данил был уже тепленький. Он не хотел никуда тащиться, его все устраивало, с пузырьками внутри и снаружи. От шампанского и пара моментально развезло, тоска по Косте достигла неземных высот, но в то время Данил мог ему писать и рассчитывать на ответ. Мог рассказывать, что сидит в его ванне и бухает шампанское в одно жало, а теперь дрочит, потому что ему одиноко. И Костя внимал. Молчание на другом конце трубки подразумевало беззлобную усмешку, потом что-то хрустело, и Костя говорил бархатным голосом, посылающим вибрации вниз по позвоночнику: «Смотри, не утопись».

Предоставленный себе Данил ходил по дому в Костиных футболках. Специально выбирал нестиранные. От них блекло пахло одеколоном и дезодорантом, запах пота в этом букете был почти неуловим. Время от времени Данил подтягивал мягкую материю к лицу и вдыхал, представляя, что Костя рядом. Если уткнуться в его подушку, иллюзия становилась максимально полной, поэтому Данил стал спать на ней. Кроме того, он выработал вечерний ритуал грязных разговоров. Хотел быть уверен, что Костя один в своем номере, изо всех сил думает о его заднице.

Какая уж тут скука!

− Она нормальная, − заверила Катя. Ее светло-карие, почти янтарные глаза смотрели внимательно и цепко. – Тебе надо где-то пожить забесплатно или нет?

− Да надо, надо… Но бабки меня не любят, я матерюсь много, − объяснил Данил, чувствуя себя откровенно глупо. Катя знала, что он матерится, и менеджер кофейни знала, и директор, и, наверное, все его постоянные посетители. Не материться Данил не мог, как ни старался. Наверное, у него был тот дурацкий синдром, когда всякая непотребщина сыпется изо рта сама собой. – И твоей я не понравлюсь. Она меня точно выставит!

− Пф. Завтра напишу, согласилась или нет.

− Ну напиши, че, − дал царское позволение Данил, хоть и не собирался полагаться на какую-то там Катину бабку. Он и с Катей не особенно общался. Только по работе.

Под вечер народ повалил гурьбой. Пятница, хули. Данила это напрягало – ему нужно было свалить пораньше, чтобы успеть на последний автобус до Отрадного. Такси дотуда сожрало бы последние деньги, а ехать в такую глушь на пойманном моторе он бы не рискнул.

− Закроешь сегодня кофейню одна? – обратился Данил к Кате. Она как раз составляла заказ на десерты. – Мне в восемь надо свинтить. Просто позарез.

− Снова бухать?

− Да не. Я к мамке поеду, боюсь автобус проебать.

− Ладно, − Катя была девчонкой простой и согласилась без лишних вопросов.

К восьми число желающих выпить кофе сократилось. Видать, те, кто помладше, отправились по домам, а те, кто постарше, переключились на вино. Собравшись, Данил попрощался с Катей, выскочил на улицу и охуел от дубака. Впору было натягивать шапку и перчатки, но ничего из этого, на беду, с собой не оказалось. Забитая под завязку маршрутка привезла Данила на Центральный автовокзал, где он чудом купил билет и в последний момент залез в автобус. Он собирался послушать музыку, вставил наушники, опустил подбородок на грудь и закрыл глаза… Чутье заставило проснуться ровно перед конечной. Стиснув зубы, Данил снова вывалился на холод и потопал к материному дому, срезая, где возможно. Его бесила сраная куртка, которая ни фига не грела. Воротник, переходящий в капюшон, оказался пиздец каким бесполезным. Надо было брать длинный пуховик, но он, идиот, захотел короткое – вроде как секси. Ну и наивняк. Сейчас Данил мог привлечь разве что тех, кому нравилось, когда у парней сопли до колен. Нормального платка, как назло, не было, но на дне кармана завалялась мятая бумажная срань. Негордый Данил подтер нос чем мог.

На подходе к дому, в последнем дворе, который он пересекал чуть ли не бегом, его окликнули:

− Дан!

На лавках у песочницы тусили старые кореша – Саня, Женька Красный, Восток и Михуй, которого на самом деле звали Толян, а прозвище ему досталось из-за складок жира и невероятного сходства с мишленовским человечком. С Востоком Данил учился в одном классе, но тот свалил в техникум после девятого. Они не особо общались: некомпанейский Восток предпочитал молчать и пить. К слову о бухле – оно было тут как тут, «Охота» и неопределенные полторашки с какой-то мочой на розлив.

− Чешет, бля, не здоровается, сука! – заржал Михуй, когда Данил подошел, и протянул руку, пухлую и теплую. Как она не замерзала в этом гадком сыром пиздеце, было не ясно. Данил ответил на рукопожатие, хлюпнув носом. – Куда чешешь хоть?

− К мамке. Давно не был.

− А-а. Ну, дело хорошее. Мы-то думали, ты хуй на нас положил, − весело зыркнул Саня. По его роже было видно, что он в говно. Наверное, начал квасить один, а после и остальные подтянулись. – Мамку че, собираешься забрать отсюда?

− Было бы куда, блядь, − хмыкнул Данил. Слова старого приятеля ударили по больному. – Я же бомж, у меня своей хаты нет.

− Ну, вот выучишься на… какая у тебя там специальность?.. и пойдешь в «Газпром». Заебенишь себе дом, тачку, подцепишь двух телок, чтобы драть поочередно, − размечтался Михуй.

От холода у Данила что-то задергалось в коленке. Он поежился, поднял собранный пополам капюшон к ушам. С Даниловой удачей сталось бы, что он отыскал себе двух мужиков, которые драли бы его поочередно – и все как-то криво.

− Я не такой газовщик.

− Да, блядь, ладно заливать! Вон, ты уже весь красивенький… Это что, «Пума»? – Михуй заскреб обгрызенными ногтями по логотипу на куртке. Данил захотел отшатнуться, но вытерпел. Если б он шугался ото всех, то регулярно получал пиздюлей все школьные годы. Впрочем, Данил и без того их получал, но в ответку прописывал вдвое больше, за счет чего заработал репутацию напрочь отбитого. Как-то четырнадцатилетний Данил выбил своим железным лбом зуб огромному и нерусскому Асиму, которому было то ли семнадцать, то ли восемнадцать. Асим от этого впал в исключительное охуение, забыл о драке и принялся разглядывать зуб на асфальте, но тут подключились его братки. Данил в тот день явился домой весь залитый кровищей, но все равно считал его одним из самых ярких в своей биографии. Тогда он, понятное дело, ни с кем не трахался и хвастаться ему было нечем.

− Иди ты! Это «Рума», на Кировском вещевом купил, − соврал Данил, не моргнув, и добавил с горечью: − Где я, бля, те бабос на «Пуму» наскребу?

Его кореша обменялись взглядами – тоже сочли, что нигде. Данил проглотил вздох облегчения. Нет, это он чуть конкретно не попал. В Костиных подарках приехал в свой Мухосранск, клоун.

− Оно и видно, что китайское дерьмо, − подключился к диалогу Женька. Красочно сплюнул. – Вон как тебя в нем колбасит.

− Да холодно – пиздец. – Для наглядности Данил потер ладони друг о друга. Те были ледяные.

− Ну, а че ты хотел от Кировского вещевого?..

На секунду повисла неловкая тишина, которую прервал Восток:

− Пиво будешь?

Как они пили эту херню на холоде и не бегали ссать каждые десять минут, Данил не представлял. Да и не согревала она нихуя, не то что водяра. У них и та наверняка была припасена – у кого-то на вписке. Ей бы тоже поделились. Прямо сейчас перед Данилом маячил очередной шанс накиряться, но ему как-то не хотелось. Тут ведь не будет уютной Кисиной кухни и нормального бухла, и за базаром по пьяни придется следить. Киса был адекватным чуваком. Знал про Костю в общих чертах, хоть знакомства с ним не водил. А эта компания свято верила, что Данил любит мацать женские сиськи, а не чтобы его самого мацали.

− Не. Я к мамке побегу, она мне уже названивает. – На всякий случай пришлось вновь соврать.

− А-а. Ну лады, − кивнул Саня. – Ты это, если че, забегай завтра ко мне… Олег Никитян придет. Знаешь Никитяна?

Данил в душе не ебал, кто это, потому промычал что-то неопределенное.

− Вот, − довольно подытожил Саня. – Он женился в сентябре, ты в курсе?.. Бля, у тебя аж губы синие… Пиздуй домой!

− Попиздовал, − Данил обменялся со всеми рукопожатиями, кивнул и двинул к матери, втайне надеясь, что не напорется еще на кого-нибудь. 

К счастью, любителей гулять по темноте водилось мало. Все сидели дома, смотрели телеки. Мать Данила занималась тем же. Когда она впустила его в тесную, со спичечный коробок, прихожую, он сначала подумал, что в гостиной кого-то убивают, но это была какая-то хуйня по ТНТ.

− Чего ты так поздно? – недовольно спросила мать.

− Ну, я ведь работаю, − Данилу в падлу стало расшнуровывать ботинки, поэтому он наступил одним на задник другого и стянул его.

− Завтра бы приехал, − проворчала мать. – Не ночью.

Разумеется, она понятия не имела, что у ее сына трудности с жильем. И про Костю она ничего не знала. В конце лета Данил начал размышлять, как бы их познакомить, чтобы мать нормально все восприняла. Насчет того, что это возможно, имелись неебические сомнения, но попробовать стоило. Данилу надоело врать. Он старался приезжать домой в старье – никаких громких лейблов, ничего, что вызовет подозрения. Мать не слишком приглядывалась, в чем он ходит, но все равно. Хотелось откровенности, просто жить, хвастаться приятными мелочами, и чтобы мама радовалась за Данила. Правда, он знал – радоваться ей будет сложно, религия не позволит. Ее бог такого не одобрял… Ну, не радость, а людей вроде Данила.

− Сказал сегодня – значит, сегодня.

Мать посмотрела с укоризной, но, когда он повесил куртку на крючок, заключила его в объятия. Данил возвышался над ней на полторы головы, чувствуя себя маленьким мальчиком, замерзшим и потерянным.

− Где твой свитер? Воспаление легких захотел?

− У меня толстовка теплая.

− Давай, мой руки и на кухню. Суп, наверное, остыл.

− А есть не суп? – прокричал Данил из ванной, такой же крохотулечной и убогой, как прихожая.

− Ну, а чего бы ты хотел? – Мать появилась в дверях, вооруженная мятым кухонным полотенцем.

− Не супа, блин! – усмехнулся Данил. – Котлет там, не знаю, колбасы…

− Сосиски есть. Сварить тебе, что ли?

− Ага. А кетчуп есть? Майонез?

За время, пока он пытался выяснить ассортимент бакалеи, мать вернулась на кухню, и ее ответа Данил не разобрал. Наверное, что-то все-таки имелось. Мать достала из холодильника полупустой кулек «Рябы», поставила на стол возле тарелки с супом. Суп был куриный с лапшой. Данил скривился:

− Ну чего ты его налила?

− А ты одними сосисками наешься? – скептически отозвалась мать. – Хлеб бери. Есть черный, если хочешь. Чаю сделать?

Данил влез в хлебницу, но выбрал батон.

− Я сам. – Всего-то и дел было, что клацнуть кнопку на чайнике.

− Надо же, какой самостоятельный. А лицо чего такое?

Сегодня все почему-то цеплялись к Данилову лицу. Что с ним, блядь, не так? Затем Данил вспомнил, что не побрился утром. Волосы у него были почти прозрачные, серебристые, на теле их едва удавалось различить, а вот лицу эта щетина невнятного цвета придавала откровенно гоповатый вид.

− Какое? – уточнил Данил на всякий случай, уселся за стол и на пробу размешал суп. Среди толстой малоаппетитной лапши проглядывали розоватые куски курятины. На крайняк можно было выесть их и похлебать бульон. Пах-то суп нормально.

Костя если и варил суп, то какой-нибудь приличный. Человеческий. Борщ, например! Уж насколько Данил ненавидел вареную капусту во всех ее проявлениях, а его борщ ел за милую душу. Мать такого не варила, у нее вечно выходило красное рагу из овощей, где мяса кот наплакал.

− Усталое. Плохо спишь? – мать устроилась сбоку от стола, закинув ногу на ногу. На ней были старые треники с вытянутыми коленками, джемпер и шерстяные носки. Оно и понятно – отопление пока не дали, квартира выстыла. Данил все вынашивал наполеоновские планы поменять окна и поставить кондиционер, но оплатить за раз ни то, ни другое не мог. Каждый месяц он присылал немного денег в надежде, что маманя накопит на что-нибудь годное, хоть бы на новую стиралку взамен «Риги», полетевшей пару лет назад. Но мать стирала вручную, а деньги клала на сберкнижку − хуй знает зачем.

− Да не, нормально, − пробурчал Данил, зачерпнув ложкой суп. – Хотя тут такое дело… − Ему стало неловко, и он уткнулся взглядом в тарелку. Лапша смотрела на него с неодобрением. − Мам, у тебя есть деньги?

Он не видел этого, но почувствовал, как мать нахмурилась, как ей разом стало страшно и тягостно.

− Господи. Что-то случилось?

− Не, просто… − Надо было что-то соврать. Как-то внятно все преподнести, без пробелов и нестыковок, но от одной лишь необходимости наплести матери с три короба Данил впал в меланхолию. Аппетит пропал, а сосиски, как назло, приготовились. – Думал, что перееду, а парень, с которым я жил, нашел другого соседа… Теперь у него занято, а куда мне податься, я не е… знаю. Надо новую квартиру снимать, а это до хрена бабла… И я подумал, может, ты мне одолжишь тыщ пятнадцать? Я верну!

− Дань, ну где я тебе их возьму? – Мать развела руками.

Данил подумал: «На ебаной сберкнижке», − но ничего не сказал. Отставил суп, подцепил на вилку сосиску, выдавил сверху майонез. Сподручнее было организовать лужицу «Рябы» на тарелке, но, как говорится, хорошая мысля приходит опосля.  
− Не хватает денег – работай! – принялась наставлять мать.

− Я работаю, − со вздохом напомнил Данил. Матери бы, конечно, хотелось, чтобы он вкалывал по специальности, но у него пока не было допусков. Кому он нужен без диплома?

− Работай больше.

Данил покачал головой. Интересно, понимала ли его маманя иронию? Сама она преподавала в школе-интернате и любила повздыхать, что упустила шанс, не поступив в кулинарный техникум. Ведь как удобно быть работником столовой! Всегда рядом с едой и знаешь, как подворовывать, чтобы не поймали. Хотя мать Данила не взяла бы чужого, это грех.

− Когда? По ночам, что ли?

− Да хоть бы и по ночам.

Вспомнился Костя – как он был недоволен, что Данил занят допоздна, и как у него отлегло, когда работа на автомойке осталась в прошлом. Мысли об этом просочились между строк и принесли с собой другие – как вышло, что человеку, который так беспокоился о Даниле, вдруг стало на него наплевать. Одномоментно. Да, Данил проебался, и по-идиотски, но он подумать не мог, что Костя просто выкорчует из себя, будто сорняк, всю симпатию… или что у него было.

И тут Данила понесло. Он сам не понял, как заговорил об этом. Слова рвотой подкатили к горлу, и он озвучил их, чтобы не захлебнуться. Все говорил и говорил про Костю, про тупой разрыв, но понял, что несет, только когда перехватил ошарашенный взгляд матери. Она скрючилась на стуле, обхватив себя руками. Растерянность, непонимание и ужас поочередно проступали на ее лице.

− Костя? Он… мужчина? Но как? Ты ведь встречался с девушками…

Ну встречался, да. Если это можно так назвать.

Первой девушкой Данила стала Оля Маркина − смазливая блондиночка, с которой он учился в одном классе. История про нее вышла дохуя забавной, уссаться можно. Начать следовало с того, что одним февральским днем четырнадцатилетний Данил наконец допетрил, что втрескался в своего одноклассника Егора. Егор был высоким, широкоплечим и, наверное, красивым. На него хотелось смотреть, при этом внутри возникало яркое и неудобное чувство, буквально мучительное. Поначалу Данил вообразил, что хочет набить Егору морду. Он не знал, почему, просто загорелось. Егор не замечал Данила: тот был из нищей семьи, с одной мамкой, ходил во всяких обносках и слыл ебанько. Егору повезло чуть больше. У него и батя имелся, и кое-какое баблишко, а в классе его считали самым популярным парнем. В общем, имелись причины его недолюбливать.

Мордобой не решил проблему. В какой-то момент Егор толкнул Данила на пол, уселся сверху, чтобы вломить по морде, и… Данилу это понравилось. Чувствовать на себе чужой вес, быть придавленным к горизонтальной поверхности, находиться в чьей-то власти. Потом, правда, Данила отоварили по щам, и он вспомнил, что такое на тормозах не спускают. Егор в тот день тоже получил, а у Данила появилась пища для размышлений. Особенно часто он вспоминал случившееся за дрочкой. Это и навело его на мысль.

Не было никакого отрицания и другой подобной херни. Данил быстро отыскал в интерне гей-порно и подтвердил себе: да, вот оно, он хочет так же, чтобы его нагнули и выебали. Но в засранном Отрадном ему ничего подобного не светило, и уж точно – не с Егором. Если в родной дыре окрестят пидором, то все, это дно, социальная смерть. А может, и реальная. Данил не хотел умирать по-глупому и ни за что, поэтому сделал все, чтобы не выглядеть пидором – а заодно и заставить Егора его заметить. Он склеил дурацкую Олю, которая, по слухам, Егору нравилась. Это оказалось нетрудно. После истории с Асимом и выбитым зубом Данил превратился в местную знаменитость. Все окрестные девахи считали его альфа-самцом, из которого прет тестостерон. Что-то это в них пробуждало. Данил взялся ковать, пока горячо: первым подкатил к Оле, а та согласилась. Лучше бы отказала. С ней было до пизды тоскливо. Общих тем для разговора не нашлось, щупать Олю не хотелось, а сама она Данила не трогала, хрен знает почему. На первое свидание он купил розы. Красивые стоили нехило, поэтому выбор пал на некрасивые. Оле они, видимо, тоже не понравились. Неудивительно. Пока болтались по улицам с ебучими этими цветами, Данил успел сто раз подумать – если бы к нему кто-то так топорно мостил яйца, он бы его послал далеко и надолго. Вкусная жратва в миллион раз лучше роз. Сразу понятно − человек хочет тебе угодить.

Оля отвалилась довольно быстро, отчего Данил испытал неземное облегчение. Желание перепихнуться с Егором вскоре тоже сошло на нет. Данил с интересом посматривал на преподавателя физики – он не блистал красотой, но его мускулистые руки, перевитые венами, выглядели многообещающе. Само собой лезло в голову, как эти руки подхватывают тебя, переносят, стягивают футболку… Но Данил держался.

А в шестнадцать познакомился с Алиной на попойке в честь чьей-то днюхи. Все ужрались в нулину. Время подходило к трем часам ночи. Кто-то пополз домой, кто-то завалился спать, а последние герои засели на кухне и планомерно уничтожали остатки алкоголя. Данил набрался до поросячьего визга, но все равно пил. В основном, поэтому и не смог покинуть кухню, когда накатила сонливость. Тело ни фига не слушалось. Данил привалился к стене, подпер щеку рукой и, видимо, отключился – до этого рядом сидели четверо, а теперь осталась только одна. Девчонка на вид была постарше него, крупная и высокая, с темными волосами до подбородка.

− Ты кто? – выдал Данил заплетающимся языком. Он ее не помнил − вероятно, потому что был пиздецки бухим.

− Алина, − ответила девчонка, будто это что-то объясняло, подняла бутылку с остатками водки, побултыхала ими. – Тебе налить?

− Налей, − просипел Данил, хотя любому было понятно, что он в кисель. – Я Данил.

− Ага.

Они выпили. Разговорились. Одному дьяволу известно, как треп выехал на перечисление нереализованных желаний в сексе. У Данила этого добра накопился воз и маленькая тележка. Формально он до сих пор считался девственником, отчего неимоверно страдал.

К несчастью, бухло распустило ему язык.

− Я бы хотел, чтобы меня трахнули в жопу. – Данил так и сказал. По его венам текла «Столичная», ему все было нипочем.

Алина ухмыльнулась.

− Ну, хочешь, трахну?

− Прям щас? – опешил Данил.

− Прям щас.

В тот момент Данилу казалось, что ему никогда больше не представится случая быть выебанным. Хоть пальцами, хоть как. И не стоило забывать о синьке. Тело Данила, попирая законы биологии, состояло на одну половину из алкоголя, а на другую – из взбесившихся гормонов. Разумеется, он согласился.

Они закрылись в ванной. Алина обстоятельно вымыла руки, спросила:

− Ты ни с кем раньше, да?

− Блядь, а с кем мне? – Данил начал необъяснимо злиться. Вдруг его наебут? Сейчас разденут и выставят на всеобщее обозрение, как полного лоха.

− Поня-а-атно, − протянула Алина. От ее голоса, низкого, неженского, что-то внутри скручивалось в узел. – Отвернись к стене. И штаны спусти.

Вот и наеб, приближался семимильными шагами. Но очертания ванной растеклись, а в голове поселилось забавное чувство, будто кто-то щекочет мозг. Данил ухватиться за стену – на всякий случай.

− Расслабься, − велела Алина прямо в ухо.

Данил не видел ее, только чувствовал позади чужое присутствие, и оттого легко было вообразить, что он не с девкой, а с парнем. К тому же, Алина была высоченной и горячо выдыхала в затылок – видать, происходящее ее тоже завело. Пьяного Данила это, по правде, колебало меньше всего. Он ждал, когда начнется самая мякотка, и почти перестал дышать, стоило прохладному пальцу коснуться его дырки. Ощущалось это… стремно. И кардинально отличалось от игр с собой. Сам-то ты знаешь, как сделать себе приятно, а тут все непонятно. Данил подался задницей назад, подвигался туда-сюда. Из-под толщи алкогольной ваты стали просачиваться странные ощущения на грани приятного и гадкого. Данил попытался отключить мозг, прогнать мысли о том, что в ванной хуй знает чьей квартиры его трахает девчонка. Не все ли равно? Если бы он был с парнем, тот бы подхватил его под живот, нащупал член… Данил сжал себя через не до конца снятые трусы, потом оттянул их вниз и принялся лихорадочно дрочить, издавая постыдные всхлипы и смазанно, едва слышно матерясь под нос. К пальцу в нем присоединился второй. Они задвигались усерднее. По внутренностям будто пустили ток – сильно, ослепительно, нестерпимо. Данил вскрикнул, задрожал и кончил, заляпав стену и пол.

− Хороший мальчик, − промурлыкала Алина.

Она ничего от него не хотела – ни поцелуев, ни прикосновений, ни помощи с мастурбацией. Каким-то невероятным образом Алина сходу все просекла.

Они стали встречаться – не как обычно встречаются в шестнадцать лет, но свиданки проходили регулярно. Друзья спрашивали Данила, нахуя ему телка ростом с него, которая говорит чуть ли не басом. В выражениях они не стеснялись, но Данил сходу пресекал пургу про кобыл и жирух. И ответ на все вопросы был один. «Нихуя вы не понимаете, − говорил он, сладко улыбаясь. – У нас высокие отношения».

И ведь не поспоришь. Так, как с Алиной, у него ни с кем не было. Они все также не целовались и не тратили время на ласки. Все происходило предельно просто: Алина располагалась сзади, вне поля зрения, и трахала Данила. Время от времени на нее что-то находило, и она влепляла ему смачный шлепок по заднице или рокотала в загривок: «Кто моя маленькая сучка?». Данил даже находил это прикольным, хотя ему бы больше нравилось, если бы такое проделывал накачанный мужик со здоровенным хером. Однажды он признался Алине, на что та расхохоталась и потрепала Данила по макушке, как пса:

− Господи, какой же ты педик. Как тебя вообще угораздило?..

Потом медовая жизнь кончилась: Алина поступила на медицинский в Мечникова и уехала в Питер. Там она выучилась на татуировщицу, нашла себе девушку. Привозила ее летом – знакомить с родителями. Те, судя по всему, оказались прогрессивными. Алина и Данила позвала встретиться. Они пересеклись в кафе на Ленинградке. Сладкая парочка уже сидела там, когда он примчал с работы весь в мыле.

− Данил, это Вероника, − представила Алина свою пассию, тонкую и чернявую. – Вероника, это Данил, моя бывшая девушка.

Данила переклинило, и он заржал в голосину. После дурацкого знакомства все как-то встало на рельсы. В итоге неплохо посидели. Под конец вечера девчонки принялись зазывать Данила в Питер, он обещал приехать, а про себя подумал: «Разве что с Костей». Нет, если пригорело бы, он наскреб денег и двинул, двое суток в плацкарте его не пугали, но отправляться в приключение одному не хотелось. Они с Костей и без того проводили мало времени вместе − тот день-деньской торчал на работе. Быть с ним с утра до вечера получилось только по выходным, и то не всегда. Так что нахуй Питер. Дома лучше.

− У тебя была Алина. – Мать подумала о том же. Вернее, о той же. – Очень славная…

− Та самая Алина, которая пихала мне пальцы в зад? – ухмыльнулся Данил. Его не расстраивала эта часть собственной биографии – у всех есть прошлое, − но мать оказалась не готова к откровениям. Она разрыдалась, закрыв лицо руками.

− Бедный мой мальчик! Тебя развратили… А я-то думала…

Наверное, впервые в жизни Данил оказался в настолько сильном замешательстве. Он не знал, что делать. В глотке скребло от смеха, сердце трепетало в панике, нелепое чувство вины требовало упасть на колени и вымаливать прощение. Но за что? Данил ведь ничего не сделал. Он подозревал, что мать огорчится, узнав правду, но не мог предположить, какая за этим последует буря. Оттого и не подготовился как следует. 

− Да бля, никто меня не развращал, − Данил потянулся к материнскому плечу. – Все нормально… Ну чего ты? И Костя был хорошим. Заботился обо мне. Относился как к принцессе…

Мать зарыдала еще горше. Вероятно, она не хотела, чтобы к ее сыну относились как к принцессе. Годами ее вызывали к директору, чтобы рассказать об отвратительном поведении Данила, драках, склоках, плохих оценках и всех «хуях», которые он вывел на партах. Несметное количество раз Данил возвращался домой битым, и это не считая того случая, когда он сломал руку, чтобы откосить от армии. Перелом вышел смачный, не какая-то там трещина. От боли у Данила началась истерика – на пути домой он ржал, как припадочный, хотя из глаз сами собой текли слезы. В травме участливо поинтересовались, где это он так, но фокусники, как известно, не выдают своих секретов. И вот это все – конфликты, угрозы отчисления, рваная одежда, синяки и бесконечная кровища – плохо вязалось с принцессами. С представлениями среднестатистического человека о пидорах, наверное, тоже.

− Если бы ты с ним познакомилась, то поняла, − Данил никак не мог заткнуться. Когда он молчал и ничего не делал, казалось, что все становится хуевей. Мать не успокаивалась, и непонятно было, можно ли к ней прикоснуться, захочет ли она утешений от своего неправильного сына-дегенерата. – У меня, блин, такие были, что…

Договорить он не смог – мать буквально взвыла. Рванула из салфетницы все, что в ней стояло, громко высморкалась в белый ворох.

− Господи, спаси его душу грешную…

Чью именно душу полагалось спасать, Данил не понял. Его или Кости? Вряд ли речь шла о тех козлах, с которыми у него не срослось.

− Ма-ам, − в отчаянии позвал Данил. – Ты ведь понимаешь, что он меня таким создал? Ну, бог?

− Это тебе испытание! – категорично заявила мать и снова высморкалась. – Надо молиться!

− Я молился. Не помогает. Мам, давай как взрослые люди, а? Блядь, ебаный ты нахуй, не знаю, что еще сказать, − под конец Данила разобрала злость. Он хотел как-то исправить ситуацию, хотел, чтобы мать перестала рыдать по нему, как по покойнику, но фигню про исправление и покаяние терпеть не собирался. – Если ты не хочешь меня больше знать, то будем прощаться... Или без прощаний. Ну, бля, не нравятся мне телки! Че теперь, наизнанку вывернуться?.. Прости, короче, если сможешь. Все.

Он дернулся со стула, чувствуя, как его бьет озноб. Пальцы мелко дрожали. Срань. А мотор до цивилизации в ночи и не поймаешь, придется отстегивать за такси… Но мать отчего-то поднялась следом, шагнула навстречу. Данилу показалось, сейчас ему отвесят пощечину – мать могла! – но вместо этого его заключили в объятия.

Все случилось слишком внезапно. Данила парализовало. Мышцы рук и спины разом расслабились, став вялыми и никчемными. Данил просто стоял с пустой головой, втыкая в темный проем окна, а мать держала его крепко-крепко, словно он мог улететь куда-то и сгинуть навсегда. Скорее всего, так и случилось бы, если бы он ушел. Для нее, во всяком случае.

− Ох, Даня-Даня… − пролепетала мать ему в грудь. – Одни беды с тобой. Был бы девкой, выдала бы тебя замуж и горя не знала…

− Ага, − сказал на это Данил, не зная толком, как реагировать. Руки вроде отмерли – он смог кое-как приобнять мать в ответ. – Надо было родиться девкой.

Вообще-то, Данил не хотел расставаться с членом. Ссать стоя очень удобно! Но из ниоткуда родилась шальная мысль – у девчонок, по сути, две дырки. Наверное, круто, когда тебя ебут разом в обе… Это Данилу интересно было бы испытать. И не обязательно с двумя партнерами. Костя подарил прекрасный черный дилдо для случаев, когда среди ночи приперло потрахаться, а кому-то (понятно, кому) к восьми на работу. Костя… Ему бы не пришлось осторожничать, будь Данил девкой. Скрывать все от коллег, молчать. А если бы они совсем расслабились, и Данил залетел, Костя бы его в жизни не выгнал. С хуя ли? У Данила в пузе рос бы его ребенок. Эта идея была пиздец какой странной, но почему-то не отталкивала. Данилу нравился Костя, и ребенка бы он, наверное, хотел. Причем похожего на Костю, ясное дело. Или на себя, но без стремных этих глаз, чтобы хоть до него люди не доебывались. Линзы − не линзы, альбинос − не альбинос… А разница-то? Если бы ребенок получился похожим на них обоих, было бы совсем офигенски. Да только какой ребенок?.. Данил мужик. Костя мужик. И расстались они. Все, финита ля комедия.

− Ладно, − мать отодвинулась, утерла глаза тыльной стороной руки. – Давай, доедай. Или остыло? Сейчас подогрею…

− Не надо, − Данил упал обратно на стул. – Сойдет…

О чем теперь говорить, он не знал. Видно, матери тоже стало неловко – она взялась рассказывать какую-то бессмыслицу про работу, теток оттуда. Данил изредка кивал, пока дожевывал холодную сосиску. После соленого захотелось чая, но сидение на кухне могло в любой момент свернуть не туда.

− Спать хочу. – Под этим предлогом можно было безболезненно утечь в свою старую комнату. Мать почти ничего в ней не поменяла.

− Хорошо. Иди. Если соберешься в ванную – возьми новое полотенце.

Мать взглянула на него так, что пробрало до самых кишок. Данил боялся увидеть в ее глазах презрение, гадливость или боль, но она… волновалась? Ей было очень неспокойно.

− Все будет хорошо, − пообещал он, будто от него в этом мире что-то зависело. – Да?

− Да, − мать рассеянно кивнула, погладила Данила по тыльной стороне руки. – Будет. Обязательно будет.

Уже в кровати Данил вспомнил про ебучее приложение для знакомств. Блин, он до сих пор не заполнил профиль до конца. Без фотки его все игнорировали, считая то ли маньяком, то ли крысой, то ли девицей с пунктиком на геев. Застонав, Данил разделся до трусов, встал под лампой, где света больше, и сфоткал себя от ключиц вниз. Так хотя бы было видно, что он предлагал. Выгрузил эту хуйню в профиль. Потом зачем-то полез в фотографии, которые болтались в памяти айфона.

Видимо, внутри Данила умирал маленький никчемный мазохист, которому время от времени хотелось сделать себе больно, нет, еще больнее, и так пока не пережжет нервы. В галерее хранилась вся история отношений с Костей. Вот абсолютно бессмысленный снимок того, как Костя готовит. Он в футболке, татухи на руках во всей красе. И волосы собраны в хвост. Красивый, сука. Зачем Данил это сфоткал? Хуй знает. Захотелось. Вот они в Москве. Август, Красная площадь, вокруг толпа китайцев. Костя в темных «авиаторах» едва заметно усмехается, Данил безобразно кривится, потому что лошара и забыл очки в отеле. Костя вскоре отдаст ему свои – когда надоест смотреть на Даниловы страдальческие рожи. Вот они на речке рядом с дачей Костиного друга. В кадре только Данил – сидит спиной к объективу в одних джинсах и смотрит на воду. Волосы до сих пор мокрые и какие-то особенно белые. Выгорели на солнце.

Дышать стало трудно, в груди разбух огромный ком, на котором воздух как бы стопорился. «Бля, − зло подумал Данил, − ты еще разревись». И он был близок к этому. На всех снимках он выглядел счастливым и невыносимо глупым, потому что не знал, что будет потом.

Но фотка с рекой ничего, миленькая. И без лица. Данил выложил ее в профиль, чувствуя себя последней мразью. Костя фотографировал для себя. Или для Данила – на его ведь телефон снял. Вроде как хотел показать, каким видит Данила. Нежным. Ранимым. Совсем не таким, какой он на самом деле.

Поддавшись очередному дебильному порыву, Данил открыл диалог с Костей и вбил туда: «ты, блядь, риально думаешь, я тебе изменял???? ну што ты за долбаеб то». Стало намного хуже. Стыдно перед Костей, игравшим в молчанку хер знает сколько времени. Пиздец, клинический случай.

Чтобы отвлечься, Данил вернулся в приложение с мужиками, но никто интересный не подвернулся. Все анкеты будто писались под копирку: «Люблю поцелуи и массаж. Актив. Скромный». Что это за уебство? Кому могло понравиться такое? Не успел Данил вдоволь понегодовать, как наткнулся на первосортное говно: «Только актив. Минет не делаю. Места для встреч нет».

− Ну и нахуй ты нужен? – риторически вопросил он у фотки бородача, считавшего, что сосать другим недостойное дело. Зато сам-то, поди, от минетов не отказывался.

Любишь кататься – люби и саночки возить, мудила.

В личку прилетело классическое «Привет, как дела?» от какого-то Игоря. Данил закатил глаза. Сил отвечать на эту тупость не было, как и желания. Пришлось выключить свет и завалиться спать.


	4. Запрещенный прием

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Имена персонажей русифицированы: Хидан – Данил Третьяковский; Какузу – Константин Александрович Штерн; Кисаме Хошигаки – Иван «Киса» Акулов; Итачи Учиха – Тамерлан Учихин; Дейдара – Димочка; Сасори – Саша; Конан и Пейн – Катя и Петя; Хаширама Сенджу и его жена Мито – Хашим и Мила; Орочимару – Роман Дмитриевич Чимаров.

Разбудил Данила звук сообщения в ватсапе. Выяснять, кто чего хотел в его законный выходной, было лень. Под одеялом образовалась маленькая вселенная, наполненная теплом, и Данил хотел оставаться в ней вечно. Лежать как говно и ничего не делать. Пусть перевороты с боку на бок будут максимумом физической нагрузки в это утро. Тут, правда, осенило, что писать мог Костя. Вдруг его мозги наконец встали на место? Не размыкая глаз, Данил зашарил по старому журнальному столику, заменявшему тумбочку, в поисках айфона, чуть не смахнул его на пол и от испуга проснулся окончательно. Ох, блядь, еще бы полсантиметра и…

Писал не Костя. «Бабушка согласна, − рапортовала Катя. – Приезжай к семи. Адрес и карту скину». Данил покачал головой – и ради этого он шевелился? Хотя новость была отличной. Изначально Данил планировал остаться у мамы на выходные, но теперь казалось, что лучше уехать. Дать матери прийти в себя и все обмозговать. Вчерашний вечер закончился всмятку, из-за чего было не ясно, в ссоре ли они, помирились или делают вид, будто ничего не произошло. Последний вариант особенно бесил Данила. Он не жалел, что раскрылся − с души упал гигантский валун, − но игра в нормальность все испортила бы.

«пасиб», − ответил Данил. Нехотя уселся в кровати. Сколько там времени? Полдвенадцатого? Он мог спать и спать. Однако согретое разнеженное состояние улетучилось, да и есть захотелось… Данил встал, придал себе человеческий вид, побрился. Щетина ему не шла.

Мать смотрела какой-то сериал.

− А я сырников нажарила, − предупредила она, оторвавшись на мгновенье от экрана.

Запах плыл по всей квартире – сладкий, ванильный. Данил любил сырники сильнее, чем творог сам по себе, а полноценная еда, над которой не требовалось никаких манипуляций, будила в нем жгучую благодарность. Кулинария – это не его, но если ты взрослый человек, искренне ненавидящий кашеварить, готовься выкладывать бабло или голодать. Был и промежуточный вариант, с едой быстрого приготовления и гастритом. Он Данила тоже не устраивал.

Сырники выглядели в сто раз лучше, чем пахли. А главное, они были домашними, значит, внутри не таилась вязкая жижа из муки и манки. В столовках вечно подсовывали всякую мерзость. Данил навалил себе столько сырников, что в какой-то момент засомневался, осилит ли все. Затем вспомнил: впереди трудная неделя беспредельной экономии. Похуй. Он справится. Тем более что в холодильнике оказалась деревенская сметана в стеклянной банке. Данил сглотнул набежавшую слюну.

За завтраком он проверил, как дела в Hornet. Ночью набросали еще несколько сообщений. Два были ни о чем, третье: «Хочу облизать твои соски», − а вот четвертое навскидку выглядело адекватным: «Что за река на фото? Где-то в области?». Его автор, Александр, хотя бы заморочился с темой для разговора. Данил влез к нему в профиль. Ну… Александр был обычным − не красавцем, но и не уродом. Его лицо выветривалось из памяти моментально, стоило закрыть фотографию, но Данилу показалось, что это хорошо. Был у него один, чье лицо отпечаталось на сетчатке глаз со всеми морщинами и шрамами. Больше так не хотелось.

В графе «О себе» Александр указал: «Интимные фото не присылаю. На сердечки не отвечаю. Ищу горячего молодого парня для отношений. Хочешь начать диалог – расскажи о себе». Серьезный. Если верить анкете, Александр был активом 36 лет. Моложе Кости, и сильно. Закусив губу, Данил пролистал фотки. По тем, где Александр не сверкал дорогими, ладно сидящими костюмами, удавалось определить его хилую форму, футболки с джинсами выдавали ее на раз-два. Никакого спортзала, максимум бассейн по выходным. Руки жилистые, но без рельефа. Перед внутренним взором Данила всплыло, как он щупал Костину бицуху, а та была словно живая сталь – твердая, но упругая под пальцами. Вот какими должны быть руки…

«хз, наверн. я не помню названия», − без энтузиазма ответил Данил на вопрос про реку. Собрался закрыть диалог, но заставил себя добавить: «те правда река интересна?». Пусть скорей переходит к сути. Тем временем в личку упало: «Детка, хочешь посидеть на этих коленях?» Дальше следовала фотка коленей и торчащего хуя в завитках волос. Данил сделал вид, что сейчас сблюет. Приятного, блядь, аппетита. И член, хоть и стоял, все равно был мелкий и кривой.

«я б посидел, − в порыве вдохновения настрочил Данил владельцу микрописюна, − да толька там и зацепиться не за шта».

Пока он разбирался с автором дикпика, расчехлился Александр: «Нет. Мне интересен ты. Можешь сказать, что значит «все сложно» у тебя в профиле?».

Круто, и этот хочет пролезть в жопу без мыла. То есть, определенно хочет, но ему еще и душу надо предварительно вывернуть.

«с парнем недавно расстался», − нехотя объяснил Данил.

«Долго встречались?»

«полгода», − хотя на самом деле восемь с половиной месяцев. Данил специально посчитал.

После этого известия Александр молчал довольно долго. Переваривал. Данил решил, что он и вовсе отвалится, но диалог обновился:

«Понятно. Я так и подумал».

Это-то что значило? Данил собрался положить конец унылой беседе, но Александр, словно почувствовав это, активизировался: «Я работаю в сфере рекламы. А ты чем занимаешься?».

Данил хмыкнул и написал: «надеюсь ты не мерчиндайзер каторый стоит на улице и впихивает всем листовки «купите окна». Сам себе он казался пиздецки остроумным.

Александра колкость повеселила – он прислал гору смайлов, а следом: «Я менеджер по закупкам».

«а я студент».

Они немного поболтали. Разговор не пробудил интереса, но, в общем и целом, все было неплохо, пока Александр не вздумал брать быка за рога. Он принялся тереть за фильмы: что Данил любит смотреть, что не любит, какие из последних новинок видел. Данил время от времени ходил в кино вместе с Костей, но не потому, что хотел посмотреть премьеры на большом экране. Его привлекала возможность тайком пообжиматься в темноте, пока люди в соседних креслах, ни о чем не подозревая, следили за событиями на экране. Костя поначалу напрягался, но вскоре стало ясно, что его тоже заводит перспектива быть застуканным. Так что фильмы проходили по боку. Данил почти не помнил ни одного из них – слишком был занят, наглаживая Костино бедро и лаская его член сквозь брюки. Проделывать все это с Александром он не собирался (во всяком случае, пока), поэтому отбрехался, что вечером будет занят переездом, и вообще, он не знаток кино, даже тупого и голливудского.

Намек поняли.

«Не хочешь завтра пообедать где-нибудь?»

Пообедать бы Данил не отказался, но его мучили сомнения, что компания Александра ему понравится. Достаточно ли внимательно тот прочитал Данилов профиль? Ключевыми словами там были «секс» и «деньги», но на секс Данил пока не настроился, а денежные вопросы еще предстояло прояснить. Начиная с главного: менеджеры по закупкам бывают богатыми? Другой вопрос, который занимал Данила: угостят ли его обедом? Если этот Александр собирался чесать языком весь вечер, а под конец объявить, что каждый платит за себя, то хрен ему, а не согласие.

«я щас на мели», − предупредил Данил.

«Не проблема. Мне будет приятно заплатить за красивого парня».

«а че если я некрасивый?» − Данил сам не знал, зачем отправил это. Ему вроде как сделали комплимент, а он козлил. Но сдержаться не мог. Каким-то скучным был этот Александр. Чересчур положительным. Да и не стояло на него.

«Не думаю».

«???»

«Сам же написал, что ебабельный».

− А-а-а, − протянул Данил, стукнув себя по лбу. Да, точно, он и забыл.

Ладно. Хуй с ним.

«ок давай пообедаем. где?»

В ресторане, куда звал Александр, он никогда не был. Смутно вспомнилось, что расположен тот возле «Айсберга», недалеко от дома Кисы. Потом и остатки вещей удастся забрать. Ебаную коробку из-под микроволновки.

Неожиданно для себя Данил впал в бешенство. Его бросило в жар, кровь забухала в голове, как отбойный молоток. Невыносимо захотелось что-то сделать – врезать по стене кулаком, заорать, швырнуть на пол тарелку в сметанных разводах, а после вонзить один из осколков себе в ногу. Нужно было хоть как-то, любыми средствами избавиться от заряда этой нездоровой энергии, но Данил не придумал ничего лучше, чем закрыть Hornet и ринуться в переписку с Костей. Он исторг в окно для сообщения все, что было на уме про то, что Костя знатный мудоеб, которому следовало бы разуть глаза, ведь если он не сделает этого немедленно, Данил завтра пойдет на свиданку с другим мужиком, и кто знает, что будет потом… Под конец он чувствовал себя прокрученным в мясорубке – несчастным обессиленным фаршем. Гневный высер выглядел жалко, и Данил стер написанное.

Ему хотелось, чтобы все чудесным образом утряслось. Чтобы Костя вернулся, и не пришлось встречаться с каким-то сомнительным Александром. Тот, может, и был неплохим, но больно нудным.

Матери понадобилась помощь, и она поволокла Данила в хозяйственный магазин, где они полчаса выбирали новый смеситель, но так его и не купили. На обратном пути заглянули в супермаркет. Данила использовали как ломовую лошадь – повесили на него четыре забитых пакета. Он не жаловался. Мать эту гору в жизни бы не сдвинула.

Пообедав, Данил засобирался назад в большой город. Мать то предлагала ему взять суп в термосе, то отсыпать себе печенья, но он отказался.

− Не расстраивайся из-за Кости, − ни с того ни с сего заявила мать, когда Данил натягивал ботинки. Он резко разогнулся, сбив головой вешалку с рейки. – Если он такой, как ты говорил, то вернется. Дай ему время.

− Он… Я… − Данил окончательно растерялся и мог только блеять.

Мать догадалась, что он выпал в осадок, поэтому обняла его снова, и крепко, похлопала по плечу:

− Ну, с богом.

Данил опустил подбородок на ее узкое плечо. Прикрыл глаза. В это мгновенье ему не казалось, что все на сто процентов дерьмово и судьбу не переиграть. Мама не ненавидела его – несмотря ни на что. У нее была ночь, чтобы собрать детали воедино, припомнить нестандартные, мягко говоря, отношения с Алиной и то, что за четыре года в универе Данил ни разу не упоминал о симпатии к кому-то. На недотрогу и святошу он мало походил, так что выводы напрашивались сами собой.

Данил оставил мать, почти спокойный, но, пересекая соседний двор, занервничал и принялся крутить головой. Его кореша как раз должны были проспаться и выползти на улицу. Данил против них ничего не имел, но прямо сейчас болтать за жизнь не хотелось, как и объясняться, чего он не мчится бухать с ними и хуй пойми каким Никитяном. Во дворе было спокойно. Ни одной знакомой рожи, только молодые мамани выгуливали в грязи своих отпрысков.

На автостанции Данил сел на первую попавшуюся маршрутку и по пустым дорогам добрался до города в рекордные сроки. На Пензенской он оказался за полчаса до назначенного времени, но заблудился во дворах. Немудрено − все они выглядели одинаково. С помощью гугл-карты и доброго деда с собачкой Данил кое-как сориентировался. Дом, который он искал, стоял последним в ряду, а за ним простиралось что-то неведомое и незастроенное.

Кати у нужного подъезда не оказалось. Данил набрал ее номер, покусывая губу. Опаздывает, что ли?

− Привет, заселился? – осведомилась Катя в трубку, едва гудки прервались.

− Бля, нет, конечно! Тебя жду. Ты где?

Динамик выплюнул в Данилово ухо полный набор невнятных звуков: хлюпанье, шепот, искаженную мелодию. Да что за хуйня творится?..

− Меня не будет, я с Петей, − отрезала Катя. – Давай, звони в домофон, бабушка тебя ждет.

Петей, по всей видимости, звали рыжего Катькиного хахаля. Данил почему-то думал, что у него эпическое погоняло, достойное истинного металхэда, и слегка разочаровался. Петя, блин. Ну и позорище.

− Лады, − протянул Данил, растягивая слоги. – Как твою бабку хоть зовут?

− Анна Владимировна. Поднимайся, не тяни резину. Расскажешь потом, как все прошло. – На этом Катя сбросила вызов.

Данил поморщился. Предательница.

И никто не послужит буфером между ним и неизвестной бабкой, которой, скорее всего, расписали его как милого и доброго мальчика. Охереть, какой она схлопочет разрыв шаблона. Данилу стало совестно, но выбора не оставалось, и он нажал кнопку на домофоне.

− Данил? – Голос Анны Владимировны звучал на удивление бодро.

− Ага.

− Поднимайся на третий этаж.

Дверь пиликнула и открываясь. Данил зашел в подъезд, такой же темный и неубранный, как у Кисы. И пахло там – не отличить. Сыростью и мусоропроводом.

Анна Владимировна оказалась немного моложе, чем Данил представлял, и одевалась прилично, не в халат с косынкой, а в спортивный костюм. Стало спокойнее. Данил напомнил себе, что внучка этой дамы разгуливала с пирсингом под губой, и поймал дзен.

− Здрасьте.

− Ну, привет, − улыбнулась Анна Владимировна. Какой-то она была… располагающей и совсем не строгой. – Рассказывай, как докатился до жизни такой.

− Э-э. Ну…

− Понятно. Значит, робкий.

− Да блин, нет… − Данил опасался сморозить что-нибудь, а самой верной тактикой против этого было захлопнуть варежку насовсем. – Просто…

− Катькин парень меня тоже боялся, а после пообвык, − усмехнулась Анна Владимировна. – Разувайся. Кормить тебя надо?

− Не. Я из дома.

− А дом твой где?

Понятно. Сейчас просечет, что Данил не стопроцентный бомж, и выставит его на улицу. Хотя Катя вроде говорила, ее бабке скучно одной, потому она и принимает подселенцев.

− В Отрадном. Это…

− Я знаю, где это.

Данил пожевал губу. Не умел он общаться со старшим поколением. Катина бабушка заметила, что Данил дрейфует в километрах от зоны комфорта, и взяла все в свои руки.

− Пойдем, покажу тебе квартиру.

Местные интерьеры больше подходили загородному имению потомков дворянской семьи. Без малого половину гостиной занимал кожаный диван, на нем спала кошка. Остальное пространство было застелено ковром, и не советским, с ромбами, а каким-то благородным. Данил представил, как его привезли давным-давно из Армении или даже Турции, где умельцы ткут вручную. За шторой притаилась дверь на застекленную лоджию, полную всякого добра. На настенном креплении висел велосипед, снизу стоял сундук, а на нем возвышалась гора коробок.

− Это Катин? – полюбопытствовал Данил, указав на велосипед.

− Нет, мой.

Следующей на очереди оказалась спальня для гостей. Ее будто вырвали из готического триллера. Одну стену подпирал шкаф из мореного дуба, громоздкий, темный и древний. По створкам ползла причудливая резьба, а в замочной скважине поблескивал витой ключ. В комплекте со шкафом шли кровать и трюмо с зеркалом от пола до потолка. Сходу было не понять, красивое оно или жуткое. Подобную мебель Данил встречал разве что в музеях. В стенах панельной многоэтажки она производила убийственное впечатление: становилось ясно, что ее установили тут неспроста, и в ночи из зеркала выходит призрак, которому Данила заготовили в качестве обеда.

Надо сказать, это встряхивало. Ставило голову на место. Мысленная жвачка на тему Кости и чувака из приложения для знакомств рассосалась. Данил задумался, встретит ли следующий рассвет.

− Какое у вас тут все… старинное, − выдавил он тоном знатока.

− Да, − заулыбалась Анна Владимировна. – Этот гарнитур принадлежал моей бабушке.

− А. Круто. Офигенно, – Данил кивнул. Вот, значит, кто вылезет из зеркала.

Экскурсионный маршрут по всратой квартире закрывали санузел и кухня. Они были самыми обычными. В ванной подтопили потолок, но желтоватые разводы выглядели и близко не так пугающе, как антиквариат. Кухня с раскладным столом и набором разномастных табуреток тоже подкачала. На одной из стен, правда, висела картина с насекомыми, но переплюнуть проклятое трюмо не могло ничто.

После знакомства с квартирой Данилу позволили занять гостевую комнату.

− Располагайся поудобней, отдыхай. У меня здесь тихо, − сказала Катина бабушка напоследок. – Точно не хочешь есть? Как насчет борща?

Данил бы заточил чего-нибудь, но борща, сваренного незнакомой теткой из откровенно пугающей квартиры, ему не хотелось. Отравить не отравят, но жира в том борще, как пить дать, навалом. Данил отказался от угощения и закрылся в комнате. Находиться там было тягостно. Что-то никак не давало успокоиться. Данил критически осмотрел шкаф, отпер его, заглянул внутрь – одни старые платья.

− Есть тут, нахуй, кто? – осведомился Данил у провонявших затхлостью вещей, но призрак не подал голоса. – Вот и сиди молча.

Кровать казалась наиболее безопасным предметом мебели. Данил уселся на нее прямо в одежде. Идей, чем себя развлекать, не осталось. Время-то детское, ложиться спать рано, но идти никуда не хотелось, да и дорога из Отрадного вымотала. Шутка ли, столько терпеть, как выкрученный на полную шансон накладывается на музло в наушниках. Вдобавок написал Александр − интересовался, как переезд. Почему-то от одного вида его имени на Данила нисходила дьявольская усталость. Вот ведь. Когда писал Костя, Данил весь оживлялся, становился радостным и дерганным, тело буквально звенело от энергии, хотя в тех посланиях не было ничего особенного. Костя же бесчувственный мудила, из него лишнего слова не вытянешь.

Переборов себя, Данил ответил Александру, что с переездом все норм, квартира просто заебись, но уточнять, что к ней прилагается бабка, не стал. Долго это, да и как-то по-идиотски. Но Александр жаждал общения, потому начал рассказывать, как пиздато он провел утро на страйкболе. Хвастался какой-то легендарной винтовкой за безумные деньги и тем, что прибухнул со своей командой.

«Обязательно возьму тебя в следующий раз, тебе понравится! Мы потом шашлыки жарили. Под водочку мммм».

Данил забросил ногу на ногу и скривился. Его выбесили две вещи: то, что им хотели распоряжаться, как вещью, не спросив его мнения («возьму тебя», словно он упаковка салфеток, которую легко закинуть в бардачок), и это криповое «мммм» отъявленного извращенца. Данила передернуло. Костя бы никогда так не написал. И не сказал бы тоже. Он, мать его, интеллигент.

«круть».

Наверное, следовало испытывать больше энтузиазма по поводу предполагаемого страйкбола. Обычно Данил был за любой кипеж, любил погонять в активные игры и оружием интересовался. Если б Костя привез его на локацию, где Данилу вручили пневматику и шлем, он бы уссался от восторга. Новые люди, адреналин, все дела. А с Александром что? Насколько толерантные у него друзья? Сто пудов, будет сидеть в сторонке, будто ему вогнали в жопу палку, и прикидываться главным гетеросексуалом. А если в команде есть девка, которая на нем, всем таком успешном менеджере по закупкам, виснет, то вообще гасите свет. Нахуя там Данил? Вот именно, что не нахуя.

«Ну что, пойдем завтра в ресторан?»

Тухлое Данилово настроение просачивалось в сеть – Александр его уловил. И хер бы с ним, но от мыслей про ресторан Данил слегка приободрился. Есть хотелось, причем прямо сейчас, а завтра захочется еще сильнее. Оставалась вероятность, что в жизни Александр поприятней. Что, если у него мягкий красивый голос? Или пахнет от него зашибенно, чистый секс?..

«ога, мы ж договорились».

«Забрать тебя из дома?»

Ох. Ну блядь. Ну нахуй.

«у меня дела утром, сам даберусь, − набрал Данил, кусая губу все агрессивней.

Что он делал, а? Ему ведь не нравится этот мужик. С одной стороны он вроде ничего, а с другой… С другой есть много «но». Главное из них заходило в ебучий ватсап тринадцать минут назад, но по-прежнему не удосужилось ответить. Потому что обмудок конченный. А Данил все-таки погуглил и выяснил, что если видишь, когда собеседник был в сети, значит, он тебя не забанил.

Стоило ли спамить Косте активней? Существовал некий шанс, что он не бросил Данила в черный список, так как надеялся разобраться во всем в долгосрочной перспективе. Или он настолько стар, что попросту не знал, где этот черный список находится?

«ты хуйло, − загрустив, напомнил Данил Косте. – мне тибя не хватате».

«не хватает».

«говна ты кусок».

«не заставляй меня идти на свиданку с каким-то левым дядей».

Костя остался глух к мольбам. И нем тоже. Данил гипнотизировал взглядом переписку, пока не заболели глаза, а потом зарылся лицом в подушку. От наволочки пахло недавней стиркой и утюгом. Не как дома – вернее, у Кости, − но все равно мило. Бесхитростно, подкупающе, будто Данила тут ждали, пусть и чтобы скормить злобному духу. Все лучше, чем плыть, заебавшемуся и полумертвому, по морю пиздецов без любимого человека. Данил закрыл глаза.

Наверное, он заснул. Как иначе объяснить дикое чувство, будто его выкинуло из бесконечной извилистой трубы на свет? В голове похмельно гудело, сердце частило, хотя бояться было нечего. Чувство времени приказало долго жить: могла быть и середина ночи, и утро, и все тот же вечер полчаса спустя. Данил потер глаза, зевнул. Сейчас бы сигаретку. И чая горячего. И пожрать.

Часы на айфоне говорили, что только-только перевалило за три. Костя молчал, Александр заливался соловьем, и даже то, что Данил прикинулся дохлым, его не остановило. Но с пиздежом, растянувшимся на несколько сообщений, получилось бы разобраться и утром, а покурить надо было сейчас, причем позарез.

За последнюю неделю Данил конкретно приналег на табак. С его нынешним упорством на пути к раку легких стрелять сиги было уже зазорно, поэтому он, как взрослый, обзавелся собственной пачкой «Кента», прикончил ее за два дня и купил новую. В ней тоже осталось немного, но хотя бы было, на чем доскрипеть до утра. Прихватив сигареты и зажигалку, Данил прокрался на лоджию и вспомнил, что не спросил у Катиной бабки, можно ли у нее курить. Сама она вроде не дымила… Хрен знает. На всякий случай Данил плотно прикрыл дверь и раздвинул стекла. Покурил он быстро, в три тяги, но все равно продрог – на улице был дубак. Померзнув еще немного, чтобы основательно все проветрить, Данил вернулся в гостиную. Его занимали сладкие мысли о еде и чае, которые выбило из головы, стоило на другом конце комнаты появиться сгорбленному силуэту с длинными белыми волосами.

− Ебать мой лысый хуй! – от неожиданности воскликнул Данил.

Вспыхнул свет. Пугающим силуэтом оказалась Анна Владимировна в махровом халате с капюшоном. Она, видать, и сама неслабо напряглась, повстречав Данила.

− Я это… Не пытался вас обокрасть. Я курил.

− Оно и чувствуется, − хмыкнула Катина бабушка. – Ты чего бродишь среди ночи? Приснилось что?

− Не… Просто… − Данилу рядом с ней было перманентно неловко, словно его с минуты на минуту примутся выводить на чистую воду. Вроде он ничего плохого не сделал, а на языке все равно крутились оправдания.

Тяжело с бабками.

− Или несчастная любовь? – прищурила глаз Анна Владимировна. – Сделать тебе чаю?

− Ага. Типа того. Да, − промычал Данил.

− С любимой расстался?

− Да. С любимым… Человеком. – Палиться он был мастер.

На кухне Катина бабушка бодро загремела посудой. Чай она делала в лучших традициях аристократии, а именно в огромном фарфоровом чайнике с расписными розами. И заварка была забубенной, с цветами и фруктами. Из холодильника появились упаковка зефира и кулек с конфетами.

− Ну, говори! – по-царски велела женщина.

− А вы чего не спите? – подал голос Данил, согнувшись над чашкой с кипятком.

− Бессонница. Доживешь до моих лет, поймешь. Поспал два часа и все, лежишь потом, такая скука… Бери зефир.

Данил взял, хотя зефир не очень любил. Разве что в шоколаде.

− Ясно…

− Рассказывать будешь?

− О чем?

− О любимой.

− Да нечего, блин, рассказывать, − вздохнул Данил. – Все было заебо… Короче, хорошо все было, пока не отправил случайно фотку, где я с другим… с другой. Мы ведь даже ничего не делали… Мы друзья! Он…а другого любит. А моя решила, что все. Типа, я изменяю. И послала меня, но по-тихому. Вещи мои вынесла деду в подъезд, он консьержем работает. Ну что за человек, бля. Это вообще нормально?

Настоящее чудо, что Катина бабка разобралась в его путаном рассказе.

− Я однажды подумала, что Катин дедушка мне изменяет, − призналась она с улыбкой. – Выкинула его одежду из окна. И фотоаппарат «Зенит». С пятого этажа. Знаешь, сколько «Зенит» в те годы стоил?

Данил покивал, представив, как Костя швыряет GoPro с восьмого. Чего он, разумеется, в жизни бы не сделал. Больно экономный.

− Вы помирились?

− Помирились. Тридцать один год вместе прожили.

− М-м. Круто вам.

− А чего это нам круто? – Анна Владимировна хлопнула Данила по плечу. – Ты ее вернуть пытался?

− Пытался. Каждый день пишу, а она не отвечает, − признался Данил невесело. Пиздец как странно было говорить о Косте в женском роде, но, начни он выкладывать все как есть, хуй там Катина бабушка продолжила бы его утешать.

− Где пишешь? В телефоне?

− Ну да. А где еще писать? Под окнами?

Катина бабка расхохоталась.

− Эх вы, молодежь! Напиши ей письмо. Чтобы в красивом конверте и с красивыми словами.

− Так уже никто не делает… − протянул Данил с сомнением, и тут его осенило. Сейчас-то так не делают, а во времена Костиной молодости это был топчик. Вдруг он поностальгирует, расчувствуется и наконец прочитает то, что Данил изо всех сил пытался до него донести?

− Я смотрю, ты вдохновился! – удовлетворенно заметила Анна Владимировна. – Принести бумагу и ручку?

− Не, спасиб. У меня есть.

− У тебя небось листы линованные. Кто на таких пишет любовные письма?.. Бери еще зефир.

Зефира Данил не хотел, а вот идея с письмом казалась ему все более действенной. Реальное, написанное чернилами на бумаге письмо не добавишь в черный список. Его, правда, легко порвать и выкинуть в мусорку, но об этом Данил старался не думать.

Анна Владимировна принесла чистых листов, как для ксерокса. Данил забрал их и удалился в свою комнату, где долго тупил, собирая мысли в кучу. Он столько раз пытался объясниться перед Костей, что уже не знал, с какого конца подступиться к этому неблагодарному делу. Снова пересказывать всю историю от начала до конца, только на бумаге? Лады, но Костя сам виноват, что проигнорировал сообщения. Мало того, что Данил не дружил с грамматикой, так еще и почерк у него был неебически кривой. Настолько кривой, что он сам подчас не мог разобрать свои каракули. Но для Кости Данил решил постараться. Так тщательно он не выводил буквы с первого класса. Впрочем, писалось все равно хуево. Подходящие слова терялись, и Данил метался по комнате в творческом кризисе.

К шести утра письмо было закончено. Оно выглядело замусоленным и помятым. Где-то на середине Данил собирался переписать его начисто, чтобы не сойти за колхозника, но энтузиазм иссяк раньше. Захотелось то ли спать, то ли есть, то ли валяться на полу в прострации. Данил мысленно отвесил себе по щам для поднятия духа, убрал драгоценное письмо в карман куртки и принялся обуваться.

− Поехал отвозить? – выглянула в прихожую Катина бабка. В вечной бодрости она могла потягаться с кроликом из рекламы батареек.

− Ну да. А че тянуть-то? – пробурчал Данил. Он потихоньку приближался к тому уровню усталости, когда весь мир вызывает рвотные позывы.

− Правильно! Давай. Пусть все поскорее утрясется.

− Угу.

Не сказать, что Данил верил в успех предприятия. Костя слишком долго его динамил. Кто-то, разумеется, скажет, что неделя – это недолго, но кто-то и во френдзоне по пять лет крутится. Костя не какой-нибудь залупошник. Если он что-то вбил в голову, то хуй его потом переубедишь, прямо как в этой истории с придуманной изменой. Но Данил не мог бездействовать, просто не мог. Ему до сих пор не верилось, что Костя способен поставить жирную точку, выкорчевав из себя все ростки симпатии. Данил понимал – прежде ему дозволялось больше, чем кому бы то ни было в круге Костиных знакомых, и неспроста. Они с Костей завязли друг в друге, сплавились в дикий конгломерат сердец и нервов. Последние восемь месяцев были не про секс (хотя и про него тоже).

Из окон старого трамвая Данил наблюдал очередное утро, холодное и недоброе. Город казался вымершим – в честь воскресенья все отсыпались. Жильцы Костиного дома тоже отдыхали, поэтому во дворе было не развернуться из-за автомобилей. Во времена, когда тут велась застройка, подземные стоянки не успели набрать популярности, а теперь приходилось парковаться в четыре ряда. Данил отыскал в конце двора до боли знакомый гелик. Он стоял на своем законном месте недалеко от шлагбаума, перекрытый красной «Кией». Владельца «Кии» Данил видел пару раз. Они с Костей удачно состыковались по времени и почти друг другу не мешали.

Данил зашел в подъезд. Дверь в закуток консьержа оказалась открыта – вредный дед бдил. Ну ебана. Костя был совсем близко, наверху, а Данил не мог подняться туда и сказать все прямо, как хотелось.

Ладно.

− Здрасьте, − обратился Данил к консьержу.

Тот оглянулся и приподнял брови.

− Зачем пожаловал?

− Да вот… Можете передать письмо Косте? Вернее, Константину Александровичу. В сто вторую.

− Могу, отчего нет, − пожал плечами дед. – Все не помиритесь никак?

Данил чуть не подавился слюной. Дед их раскрыл, что ли?

− Д-да. Типа того.

− Кстати, он не будет заводить пекинесов, − известил консьерж.

− Кто?

− Константин Александрович. Ну, Костя твой. Из сто второй.

− А нахуя ему пекинесы? – не понял Данил. Видать, Косте не пошло на пользу расставание, и он откровенно ебанулся.

− Вот именно, что не нахуя! – подтвердил дед. – Где письмо-то?

Данил передал ему сложенный вчетверо лист.

− Вы только не потеряйте. И не забудьте отдать. Оки?

− Я ничего не теряю, − оскорбился консьерж. – Положу в коробку с корреспонденцией. Видишь, указал: «К.А. Штерну, в 102-ю». Отдам под расписку!

− Ну блин, смотрите… − ответил Данил с недоверием. Ему хотелось гарантий и уверенности, что Костя обязательно все получит и прочтет, хотелось надеяться на что-то. Хотя «коробка с корреспонденцией» и «расписка» звучали серьезно, а дед вроде был надежным.

− В лучшем виде сделаю!

Оставив консьержа, Данил вернулся к гелику, чтобы напоследок полюбоваться им, словно конем, к которому успел привязаться. Тот, как и всегда, производил эффект. Стильный, черный, глянцевый – сразу видно, за состоянием автомобиля следили. От накатившей сентиментальности Данил потянулся к капоту – без задней мысли, чисто потрогать − и заметил краем глаза, как из будки у шлагбаума выскочил охранник. Новый какой-то. Данила он не знал, поэтому насторожился, запеленговав интерес левого обсоса к одной из самых дорогих тачек на стоянке.

− Эй, ты!

Данилу в падлу стало что-то объяснять, и он свинтил. Все равно бы ему не поверили.

Вернувшись к Катиной бабке, он попытался поспать, но так и не заставил себя успокоиться. Ежеминутно проверял мобилу – вдруг Костя прочитал письмо и написал? Ага. Конечно. Разбежался. Лишь раз за утро пиликнуло уведомление о новом сообщении, Данил стремительно разблокировал айфон, будто от этого зависела его судьба, а пришел какой-то спам. Неугомонная Анна Владимировна смотрела в гостиной телевизор. Помнится, она говорила, что у нее тихо? Ни фига. Телек ревел жоподробящим голосом ведущего Первого канала. Соседям это не пришлось по вкусу − сверху донеслись энергичные басы.

Данил наморщил лоб. Не, поспать точно не выйдет. Чтобы чем-то себя занять, он взялся исследовать рынок недвижимости, а именно сегмент для нищебродов. Не оставаться же навечно в этом бедламе с хоррор-интерьерами. Главным минусом проживания с Катиной бабкой было то, что она не давала ключи от квартиры, удивляясь: «Зачем? Я всегда дома!». А если Данилу придется возвращаться среди ночи? Стремновато. И не подрочишь, опять же, под присмотром бабки.

Понятное дело, нужно было дотянуть до зарплаты и немедленно съехать, а для этого следовало заготовить почву. Почитать объявления, позвонить по паре номеров. Данил глянул на специальных сайтах объявления об аренде без посредников. Мигом стало ясно, что собственной однушкой он обзаведется, только если навсегда перестанет жрать. Напарника для совместного съема хаты не было, Димочка пока никого не подогнал. Из доступных вариантов оставались комнаты в общежитиях и коммуналках. Неудобные, шумные, с санузлом и кухней хуй пойми где, зато за четыре-пять тысяч в месяц. Такие траты Данил мог потянуть. За семерку предлагали суперкомнату с душевой кабиной и стиралкой, но − в дремучих ебенях, откуда до универа полтора часа езды.

На беду, прямо сейчас у Данила и четырех тысяч не наскреблось бы. Мама помогать не собиралась. Киса мог подкинуть бабла, но просить об этом стоило лично. Меньше шанс напороться на отказ.

Незаметно подкралось время собираться в ресторан. Встречаться с Александром абсолютно не хотелось, но думать надо было раньше – отмазываться, переносить на другой день или говорить честно: «Иди-ка ты, Александр, лесом, у меня на тебя не стоит». Данил призабыл об этом. Изо всех сил ждал Костиного возвращения, которое не случилось. Надеяться больше было не на что. С Костей все. Конец.

Всегда имелась опция отметить бухлишком то, что жизнь накрылась гигантской космической пиздой, но Данил остановил себя. Он поступит по-другому. Не будет размазывать сопли по лицу и скорбно блевать, а пойдет в ресторан с новым ебырем, весь красивый и роковой. Надерется в благопристойной обстановке чем-то вкусней портвейна, а там гори оно огнем.

Александр приехал на свиданку принаряженный. Когда Данил явился, он сидел за столиком в углу, цедя воду.

− Долго ждешь? – спросил Данил, чтобы начать диалог.

Он не мог разобраться в чувствах. Казалось, ситуация с Костей и его финальным, особенно концентрированным игнором должна ощущаться острее, как боль от пробившей грудину пули. Данил не чувствовал ничего. Утром было нервно, днем − тягостно, к вечеру нутро заморозило. Похуизм достиг вселенских масштабов: перебегая дорогу и едва не попав под колеса, Данил вяло подумал: «Бля». Опечалило его скорее то, что он избежал смерти.

− Приехал заранее, − улыбнулся Александр.

Вживую он был настолько же неинтересен, как на фото. Среднее телосложение, русые волосы «под машинку», лицо как лицо – без громких черт, выдающих характер. Ну, обычный такой. Чисто НИП из второсортной онлайн-игры.

Зато ресторан был ничего. Веселенькая плитка, подушки, светильники, восточный ковер, все дела. Данил крутил головой, разглядывая обстановку и других посетителей. Ему нравилось изучать людей и придумывать, кем бы они могли быть. Официантка тем временем принесла меню.

− Если не знаешь, что взять, я выберу за тебя, − предложил Александр. – Я здесь часто бываю.

− Не, я сам.

Данилу было интересней все сделать самостоятельно. Он быстро просмотрел меню, выискивая ребрышки, которые мог заглатывать тоннами. Особенно те, что в сладком соусе. Вкуснее всего есть их руками, вымазываясь до ушей, а после облизывать пальцы. Вот что, выражаясь языком Александра, «мммм». Полный улет.

Ребрышки нашлись, но в качестве блюда на компанию. Весило оно нехило и стоило тоже.

− Хочешь ребрышек? – спросил Данил, как вежливый человек.

− Нет. Не люблю глодать кости.

Данил недовольно выдохнул через нос. Ну блин. Если бы он пришел сюда с Костей, тот взял бы чертову гору ребер ему одному. Поворчал бы для вида, что Данила не прокормить, но взял. В крайнем случае, забрали бы остатки домой. И это Костю кое-кто считал скупердяем!

Данил вновь углубился в меню. Все мясное было с восточным уклоном – кебабы, шашлыки и рагу. Перед тем, как уйти из семьи, Данилов батяня поделился житейской мудростью: в столовке и любом другом общепите главное – съесть мясо, причем котлеты за него не считались. Кто знает, чего в них намешано. Данил вспоминал о бате с некоторым презрением – хуила ведь стопроцентный, − но урок про мясо усвоил. Выбрал кусок на кости с неведомым названием «чалагач» и салат.

− Ты пробовал айвовое вино? – осведомился Александр. – Обязательно нужно его попробовать.

Данил все активней думал про водку. Идеально было бы смешать с ней шампанское, чтобы улететь к херам.

− Не пробовал я.

Александр завел рассказ о том, как тусил в Армении и что пил там. Поначалу Данил пытался изобразить интерес, вставляя время от времени «А-а» и «Хм», но вскоре сдался. Александру важней было говорить, а слушают его или нет – дело десятое. С поездки по Армении он переключился на транспорт в целом. Начал хвастаться, что собирался купить «Ямаху», привезенную из Японии через Владивосток, не купил, но обязательно купит, как появятся лишние деньги. Данил смотрел на этого вдохновенного хуеплета и лениво размышлял, какой реакции от него ждут: слез зависти или вздохов восхищения? Ему-то посрать на не купленную «Ямаху».

− Ты всегда такой тихий? – вдруг опомнился Александр.

Данил фыркнул. И правда, по нему сегодняшнему не догадаться, какой он обычно пиздабол.

− Ага.

Александр завел новую волынку – про то, как хочет поехать в Марокко. И в США. И на Байкал.

− А я летом был в Москве, − поделился Данил.

− Ненавижу Москву! – выдохнул Александр с пылом. – Толпы людей, километровые переходы в метро… То ли дело Петербург!..

Дальше, естественно, погнал рассказ про Питер. Данил совсем загрустил, но подали вино. Следом подоспело горячее. Данил отламывал лаваш, макал в острый соус, вгрызался в свой кусок мяса – словом, брал от жизни все.

Когда вино закончилось, Александр аккуратно поинтересовался:

− Взять еще?

− Возьми.

Без вина немедленно становилось тоскливо. Данил съел, что принесли, и развалился в кресле, подперев щеку кулаком. Стало сонно, но не от чувства сытости, а от скуки. Данил понял: больше всего на свете он хотел бы сейчас уйти – без объяснений и прочей фигни. Просто встать, сделать эти ебаные пятнадцать-двадцать шагов к выходу, дернуть дверь и выбросить свое осоловелое тело на холод.

С Костей бы все было по-другому. Интересней. Лучше. Вкусней. Костя бы сидел напротив в черной рубашке, Данил глазел бы украдкой на его широченные плечи и думал, как будет ночью их вылизывать. И Костину грудь, и пресс, и все что ниже.

− А знаешь, − внезапно для себя произнес Данил, оборвав очередную байку Александра на полуслове. – Поехали к тебе.

Александр удивленно вздернул брови. Потом опомнился и засуетился, потребовал счет, расплатился чуть ли не на бегу. Данил потащился следом, задаваясь вопросом, нахуя сболтнул то, что сболтнул. Трахаться с Александром он не хотел. Трахаться вообще, в качестве некой абстракции, − да, но не с этим чмырем. Хотя говорят, кто девочку кормит, тот ее и катает, а Данила как раз покормили…

Александр водил неказистую синюю «Тойоту». Усевшись за руль и пристегнувшись, он мечтательно уставился на Данила.

− Ты красивый…

Неясно, что на это полагалось ответить. Данил буркнул:

− Спасиб.

Мелькнула мысль: сейчас этот горе-соблазнитель полезет целоваться, чего на оживленной парковке перед рестораном делать не стоило. Но Александр только признался:

− Я думал, что не понравился тебе.

Данил поиграл желваками. Зашквар. Александр ему и не понравился, просто… Невыносимо хотелось быть не одному. Складывалась мерзкая ситуация, в которой варианты один другого уебищней: и ехать куда-то ради потрахушек, и сливаться сразу. Данил предпочитал быть честным, поэтому выдавил нейтральное:

− Это у меня лицо такое.

− Ну, поехали тебя радовать! – провозгласил Александр.

Ехать оказалось недалеко – за трамвайные пути, в один из дворов на Дачной. Приложив немного усилий, оттуда удалось бы дойти до ресторана на своих двоих. Зачем тратиться на бензин, чтобы проехать два метра, Данил не врубал.

Александр припарковался. Вдвоем они зашли в подъезд и поднялись на лифте на самый верх. Кабина ползла вечность, Александр бросал на Данила многозначительные взгляды. Время затягивалось в петлю. Нехитрая процедура отпирания двери превратилась в борьбу с ключом, отчего Данил начал медленно вскипать.

Наконец они оказались в квартире. За закрытой дверью. Александр повернулся к Данилу, подался вперед. Его лицо с приоткрытым ртом неумолимо приближалось. Отчего-то вспомнилась Оля Маркина, с которой Данил пытался встречаться в школе. В те считанные разы, когда они целовались, Оля действовала аналогично: наступала, словно Наполеон на Москву, закрывала глаза и разевала рот. Тогда Данил поддавался, подставлял губы, но веки не смыкал и вглядывался в расплывчатое лицо Оли близко-близко, чувствуя себя последним лохом. Сейчас он был взрослее и знал – если глаза закрывать не хочется, нахуй это все.

Данил увернулся от Александра и, не придумав ничего лучше, присел, потянулся к чужому паху, какое-то время ковырялся с ремнем и молнией, но закончив и выпростав из трусов Александрово хозяйство, замер.

− Чува-а-ак… – взвыл Данил, изо всех сил пытаясь не засмеяться. – Бля, даже у меня больше! Ты извини, но я это сосать не буду.

Его разобрало нездоровое веселье, и он все-таки заржал – не потому, что считал маленькие члены забавными, а от облегчения. Да и не такой уж маленький был у Александра. Скорее, среднестатистический, как он сам. В его хуе не было абсолютно ничего смешного, если не считать одного обстоятельства: Данил забыл, что бог не всех одарил как Костю.

Александра перекосило. Он стоял посреди прихожей со спущенными брюками, а на его лице сменялись эмоции – почти детское недопонимание, обида, ярость. Данил запоздало сообразил, что, конечно, дал ебу, рубанув правду-матку в лицо мужику, рассчитывавшему минимум на минет, а максимум – на резвые скачки, которые окупили бы затраты на ресторан. Александр был на своей территории. Если он занимался боксом или дзюдо, то запросто мог организовать Данилу внеплановый отдых в Семашке.

− Ты гля, какая принцесса! – прорычал Александр.

Данил шарахнулся к двери, постарался нащупать замок, но сделать это вслепую, не подставляя спину, оказалось немыслимым. Смерть подобралась ближе, чем днем. Она не визжала тормозами на обледеневшей дороге, а приняла вполне человеческие формы. Данил покрылся холодным потом. Еще он, кажется, оглох: сердце молотило изо всех сил, перекрывая прочие звуки.

− Пиздос! – Александр хлопнул себя по бедрам и натянул брюки. – Ах да… У тебя в профиле было что-то про деловые отношения. А я, идиот… Нужно накинуть денег на отсос? – Он на полном серьезе потянулся к борсетке.

− Не надо мне твоих бабок, − ответил Данил и незаметно выдохнул. – Ты это… Не пойми меня неправильно, но у моего бывшего был вот такой. – Он с гордостью показал, какой. – После этого твой… Ну, типа, как сосиска. Не знаю.

Александр смотрел на него с пустым лицом. Видимо, окончательно перестал что-либо понимать в происходящем. Данилу захотелось подбодрить его, и он добавил:

− Не волнуйся. Найдешь ты своего пацана с узкой жопой, и будет вам заебок. А я пошел.

Данил рискнул повернуться к Александру спиной – тот стоял как раньше, с борсеткой в руках, и выглядел адекватным, разве что слегка потрясенным. Замок поддался дрожащим пальцам. Данил выскочил в подъезд и припустил вниз по лестнице. На всякий случай, мало ли.

Остатки вина давно испарились, поэтому было стыдно. Пиздецки стыдно, если честно. Позорно вышло. Отбежав от дома Александра на приличное расстояние, Данил остановился и выдохнул. Легкие полыхали, сердце бешено стучало, под глазом что-то дергалось. Ну, не сдох – и ладно. Несколько минут назад все буквально висело на волоске. Окажись Александр агрессивным быдланом, умирающим от спермотоксикоза, события развивались бы по другому сценарию, и Данилу не хотелось думать, что именно бы с ним происходило. До сих пор немного потряхивало – не верилось, что отделался без крови. Александра в итоге было даже жалко: деньги спустил, а секс не обломился. Если он не сидит в глубоком шкафу, будет потом травить байки, как наткнулся на чокнутого динамщика, который оскорбил его гордые пятнадцать сантиметров.

Данил нервно взлохматил волосы. Он наконец допер, почему размеры хуя были так невероятно важны. Костя. Данил пытался найти ему замену и провалился.

После пережитых приключений выпить было просто необходимо. В ближайшем супермаркете Данил обзавелся водярой (дешево и сердито!), но хлестать ее в одиночку смахивало на алкоголизм. Настало время навестить Кису – забрать остатки вещей, а заодно выяснить, не подкинет ли он четыре косаря до зарплаты. 

Данил предусмотрительно спросил, дома ли Киса, тот маякнул: «Подваливай».

Водка на этой вечеринке обещала быть кстати. Хватало одного взгляда, чтобы оценить степень Кисиной нажранности. Стоял он ровно, но ходил как зомби и благоухал долгим запоем.

− Бухаешь из-за Тамерлана? – спросил Данил вместо приветствия.

− Нет… − Киса поджал тонкие губы. Нахмурился. − А вообще, да.

Из прихожей они переместились в неимоверно засранную кухню. Судя по всему, Киса пребывал к депрессии: гора посуды в мойке упиралась верхом в изгиб крана, повсюду валялся мусор, а вдоль стены выстроилась батарея пустых бутылок. На всех них были громкие иностранные лейблы, отчего Данил почувствовал себя ущербным.

− А я был на свиданке. С новым мужиком, − поделился он.

− Как прошло? – без энтузиазма поинтересовался Киса, набирая в чайник воду.

Данил вздохнул:

− В результате я оказался у тебя, так что, наверное, хуево.

− И теперь свидание, типа, у нас? – хмыкнул Киса.

Зашелестел чайник. Непонятно, нахуя его включили, если буквально все кричало о том, что пора пить водку. Данил сел за стол, разгреб немного места и водрузил туда локти.

− Из-за таких шуточек Костя меня и бросил.

− Из-за каких?

− Ну, вот таких. Типа, будто мы вместе. Я Косте случайно кинул фотку из клуба, где ты меня тискаешь, а он…

− Я тебя не тискал, − перебил Киса. − Ты сам на меня уселся.

− … решил, что я ему изменяю, − грустно закончил Данил. – Есть чистые рюмки? Стаканы? Мыть твою посуду я не собираюсь.

− Бля, это чушь собачья, − Киса принес рюмки, а следом – чашки с чаем и ополовиненную коробку ликерных конфет. Дикий набор. − Я и ты… Хах, нет, спасибо.

− Че? Я для тебя плох, что ли?

Киса поступил как джентльмен, проигнорировав провокацию.

− Не знал, что вы расстались так по-дурацки. Или прогнал… Может, мне поговорить с твоим Костей? Объяснить, что ничего не было, просто ты алкашня…

Это было за гранью добра и зла. Как если тебе наваляли в школе, а мамка отправилась разбираться и устроила выволочку всему классу.

− Да не, не надо, − покачал головой Данил. − Я написал Косте письмо…

− Прям письмо?

− Да. На бумаге. Оставил сегодня внизу, у консьержа. Думал, Костя прочтет и… позвонит, что ли, или в ватсапе ответит, но он до сих пор молчит. Наверное, ему похер. А может, и всегда было похер… − На этой ноте Данил принялся разливать беленькую.

− Ты вроде говорил, он тебя в Москву возил. И вообще…

− Возил. А смысл? Забей, короче. Я ему все рассказал, пусть думает, что хочет.

Крякнув, они выпили, а после выпили еще. Водку забыли охладить, она была теплая и мерзкая – идеальный напиток для самоистязания. Данил зажевал очередную рюмку конфетой и глотнул чаю.

− А с Тамерланом че? – вспомнил он.

− Да ну.

− Блядь, ты и дальше будешь отмалчиваться? Давай, развлекай меня! – капризно потребовал Данил.

Он надеялся, что водка отправит его в мягкий дрейф, заставит повеселеть и ощутить призрачный комфорт, но происходило прямо противоположное. Мир стал угловатым и холодным, его переполняли детали, и у этих деталей были свои детали. Данила начало подташнивать от фрактальности.

− Нечего рассказывать, − отрезал Киса. – Собрался я с мыслями… Говорю ему: давайте, Тамерлан, сходим поужинать. У Струковского новый ресторан открылся, все рекомендуют – заодно и проверим, как там. А он смотрит на меня с этой своей улыбкой Моны Лизы и отвечает: никак не могу, Иван Антонович, мне сегодня брата забирать из университета.

− И в чем проблема? – Данил почесал голову. Руки явно не слышали о том, что перед глазами все четко и внятно, − двигались они примерно как переполненные водой презики.

− Брата! Из универа! – повторил Киса, будто подразумевая что-то преступное. – Если хотел отмазаться, мог бы поинтересней наврать.

− А чего ты ему не предложил сходить в другой день?

− Не знаю! – буркнул Киса зло. – Не знаю! Я вроде нормальный, могу с людьми разговаривать. С главным метрологом. С Васяном. С тобой… А с ним не могу! Смотрю на него и тупею. Мыслей – ноль. Ты вообще его видел? – скорбно взвыл он.

− Видел, да. Чистый Тамерлан, – подтвердил Данил. − По материнской и по отцовской линии.

− Хватит пиздеть, а? – Киса отчего-то принял последнюю фразу близко к сердцу. – Притащил водку – пей ее.

Когда они прикончили бутылку, было одиннадцать с хвостиком. Киса показывал недавно купленную игру для плойки, но Данил мало что понимал в сюжете и управлении. Обилие деталей не укладывалось в его замученной голове.

− Мне пора, − наконец определился он.

− Почему пора? – недоумевал Киса. – Оставайся, погамаем! Или ты зачем приходил?

Причину визита Данил вспомнить не мог, хоть убей, но она сто пудов была. В архивах памяти все пошло по говну: на свет лезли полумертвые знания о водяных системах отопления и вентканалах, а объяснение, за каким чертом он сюда явился, где-то похерилось.

− Я тебе потом позвоню, лады? – пообещал Данил и оставил Кису развлекаться с плойкой.

На холоде полегчало. Данил решил не ехать сразу к Катиной бабке, а побродить, чтобы спиртовой дух выветрился. Он миновал давешний лоток с чебуреками – тот уже закрылся, − и двинул вдоль проспекта Ленина, врубив в наушниках рок. Громыхающие аккорды прокатывались внутри, и боль становилась чуть более сносной.

На пересечении с Полевой воняло фритюром. Близость макдака чувствовалась сразу. Данил внезапно открыл, что зверски голоден, и направился вниз, к двухэтажному зелено-коричневому зданию. В зале после одиннадцати не обслуживали, но оставалось вечное «МакАвто».

Данилов мозг, продравшись сквозь алкогольную пелену, запоздало выдал: деньги! С Кисой надо было перетереть про деньги. Да и в целом не мешало узнать, сколько осталось на сберовской карте, прежде чем спускать последнее. Данил кое-как вытащил айфон из кармана, разблокировал его, со второй попытки зашел в приложение банка. Почему-то открылись «Переводы», и Данил долго тупил, как попал в них.

Пока он втыкал в экран, снизошло озарение. Переводы! Долбанные переводы! Когда отправляешь кому-то деньги, можно добавить комментарий, «С днем рождения!» или «На сантехника». И если Костя не прочитал письмо… Ведь оставалась же вероятность, что он не прочитал письмо? Вдруг дед-консьерж его потерял? Или отдал не туда?.. Короче, если Костя не прочитал письмо и до сих пор не знал, как все было на самом деле…

Данил хлестнул себя по лицу, чуть не выронив айфон.

− Прекрати, бля… − пробормотал он. – Снова ты за свое.

Но мозг раскручивал идею, как клубок ниток. Ему не нужно было ничье разрешение.

Костя игнорировал сообщения от Данила. И звонки, и все прочее. Но что насчет уведомлений от «Сбербанка»? Их Костя гарантированно прочтет.

Данил закрыл лицо рукой. Он опять это делает. Опять. Сколько раз придется унизиться, чтобы окончательно смириться? Надо было все-таки поехать к Косте на работу и устроить скандал. Или поссать на гелик, чтобы попасть в ментовку за хулиганство. Данил не понимал отсутствия ответа. Ему было бы легче принять разрыв, если бы Костя наорал на него, вмазал по лицу… сделал бы что-то недвусмысленное. Тишина могла значить что угодно – по крайней мере, в мире Данила.

Он собирался отправить рубль с комментарием, но единица выглядела сиротливо, пришлось добавить к ней ноль. Десять рублей. Пусть Костя не думает, что Данил жадничает! Правда, с тем, что он собирался написать, и десятка смотрелась убого. Сотня – куда ни шло.

Нулей стало два.

«Я тибя люблю», − с горем пополам натыкал Данил в окно для комментария и перевел деньги.

Оставшаяся на счету сумма не радовала – плакал макдак и все его ништяки. Данил продрог, рука, в которой он держал мобилу, готова была отвалиться от холода. Плюс, после водки начало сушить. Дерьмо.

И Костя молчал.

Данил закусил губу до крови и пожертвовал десятью рублями ради подколки: «кажись безответно».

Старый мудак в своем репертуаре: ни ответа, ни привета.

Данил разозлился: «каждое сообщение стоит 10 рэ». То, в котором он об этом упомянул, тоже.

Костя, блядь, решил, будто в него пулялись баблом просто так? Типа, Данил подался в благотворительность? Он бы мог. Раздал весь свой хлам и поселился в коробке – хоть она у него есть, большое спасибо.

«крч деньги подходят к концу», − уведомил Данил при следующем переводе. На этот раз он зажмотил десятку. Трех рублей вполне хватит.

Вид «Макдональдса», а главное, доносящийся оттуда запах резали по живому. Данил решил, что терять ему нечего, а Костя неожиданно обогатился на сотню… Мог бы не вести себя как гондон, да?

«скинь хоть 50 рэ на гамбургер?» − скромно попросил Данил, истратив еще три рубля.

Понятное дело, хуй ему, а не бургер. Данил знал, что не умеет вовремя заткнуться. Посрать! Он сделал как хотел. Его совесть чиста. Пусть Костя подотрется той соткой… Небось, нашел телку для социально одобряемой ебли, умную, красивую и с кастрюлей борща. Сука. Сука.

Транспорт почти не ходил. Разъяренный и голодный Данил поплелся к Катиной бабке пешком. Он по-мазохистски мечтал наткнуться на гопоту за гаражами или провалиться в открытый канализационный люк, встрять в драку, попасть в реанимацию с проломленным черепом… Боль внутри требовала, чтобы ей вторила боль снаружи. Данил снова врезал себе по лицу. Жаль, ни один поздний прохожий не увидел эту тонкую отсылку к «Бойцовскому клубу».

Добравшись до квартиры Анны Владимировны, Данил выпил столько воды, что забулькало внутри, и рухнул спать.

К рабоче-учебному понедельнику он оказался не готов. Проснулся по будильнику и поначалу думал пропустить универ, но не смог снова заснуть и поехал на пары. Оставаться в сознании помогал разве что говенный кофе, которым Данил залился до яростной тахикардии. Появилась вполне легальная причина отпроситься, но он просидел до победного конца. Не хотелось оставаться наедине с мыслями. От воспоминаний о вчерашнем становилось то смешно, то противно, причем на инцидент с Александром Данилу было наплевать. Если он перед кем и лажанул по полной, то перед Костей. Надо, блин, было упороться и клянчить деньги… Нет, сумма ничтожная, но какая разница? Костя терпеть не мог, когда с него пытались что-то стрясти. Если раньше он не хотел разговаривать с Данилом, то теперь проклянет его до седьмого колена. Додумает еще, что тот был с ним ради бабла, вот и выпрашивает по старой памяти. Зато Данил мог быть уверен: его комментарии к переводам гарантированно прочитаны. Костя серьезно относился к банковским операциям.

Данил принес скверное настроение на работу, поэтому даже не притворялся усердным. Он хамил посетителям, а приготовленный им кофе был смертоносней капли никотина. На вкус так точно. У этого самосаботажа не было ни плана, ни четкой цели. Все, чего Данилу хотелось, − чтобы людям вокруг было настолько же хуево, как и ему. Всем без исключения.

К середине смены терпение менеджера Анфисы лопнуло, и она устроила воспитательную беседу. Данил выслушал ее аргументы с отсутствующим видом, после чего объявил, что пойдет в кладовку и вскроется. Если бы персоналом в кофейне руководил мужик, он бы непременно отвесил леща за такую пиздурду. Анфиса выбрала другую стратегию:

− Отличная идея! – похвалила она. – Иди в кладовку и не выходи, пока не отпустит. Что ты вчера принял? Воду пьешь?..

В результате Данил оказался сослан в кладовку с двухлитровой бутылкой воды. Сидеть в четырех стенах было скучно, но, по крайней мере, тихо – никто не отсвечивал и не доебывался. Данил устроился в углу, влез в айфон и увидел сообщение от Кисы.

«Тамерлан приглашает в оперу. Как думаешь, я ему нравлюсь?»

«думаю он тебя хочет», − поддакнул Данил. В высоких отношениях он не смыслил и что на уме у Тамерлана не представлял. Должен же тот видеть, как Киса на него смотрит? Наверное, должен, если не отсталый в край.

Правда, ебола с театрами безумно скучная. Данил ездил на оперу с классом и до сих пор помнил, что там заунывно и непонятно пели, отчего хотелось спать, а программка стоила денег и ни фига не объясняла. Почему телка в платье рыдает, заламывая руки? Кто знает. Всем насрать. Публика мечтает об антракте, чтобы отлить и пожрать в буфете.

Данил представил Тамерлана и Кису в театральной ложе. Первый вдохновлен, второй пялится на сцену, изо всех сил пытаясь не отключаться, а веки тяжелеют, тяжелеют… Данил хихикнул, но в следующую минуту стало не до смеха.

За дверью раздался мучительно знакомый голос. Костин голос.

− Добрый вечер. А где этот? Третьяковский, как галерея?

Следовало бы прикинуть, что говорить. И сделать равнодушную мину было бы неплохо. Мол, ты кто такой, я тебя не знаю. Вот только Данила не посетили эти славные идеи. Он вывалился из кладовки, чувствуя, как лицо заливает жар.

− Здесь я! Чего тебе?

Он так давно не видел Костю, что оказался нокаутирован его видом. Разум очистился до состояния отформатированного диска: Данил забыл, кто он и где, забыл, что произошло, и все, что осталось, − желание броситься Косте на шею. Чего делать было никак нельзя. Они ведь расстались, да?

Костя выглядел усталым, на его пальто темнели следы мороси. В руке он держал «Хэппи Мил», тоже в мелких каплях.

− Ты чертов приставучий попрошайка, − заявил Костя без преамбул. Голос звучал недобро, но, насколько Данил понял, он не злился. – Я, видите ли, должен не спать ночью, чтобы отправлять его высочеству деньги на «Макдональдс» по первому требованию. Держи свой бургер, − он сунул Данилу картонку, будто гранату с оторванной чекой. – С игрушкой для маленькой девочки.

Данил на автомате прижал коробку с «Хэппи Милом» к груди. Какое-то время он не мог произнести ни слова, лишь глупо моргал с приоткрытым ртом, собирая себя по кусочкам. Запах Кости и сам он, настоящий, теплый, стоящий в полуметре, не давали сосредоточиться. Наконец Данил отвис, швырнул злополучный «Хэппи Мил» на прилавок, дернулся к Косте, но вместо того, чтобы обнять, долбанулся лбом о его плечо до искр перед глазами.

− Ах ты сука! Ах ты ебаный мудила! Ненавижу тебя! – Каждая фраза сопровождалась ударом о плечо. Бам. Бам. Бам. Лоб и переносица ныли, но Данил давно не чувствовал себя настолько хорошо. – Почему ты не ответил на мое письмо?

На затылок опустилась тяжелая ладонь, останавливая. 

− Когда бы? Я его получил перед работой. Федор Михайлович как раз заступил на смену и отдал.

А, вон оно что. Смена деда заканчивалась рано утром в воскресенье, поэтому Костя с ним не пересекся, а письмо бесхозно провалялось еще сутки.

− Жесть, − пробормотал Данил и устало приник к Костиному плечу.

Нахуй такие приключения. Нахуй.

Прохладная рука зарылась в волосы Данила, легонько потрепала.

− Сделаешь мне кофе? – спросил Костя мягко. – Я подожду тебя. Поедем домой.


End file.
